


Un giro de 180 grados

by Levi_Potter_Riddle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Frank Longbottom - Freeform, Bottom Peter Pettigrew - Freeform, Bottom Regulus Black, Bottom Remus Lupin, Bottom Severus Snape, Bottom Tom Riddle, Good Albus Dumbledore, Good Gellert Grindelwald, Lily Evans Potter Bashing, M/M, Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 49,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25758028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levi_Potter_Riddle/pseuds/Levi_Potter_Riddle
Summary: El como el mundo de James Potter dio un giro de 180 grados al conocer al doncel más lindo del mundo...Pareja Principal :James x TomLeve mención de estas parejas :Sirius x SeverusLucius x RemusBarty x PeterLa historia me pertenece pero todos los personajes que tengan que ver con la saga Harry Potter son pertenecientes a J.K. Rowling
Relationships: Amos Diggory/Mrs Zabini, Andromeda Black Tonks/Ted Tonks, Bartemius Crouch Jr./Peter Pettigrew, Frank Longbottom/Rabastan Lestrange, James Potter/Tom Riddle, Nott Sr./Arthur Weasley, Reglus Black/Rodolphus Lestrange, Remus Lupin/Lucius Malfoy, Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Comments: 12
Kudos: 69





	1. Prologo

**Author's Note:**

> En esta historia Tom esta en la época de los merodeadores al igual que Tom Riddle Sr. quien es un buen padre.

**__Prologo__ **

𝖤𝗅 𝖼𝗈𝗆𝗈 𝖾𝗅 𝗆𝗎𝗇𝖽𝗈 𝖽𝖾 𝖩𝖺𝗆𝖾𝗌 𝖯𝗈𝗍𝗍𝖾𝗋, 𝖽𝗂𝗈 𝗎𝗇 𝗀𝗂𝗋𝗈 𝖽𝖾 𝟣𝟪𝟢 𝗀𝗋𝖺𝖽𝗈𝗌 𝖺𝗅 𝖼𝗈𝗇𝗈𝖼𝖾𝗋 𝖺𝗅 𝖽𝗈𝗇𝖼𝖾𝗅 𝗆𝖺́𝗌 𝗅𝗂𝗇𝖽𝗈 𝖽𝖾𝗅 𝗆𝗎𝗇𝖽𝗈.

𝖠𝗊𝗎𝗂́ 𝗅𝖾𝗌 𝖼𝗈𝗇𝗍𝖺𝗋𝖾́ 𝖾𝗅 𝖼𝗈𝗆𝗈 𝗅𝗈𝗀𝗋𝗈 𝖼𝗈𝗇𝗊𝗎𝗂𝗌𝗍𝖺𝗋𝗅𝗈, 𝗉𝗈𝗋𝗊𝗎𝖾 𝗌𝗂 𝗁𝖺𝗒 𝖺𝗅𝗀𝗈 𝗊𝗎𝖾 𝗎𝗇 𝖯𝗈𝗍𝗍𝖾𝗋 𝗍𝗂𝖾𝗇𝖾 𝖾𝗇 𝖼𝗅𝖺𝗋𝗈 𝖾𝗌 𝗊𝗎𝖾 𝖾𝗅𝗅𝗈𝗌 𝗌𝗂𝖾𝗆𝗉𝗋𝖾 𝖼𝗈𝗇𝗌𝗂𝗀𝗎𝖾𝗇 𝗅𝗈 𝗊𝗎𝖾 𝗊𝗎𝗂𝖾𝗋𝖾𝗇, 𝗌𝗈𝗇 𝗆𝖺́𝗌 𝗍𝖾𝗋𝖼𝗈𝗌 𝗊𝗎𝖾 𝗎𝗇𝖺 𝗆𝗎𝗅𝖺 𝗒 𝗆𝖺́𝗌 𝖼𝖺𝖻𝖾𝗓𝗈𝗍𝖺𝗌   
𝗊𝗎𝖾 𝗎𝗇 𝖻𝗅𝗈𝗊𝗎𝖾.

𝖯𝖾𝗋𝗈 𝖾𝗅 𝗅𝗂𝗇𝖽𝗈 𝖽𝗈𝗇𝖼𝖾𝗅 𝖾𝗌 𝗆𝗎𝖼𝗁𝗈 𝗆𝖺́𝗌 𝗍𝖾𝗋𝖼𝗈 𝖽𝖾 𝗅𝗈 𝗊𝗎𝖾 𝗉𝖺𝗋𝖾𝖼𝖾 𝗌𝖾𝗋, 𝗉𝗈𝗋 𝖾𝗅𝗅𝗈 𝗌𝖾𝗋𝖺́ 𝗍𝗈𝖽𝗈 𝗎𝗇 𝗋𝖾𝗍𝗈 𝗅𝗈𝗀𝗋𝖺𝗋 𝖽𝖾𝗋𝗋𝗂𝖻𝖺𝗋 𝖾𝗌𝗈𝗌 𝗆𝗎𝗋𝗈𝗌 𝗊𝗎𝖾 𝗋𝗈𝖽𝖾𝖺𝗇 𝖾𝗌𝖾 𝖿𝗋𝖺́𝗀𝗂𝗅 𝖼𝗈𝗋𝖺𝗓𝗈́𝗇

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

.

.

𝙋𝙖𝙧𝙖 𝙙𝙖𝙧𝙡𝙚𝙨 𝙪𝙣𝙖 𝙗𝙧𝙚𝙫𝙚 𝙞𝙣𝙩𝙧𝙤𝙙𝙪𝙘𝙘𝙞𝙤́𝙣 𝙙𝙚 𝙦𝙪𝙚 𝙚𝙨 𝙚𝙨𝙩𝙚 𝙩𝙞𝙥𝙤 𝙙𝙚 𝙝𝙞𝙨𝙩𝙤𝙧𝙞𝙖 𝙥𝙪𝙚𝙨 𝙗𝙪𝙚𝙣𝙤 𝙚𝙨 𝙘𝙤𝙣 𝙩𝙚𝙢𝙖́𝙩𝙞𝙘𝙖 𝙝𝙤𝙢𝙤𝙨𝙚𝙭𝙪𝙖𝙡 𝙥𝙤𝙧𝙦𝙪𝙚 𝙖 𝙡𝙖 𝙣𝙞𝙣̃𝙖 𝙣𝙤 𝙡𝙚 𝙜𝙪𝙨𝙩𝙖 𝙚𝙡 𝙝𝙚𝙩𝙚𝙧𝙤 𝙥𝙚𝙧𝙤 𝙣𝙤 𝙨𝙞𝙜𝙣𝙞𝙛𝙞𝙘𝙖 𝙦𝙪𝙚 𝙣𝙤 𝙢𝙚 𝙜𝙪𝙨𝙩𝙖𝙨𝙚 𝙪𝙣𝙖 𝙦𝙪𝙚 𝙤𝙩𝙧𝙖 𝙥𝙖𝙧𝙚𝙟𝙖 𝙝𝙚𝙩𝙚𝙧𝙤𝙨𝙚𝙭𝙪𝙖𝙡, 𝙥𝙖𝙧𝙖 𝙡𝙤𝙨 𝙦𝙪𝙚 𝙣𝙤 𝙡𝙚𝙨 𝙜𝙪𝙨𝙩𝙖 𝙡𝙤 𝙜𝙖𝙮, 𝙡𝙤𝙨 𝙞𝙣𝙫𝙞𝙩𝙤 𝙖 𝙡𝙚𝙚𝙧𝙡𝙖 𝙤 𝙨𝙞𝙢𝙥𝙡𝙚𝙢𝙚𝙣𝙩𝙚 𝙖 𝙨𝙖𝙡𝙞𝙧𝙨𝙚, 𝙘𝙤𝙢𝙤 𝙙𝙚𝙘𝙞́𝙖, 𝙚𝙣 𝙚𝙨𝙩𝙖 𝙝𝙞𝙨𝙩𝙤𝙧𝙞𝙖 𝙚𝙭𝙞𝙨𝙩𝙚𝙣 𝙡𝙤𝙨 𝙙𝙤𝙣𝙘𝙚𝙡𝙚𝙨, 𝙫𝙖𝙧𝙤𝙣𝙚𝙨 𝙮 𝙡𝙖𝙨 𝙢𝙪𝙟𝙚𝙧𝙚𝙨.

𝙇𝙤𝙨 𝙙𝙤𝙣𝙘𝙚𝙡𝙚𝙨 𝙨𝙤𝙣 𝙖𝙦𝙪𝙚𝙡𝙡𝙤𝙨 𝙝𝙤𝙢𝙗𝙧𝙚𝙨 𝙦𝙪𝙚 𝙩𝙞𝙚𝙣𝙚𝙣 𝙡𝙖 𝙘𝙖𝙥𝙖𝙘𝙞𝙙𝙖𝙙 𝙙𝙚 𝙜𝙚𝙨𝙩𝙖𝙧, 𝙘𝙤𝙢𝙤 𝙪𝙣𝙖 𝙢𝙪𝙟𝙚𝙧 𝙚𝙣 𝙢𝙞 𝙝𝙞𝙨𝙩𝙤𝙧𝙞𝙖 𝙡𝙤𝙨 𝙙𝙤𝙣𝙘𝙚𝙡𝙚𝙨 𝙥𝙖𝙧𝙖 𝙞𝙙𝙚𝙣𝙩𝙞𝙛𝙞𝙘𝙖𝙧𝙡𝙤𝙨 𝙩𝙚𝙣𝙙𝙧𝙖́𝙣 𝙪𝙣 𝙩𝙖𝙩𝙪𝙖𝙟𝙚 𝙙𝙚 𝙛𝙡𝙤𝙧 𝙚𝙣 𝙨𝙪 𝙘𝙖𝙙𝙚𝙧𝙖, 𝙫𝙞𝙚𝙣𝙩𝙧𝙚 𝙤 𝙚𝙨𝙥𝙖𝙡𝙙𝙖 𝙗𝙖𝙟𝙖 𝙖𝙡 𝙢𝙤𝙢𝙚𝙣𝙩𝙤 𝙙𝙚 𝙣𝙖𝙘𝙚𝙧, 𝙨𝙤𝙣 𝙥𝙚𝙧𝙨𝙤𝙣𝙖𝙨 𝙘𝙤𝙣 𝙛𝙖𝙘𝙘𝙞𝙤𝙣𝙚𝙨 𝙙𝙚𝙡𝙞𝙘𝙖𝙙𝙖𝙨 𝙥𝙚𝙧𝙤 𝙨𝙞𝙣 𝙥𝙚𝙧𝙙𝙚𝙧 𝙨𝙪 𝙛𝙤𝙧𝙢𝙖 𝙘𝙤𝙢𝙤 𝙝𝙤𝙢𝙗𝙧𝙚, 𝙜𝙚𝙣𝙚𝙧𝙖𝙡𝙢𝙚𝙣𝙩𝙚 𝙚𝙨𝙩𝙤𝙨 𝙨𝙚 𝙢𝙖𝙣𝙩𝙞𝙚𝙣𝙚𝙣 𝙤𝙘𝙪𝙡𝙩𝙤𝙨, 𝙮𝙖 𝙦𝙪𝙚 𝙖𝙡 𝙢𝙤𝙢𝙚𝙣𝙩𝙤 𝙙𝙚 𝙧𝙚𝙜𝙞𝙨𝙩𝙧𝙖𝙧 𝙖𝙡 𝙧𝙚𝙘𝙞𝙚́𝙣 𝙣𝙖𝙘𝙞𝙙𝙤 𝙚𝙣 𝙚𝙡 𝙢𝙞𝙣𝙞𝙨𝙩𝙚𝙧𝙞𝙤 𝙄𝙣𝙜𝙡𝙚́𝙨, 𝙖 𝙚𝙨𝙩𝙤𝙨 𝙨𝙚 𝙡𝙚𝙨 𝙗𝙪𝙨𝙘𝙖𝙧𝙖 𝙪𝙣𝙖 𝙥𝙖𝙧𝙚𝙟𝙖 𝙤𝙗𝙡𝙞𝙜𝙖𝙩𝙤𝙧𝙞𝙖 𝙢𝙚𝙣𝙩𝙚 𝙖 𝙡𝙤𝙨 𝟭𝟲 𝙖𝙣̃𝙤𝙨 𝙨𝙞 𝙖𝙪𝙣 𝙡𝙤𝙨 𝙥𝙖𝙙𝙧𝙚𝙨 𝙣𝙤 𝙝𝙖𝙣 𝙚𝙣𝙘𝙤𝙣𝙩𝙧𝙖𝙙𝙤 𝙘𝙤𝙣 𝙦𝙪𝙞𝙚𝙣 𝙘𝙤𝙢𝙥𝙧𝙤𝙢𝙚𝙩𝙚𝙧𝙡𝙤, 𝙥𝙖𝙧𝙖 𝙖𝙣𝙩𝙚𝙨 𝙙𝙚 𝙨𝙪 𝙘𝙪𝙢𝙥𝙡𝙚𝙖𝙣̃𝙤𝙨.

¿𝙋𝙤𝙧𝙦𝙪𝙚 𝙖 𝙚𝙨𝙖 𝙚𝙙𝙖𝙙?

𝘼 𝙚𝙨𝙖 𝙚𝙙𝙖𝙙 𝙖𝙣𝙩𝙞𝙜𝙪𝙖𝙢𝙚𝙣𝙩𝙚 𝙨𝙚 𝙡𝙚𝙨 𝙘𝙤𝙣𝙨𝙞𝙙𝙚𝙧𝙖 𝙡𝙖 𝙚𝙙𝙖𝙙 𝙖𝙙𝙚𝙘𝙪𝙖𝙙𝙖 𝙥𝙖𝙧𝙖 𝙩𝙚𝙣𝙚𝙧 𝙝𝙞𝙟𝙤𝙨 𝙮𝙖 𝙦𝙪𝙚 𝙚𝙧𝙖 𝙚𝙡 𝙢𝙤𝙢𝙚𝙣𝙩𝙤 𝙙𝙤𝙣𝙙𝙚 𝙚𝙧𝙖𝙣 𝙢𝙖́𝙨 𝙛𝙚́𝙧𝙩𝙞𝙡𝙚𝙨, 𝙖𝙨𝙞́ 𝙣𝙤 𝙨𝙚 𝙥𝙚𝙧𝙙𝙚𝙧𝙖́ 𝙡𝙖 𝙢𝙖𝙜𝙞𝙖 𝙚𝙣 𝙡𝙖𝙨 𝙛𝙪𝙩𝙪𝙧𝙖𝙨 𝙜𝙚𝙣𝙚𝙧𝙖𝙘𝙞𝙤𝙣𝙚𝙨, 𝙘𝙤𝙢𝙤 𝙨𝙪𝙘𝙚𝙙𝙞𝙤́ 𝙙𝙪𝙧𝙖𝙣𝙩𝙚 𝙡𝙖 𝙘𝙖𝙘𝙚𝙧𝙞́𝙖 𝙙𝙚 𝙗𝙧𝙪𝙟𝙖𝙨.

𝙇𝙤𝙨 𝙫𝙖𝙧𝙤𝙣𝙚𝙨 𝙨𝙤𝙣 𝙡𝙤𝙨 𝙝𝙤𝙢𝙗𝙧𝙚𝙨 𝙣𝙤𝙧𝙢𝙖𝙡𝙚𝙨 𝙦𝙪𝙚 𝙘𝙤𝙣𝙤𝙘𝙚𝙢𝙤𝙨.

𝙇𝙖𝙨 𝙢𝙪𝙟𝙚𝙧𝙚𝙨 𝙘𝙪𝙢𝙥𝙡𝙚𝙣 𝙡𝙖 𝙢𝙞𝙨𝙢𝙖 𝙛𝙪𝙣𝙘𝙞𝙤́𝙣, 𝙦𝙪𝙚 𝙡𝙤𝙨 𝙙𝙤𝙣𝙘𝙚𝙡𝙚𝙨 𝙨𝙤𝙡𝙤 𝙦𝙪𝙚 𝙖 𝙚𝙡𝙡𝙖𝙨 𝙣𝙤 𝙨𝙚 𝙡𝙚𝙨 𝙤𝙗𝙡𝙞𝙜𝙖 𝙖 𝙘𝙖𝙨𝙖𝙧𝙨𝙚 𝙤 𝙖 𝙘𝙤𝙢𝙥𝙧𝙤𝙢𝙚𝙩𝙚𝙧𝙨𝙚 𝙖 𝙪𝙣𝙖 𝙚𝙙𝙖𝙙 𝙚𝙭𝙖𝙘𝙩𝙖 𝙘𝙤𝙢𝙤 𝙖 𝙡𝙤𝙨 𝙙𝙤𝙣𝙘𝙚𝙡𝙚𝙨.

•••

𝙀𝙨𝙥𝙚𝙧𝙤 𝙦𝙪𝙚 𝙡𝙚𝙨 𝙚𝙣𝙘𝙖𝙣𝙩𝙚 𝙚𝙨𝙩𝙖 𝙝𝙞𝙨𝙩𝙤𝙧𝙞𝙖 𝙮 𝙡𝙚 𝙙𝙚𝙣 𝙢𝙪𝙘𝙝𝙤 𝙖𝙢𝙤𝙧

-Levi_Potter_Riddle


	2. I

𝙿𝚛𝚒𝚖𝚎𝚛 𝙰𝚗̃𝚘   
𝟸𝟹 𝚍𝚎 𝙼𝚊𝚛𝚣𝚘 𝚍𝚎 𝟷9𝟽𝟸

James Potter se consideraba uno de los niños más afortunados, después de todo tenía tres grandes amigos, padres que lo amaban, era rico, además de ser muy apuesto y el ser un varón después de todo, lo único que hacía falta para que su vida fuera perfecta era una chica alguien que lo amara y velaría por su bienestar y él ya tenía a alguien, con quien le gustaría casarse _Lilian Evans o Lily_ para abreviar, desde el primer momento que la vio supo que era a quien buscaba , era inteligente, amable, bonita era todo lo que deseaba en su perfecta esposa, pero el único e insignificante problema que le impedía qué estuvieran juntos tenía nombre y apellido **_Severus Snape,_** sip ese era su problema la pelirroja ni siquiera lo miraba por estar siempre al pendiente de ese doncel de cabello grasiento y ojos negros, la única manera para que lo mirara era el molestar al chico grasiento, pero ella solo le dirigía miradas de odio y rencor ¡vamos! el es JAMES POTTER un sangre pura, adinerado, guapo, sensual, caballeroso, ¡¿que tenía Snape que él no?!  
  
Era una completa injusticia por ello le hacía la vida de cuadritos a Snivellus, como le gustaba decirle al Slytherin, ahora ya no sabía ni qué hacer para que la linda pelirroja le prestara un mínimo de atención apenas lo veía y lo pasaba de largo, ¡pero hoy no! Este día haría la mejor broma del siglo junto a sus amigos y él esperaba que Evans lo mirara con admiración y tal vez con el tiempo por fin le diga que si para ser su novia, pero como decía su madre "Quien tiene paciencia, obtendrá lo que desea" algo que hoy podría en práctica si hoy por fin Lily Evans tendría su completa atención sobre su persona.

**𝔓𝔞𝔰𝔦𝔩𝔩𝔬 𝔞𝔩 𝔊𝔯𝔞𝔫 ℭ𝔬𝔪𝔢𝔡𝔬𝔯**

-Bien ¿están listos?-miro a sus espaldas a sus amigos quienes asintieron en confirmación

-James ¿estás seguro de esto?-pregunto su querido amigo Remus un bonito doncel de cabellos rubios sucio y ojos color miel con una piel levemente pálida, de complexión delgada y un poco bajo, miro a su amigo unos segundos antes de asentir en confirmación

-Si ya es hora de que Snivellus sepa su lugar-dijo con seguridad sonriendo burlonamente ¡oh ya quería ver la cara que pondría Snape al ser cubierto con moco de troll!

-Si tú lo dices...espero que no te arrepientas después-

-No te preocupes Monny todo saldrá bien-le aseguró su otro mejor amigo Sirius, un chico de cabellos negros con ondulaciones que le llagaban hasta los hombros, piel pálida y con unos encantadores ojos grises, algo destaca-ble de la familia Black al igual que él era un varón, como heredero de la noble y ancestral casa Black

-Si escucha a Sirius-le resto importancia y se acomodo mejor en su lugar donde estaban los tres escondidos, hasta que un pequeño Peter se acercó a ellos con pasos apresurados

-¡Ahí viene Snape!-dijo Peter antes de tomar su lugar correspondiente detrás de Remus, Peter era un doncel al igual que Remus, era un poco más bajito que los tres Gryffindor's pero no dejaba de ser adorable, con su cabello castaño corto hasta las orejas, con unos encantadores ojos azules, tal vez era un poco rellenito pero nada que un poco de ejercicio y unos retoques no lo arreglara, pero aún así sus amigos lo querían

-Excelente-

Colocándose los cuatro en una posición estratega, se ocultaron debajo de la capa de invisibilidad de James esperando el momento justo para soltar la cuerda donde estaba un gran balde lleno de moco de troll, moco que no fue para nada fácil de conseguir pero todo habrá valido la pena cuando caiga encima del Slytherin.

Con atención observaron cómo de uno de los pasillos salía un doncel de cabellos negros hasta los hombros, delgado con una piel pálida casi enfermiza, pero no quitándole su encanto pómulos altos y facciones delicadas además de unos hipnóticos ojos negros que te obligan a perderte en ellos, a su lado venia una pelirroja de cabello largo hasta la mitad de la espalda atado a un listón morado, una piel pálida con algunas apenas imperceptibles pecas sobre su nariz, pero lo más atrayente eran esos encantadores ojos verdes llenos de amabilidad, algo que al verlos volvía loco a James, por eso aún más decidido decir hacer esta broma quería que eso hermosos ojos solo lo miraran a él.

En el momento en que Severus abrió las puertas del comedor y dejó pasar primero a la pelirroja como todo un caballero, cuando la chica ya no está en la línea de fuego, soltó la cuerda observó con fascinación como en cámara lenta caía el líquido verdoso con un nauseabundo olor directo a la cabeza del azabache, a tan sólo unos centímetros de caer algo lo detuvo y la sustancia verdosa en vez de caer directamente a la cabeza de Snivellus, se impactó sobre ellos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Sintió la sustancia por todo su cuerpo abriendo los ojos lentamente con sus manos quito el moco de sus anteojos, para encontrase con unos penetrantes ojos _Verde Slytherin._

-¿Pero...que..?-miro desconcertado a su alrededor antes de encontrarse nuevamente con esos ojos

-Espero que aprendas, que no debes de meterte con un Slytherin sin sufrir antes las consecuencias-una voz retumbo en el vacío pasillo, antes de que pudiera decir algo las puertas del comedor se cerraron detrás del chico de brillantes ojos verdes

-James-escuchó a lo lejos su nombre pero no le presto mayor importancia, trataba de recordar esos hermosos ojos, que a decir verdad eran mucho más bonitos, encantadores y brillantes que los de Evans

-James-nuevamente lo ignoró quería preservar en su memoria eso ojos

-¡James!-brincó asustado al escuchar el potente grito cerca de su oído, alejándose unos pasos de Sirius quien había gritado cerca de su oído, cubrió su oreja con su mano en un vago intento de detener el zumbido de aturdimiento que sentía

-¡Pero que te pasa Sirius, casi me dejas sordo!-

-Espero que tengan una buena explicación jovencitos-los colores abandonaron su rostro al escuchar esa fuerte voz llena de autoridad, lentamente giró su cuerpo para encontrarse con los fríos ojos de su jefa de casa la profesora McGonagall.

-¿Y bien?-

-Emm ¿fue un accidente de...pociones?-sonrió tímidamente esperando que le creyera la profesora de transformaciones

-25 puntos menos para Gryffindor por cada uno de ustedes-sentenció mirando más que molesta a sus estudiantes   
-Y castigo conmigo a las 6 durante tres semanas-

-Pero!...-se calló rápidamente al ver que los intensos ojos oliva, le miraban con advertencia

-¿Desea otra semana Señor Potter?-levantó una ceja esperando a alguna protesta por parte del menor, al no escuchar nada se irguió en toda su estatura y miró a cada uno de los muchachos  
-Limpien este desorden antes de que el almuerzo termine, los veré más tarde en su castigo y espero que no..lleguen..tarde-dijo con voz severa, antes de entrar también al gran comedor

_Y esa fue la primera vez que James conoció esos vibrantes ojos verdes, que se volverían más tarde en su obsesión, aún sin saber la identidad del misterios joven._

_Pero el sabía que no iba a ser la primera vez que se encontrarían, tal vez no ahora, pero muy pronto lo harían, solo era cuestión de esperar y ver cómo su vida daba un giro de 180 grados, con tan solo ver esos hermosos ojos, del mismo color de la...casa.._  
**_Slytherin_ **

-Levi_Potter_Riddle


	3. II

𝚂𝚎𝚐𝚞𝚗𝚍𝚘 𝙰𝚗̃𝚘   
𝟷𝟹 𝚍𝚎 𝙽𝚘𝚟𝚒𝚎𝚖𝚋𝚛𝚎 𝚍𝚎 𝟷9𝟽𝟸

La segunda vez que lo vio fue en el aula de pociones, había sido enviado por la enfermera Promfrey por algunas pociones que necesitaba aquel día que hubo un accidente en el salón de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, gracias a un hechizo mal dicho que ocasiono una pequeña explosión llevándose consigo a varios alumnos al ala de enfermería, como las pociones no habían sido abastecidas aun Madam Pomfrey lo envió por más, al ser el único en buenas condiciones.

Apenas llego escucho la voz del profesor alagando a alguien por su perfecta poción, asomo la cabeza para encontrarse con el profesor parado en unas mesas de enfrente, donde estaba Malfoy y otro chico que no pudo reconocer porque estaba de espaldas, el estar parado ahí sin decir nada por mucho tiempo hizo que en algún momento toda la clase se me quedara mirando, me avergoncé un poco pero rápidamente volví a mi postura relajada, carraspeando la voz un poco y dije:

-Profesor Slughorn-pronuncie su nombre un poco fuerte para que me escuchara desde la puerta y dejara de alagar a quien sea ese tipo de enfrente, logre captar la atención del trió uno me miro desconcertado, otro molesto por la interrupción, el ultimo ¡por los calzones de Merlín bendito!, sentí que mis ojos casi se salían de mis cuencas al ver quien era el otro sujeto al lado de Malfoy.

_Avellana y verde se encontraron, un brillo singular se poso sobre ese par de ojos, haciéndolos ver mucho mas radiantes de lo que ya eran esas iris verdes._

-Ah! señor Potter a que debo su interrupción en mi clase-no quería apartar mi mirada de aquellos resplandecientes ojos,pero con pesar redirigí mi mirada al profesor

-Lamento haber interrumpido su clase profesor, pero Madam Pomfrey me a enviado por unas pociones que le hacen falta-exprese los mas educadamente posible esperando por alguna señal de que me entregaría las pociones, no quería seguir en esa aula podía sentir la curiosa e intensa mirada sobre el, quería salir corriendo de ahí,subir a una escoba y luego largarse a cualquier lugar menos donde estuvieran esos ojos

-Oh! si si, espere un segundo y voy por ellas, ¡la clase a terminado chicos pueden irse!-declaro el profesor antes de retirarse a algún lugar por las pociones antes de que terminara de desaparecer entre unos estantes regreso y gritó:

-¡Por poco y lo olvido!...¡Señor Riddle quédese también por favor!-le sonrió a alguien que no pude ver entre el montonero de alumnos de Tercer Año saliendo por la puerta donde aun seguía parado, cuando todos se fueron, sacudí mi uniforme ¡Pero que maleducados! ¡uno aquí tranquilamente parado y lo atropellan!, ¡corriendo, como si fueran perseguidos por un Troll!

Ahora regresando al tema inicial las pociones...a la espera de ellas junto a un tal Riddle pero...

¿Quien demonios era Riddle?, jamas había escuchado ese apellido de alguna familia sangre pura, cuando busque con la mirada al tal Riddle me di cuenta que ¡era el chico de bonitos ojos!, ¡maldito seas, Slughorn!, ¡no puedes dejarme aquí solo con el!, un silencio un poco incomodo inundo el aula, me removí en mi lugar de pie, Riddle seguía en su lugar guardando sus pertenecías lo mas tranquilamente sin importarle en lo mas mínimo mi presencia ¡pero como se atreve!, mínimo debería disculparse por haber arruinado mi oportunidad para que Lily cayera por fin a mis pies, le mire molesto, estaba a nada de reclamar por su disculpa, pero me detuve a verle mejor que aquella vez en el pasillo, ahora observándolo con debida atención debía admitirlo que era bastante guapo, su cabello era tan negro como las plumas de un cuervo acomodado de una manera casi perfecta, parecía un poco mas alto que el a simple vista pero estaba seguro que si se paraba a su lado seria tan solo unos centímetros de diferencia, sus pómulos eran marcados, pero delicados haciéndolo ver mas aristocrático, su piel era lisa y blanca como la porcelana, una pequeña nariz perfilada se podía observar, labios carnoso de color carmín, sus cejas eran del mismo tono que su cabello pero delgadas y perfiladas, sus dedos eran largos y delgados se veían suaves al tacto y delicados, pero lo que mas lo tenia cautivado de ese agraciado rostro eran esas largas y gruesas pestañas negras que cubrían tan celosamente esos centelleantes ojos verdes.

Mire avergonzado a otro lado sonrojándose en el proceso, al sentir la mirada curiosa del Slytherin, sintiéndose aún avergonzado porque lo descubrieran, miro con impaciencia por donde se había ido Slughorn.

_¡¿Cuánto mas iba a demorar?!,¡Poppy lo matara, por haber tardado tanto!_

-Aquí están las pociones que pidió Señor Potter-apareció tan repentinamente que por poco pega un brinco al oírlo a su lado

_¡Por fin!_

-Gracias profesor, bueno me retiro-tomo la caja de pociones, sonriendo forzosamente al hombre solo quería irse antes de que cayera aún más en la belleza de ese muchacho

-Si adelante Madam Pomfrey debe de estar esperándolo-

-Si gracias nuevamente, con su permiso-abrió la puerta detrás de el y salio corriendo, no quería permanecer más tiempo en ese lugar, aun podía sentir ese par de esmeraldas sobre el

•  
•  
•  
•

Al final del día, no podía sacármelo de la cabeza, el tan solo cerrar los ojos veía esos brillantes ojos verdes, no podía estarle pasando esto a el ¡Joder! , a él le gustaba Lily no podía mirar a nadie más que a la pelirroja, después de todo tenía que hacer que ella saliera con él para después de la graduación, casarse y tener hijos...¿cierto?

Él no podía olvidarle de un momento a otro, no eso no es de Gryffindor's necesitaba sacarse a Riddle de la cabeza cuanto antes....y ya sabía cómo.

_Así siguió transcurriendo el año escolar, entre James y sus amigos haciendo bromas a Snape para ser detenidas por Riddle o Malfoy con algún hechizo punzante de intermedio, al parecer ambas serpientes mayores comenzaron a ser amigos del pequeño doncel y eso disgustaba a más de uno._

_A James, porque no le gustaba ver a Malfoy y Snape tan cerca del azabache, cosa que no comprendía porque se sentía así de molesto al verlos tan juntos._

_Sirius pensaba que nadie merecía ser amigo de alguien como Snivellus, ni mucho menos acercarse más de lo que deberían a algo que es suyo, cosa que el heredero Black no admitiría para disgusto de todos._

_El pequeño Remus simplemente pensaba que sus amigos eran unos idiotas que no se daban cuenta que les atraían ese par de Slytherins, aun que él tampoco se quedaba tan atrás, después de todo su mirada siempre terminaba por desviarse a la mesa verde y plata cuando ese chico de cabellos largos y platinados entraba al Gran Comedor sentía a su lobo brincar de alegria con tan solo verlo, no comprendía porque se sentía tan atraído hacia aquel rubio._

_Y bueno el profesor de DCAO, Albus Dumbledore pensaba que todo esto era divertido, esos jóvenes solo necesitaban un empujoncito, porque si hay algo que tenia muy en claro Albus era..._

**"El amor es un secreto que los ojos no saben guardar"**

-Levi_Potter_Riddle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola, espero que les haya gustado!
> 
> Es el capitulo 2 y James ya esta comenzando a tener dudas, sera que por fin ¿se dará cuanta?, aun que no es el único nuestros otros dos Gryffindor´s también están dándose cuenta de su pequeño amorío a ciertas serpientes, y Albus ser nuestra celestina que nos ayudara a unir estas hermosas y tercas parejas y quien sabe tal vez más :)


	4. III

𝚂𝚎𝚐𝚞𝚗𝚍𝚘 𝙰𝚗̃𝚘   
𝟷𝟷 𝚍𝚎 𝙴𝚗𝚎𝚛𝚘 𝚍𝚎 𝟷9𝟽𝟹

Lucius Malfoy no era para nada discreto con sus sentimientos hacia cierto Gryffindor que le traía por las nubes. Todos en su casa notaban como su mirada se desviaba a la mesa de Gryffindor últimamente, mas específicamente desde finales del año pasado, y a quien miraba era a ese joven doncel de cabellos rubios cenizos y con unos hermosos ojos color miel.

Su enamoramiento había comenzado cuando lo había visto por primera vez, en los jardines del colegio observando con amor las hermosas gardenias que ahí crecían. Ese día cuando vio la hermosa sonrisa que broto de los delicados labios de cereza del de ojos miel, lo dejo prendado.

Desde ese día comenzó a observarlo con mayor atención al susodicho, y poco a poco termino cayendo ante ese lindo y adorable león que había logrado poseer su corazón con solo un par de sonrisas.

Tan sumido estaba en sus pensamientos, que no noto las miradas divertidas de sus compañeros.

-Lucius, podrías por favor-

-Dejar de comerte-

-Con la mirada-

-Ha Lupin-

Los gemelos Lestrange, dijeron esto último de manera divertida al ver el sonrojo que comenzaba a aparecer en las pálidas mejillas del heredero Malfoy, quien volteó la mirada a su almuerzo aún sin tocar.

-No se de que me están hablando-Lucius se hizo el desentendido y fingió demencia, al verse descubierto viendo a su amado Gryffindor

-Claarooo-respondieron ambos hermanos

Los demás Slytherin veían esta interacción divertidos, ellos ya habían notado las miradas para nada disimuladas que el Malfoy le enviaba al Gryffindor de segundo año quien al parecer no le era tan indiferente pero al menos sabía disimularlo un poco mejor que su rubio amigo.

Los Slytherin de tercer año creían que su amigo solo necesitaba un pequeño empujón para acercarse al de cabellos cenizos y bueno, quienes son ellos para no ayudar a su oxigenado y dramático amigo con su conquista.

_Esto será divertido de ver_

Pensó Bellatrix, cuando vio las miradas de complicidad que tenían los amigos y sus ojos grises brillaron con diversión, Tom enfrente suyo, simplemente pudo negar un poco divertido porque el sabía que esto sería un completo desastre, pero estaba más que curioso por saber que harían sus amigos para ayudar a Lucius.

Y Lucius estaba completamente fascinado viendo a su hermoso león reír por algo que habían comentado los amigos de este, pensaba que esa risa era lo más hermoso que había escuchado en sus 13 años de vida.

-Yo, les recomendaría que no se metieran- la monótona voz de Ethan Nott los saco de su conversación de cómo ayudar a Lucius con Lupin, los gemelos lo miraron más que indignados al igual que Amanda y las hermanas Black y bueno Severus....Severus solo estaba en medio de todo este embrollo, no prestando ninguna atención al estar muy concentrado en su libro avanzado de pociones.

-¿Y eso porqué?...-preguntó Amanda Zabini mirando a su compañero de año, con una de sus finas cejas alzadas en espera de una respuesta 

-Simplemente es mejor que el rió siga su curso, y no _interponérsele_ o quererlo desviar-explicó el de ojos azules al ver las miradas confundidas de sus amigos, simplemente rodó los ojos con resignación y continuó su desayuno sin molestarse en seguir insistiendo, ellos mismo averiguarían su propio error sólo tenía que esperarlo.

_Esto será un desastre_

-Y bueno como les decía antes de la interrupción....-

_**_______________________________** _

Y bueno nuestro queridísimo Ethan Nott no se equivocó.....,está de más decir que todo había sido un completo desastre y una gran pérdida de tiempo. Todo había sido un completo fracaso, los gemelos Lestrange se preguntaban ¿que había salido mal?, Amanda y las dos menores hermanas Black pensaban en más formas de poder unir a la pareja, estaba claro que los Slytherin no servían como cupidos o más bien sus amigos no servían para esto.

Ahí se encontraban todos ellos en la biblioteca pensando en nuevas formas de poder unir a la pareja cuando algo muy peculiar paso frente a sus ojos.

-Chicos..-

-Oigan-

-¡Oigan!-les grito Narcissa al grupo que se callo al escuchar el grito que retumbo en los tímpanos de todos 

-¡Diablos! cissa pero ¿que te pasa?-se quejo Andromeda tapándose sus oídos 

-Miren-apunto a unos estantes más adelante donde se podía apreciar a dos jóvenes de espaldas, ambos, jóvenes portaban uniformes de distintos colores pero eso no les importo sino _quienes_ eran los portadores de esos uniformes. 

Lucius su rubio amigo estaba conversando completamente feliz por quien era su amor, Remus Lupin quien de igual forma sonreía completamente feliz por la presencia del mayor, ambos adolescentes conversaban sobre el libro que portaba el más joven. Ninguno de ellos se podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, su intervención por juntarles no era más innecesaria tan solo bastaron un poco más de presión en el rubio para que por fin se acercara a hablarle a su adorable león quien se veía más que feliz por la presencia del Slytherin. Todos miraron anonado como la feliz y (próximamente) nueva pareja se alejaba a la salida de la biblioteca perdiéndose detrás de la puerta de la misma.

-Les dije que no era necesario que intervinieran-un tranquilo y sonriente Ethan Nott apareció de entre unos estantes asustando al grupo de serpientes que le miraron tal vez un poco avergonzados.

_Y bueno...¡el desgraciado tenia razón!_

_**_____________5 Meses después_____________** _

La últimos 5 meses habían sido los más hermosos para Remus Lupin y Lucius Malfoy, esta hermosa pareja que el tan solo verla en los pasillos podías sentir y ver el amor que se profesaban salir hasta por los poros de sus pieles, la pareja en si era la más hablada en Hogwarts que era imposible no verle a ambos juntos tomados de las manos o recostados en algún árbol hablando o siendo tan melosos como solo podía ser la pareja.

En si la la dulce pareja era _adorable_

Los amigos de este par simplemente no podían quejarse, estaban felices por sus amigos por su pareja a pesar de que esta era un león y una serpiente, hubo múltiples discusiones entre ambos grupos por la recién pareja, pero esta simplemente ignoro a sus amigos haciéndoles ver su error de que si ellos no podían ver lo felices que estaban estando juntos entonces tal vez deberían dejar de ser amigos, esta de más decir que eso dolió en el orgullo de todos pero en fin al final lograron hacer una especie de tregua que puso contenta a la pareja.

-Luc-murmuro Remus a su pareja quien estaba recostado sobre sus piernas, sin dejar de acariciar los platinados cabellos de su novio hizo la pregunta que tanto le carcomía

-¿Si?-respondió el mayor sin pensar en levantarse en un largo rato del cómodo regazo de su pareja 

-¿Qué pensaste cuando me viste por primera vez?-pregunto tímidamente el de cabellos cenizos, lentamente bajo la mirada del hermoso atardecer para encontrarse con el plata liquida de los ojos del mayor mirarle con amor, que sintió como algo en su pecho se calentaba por saber que el era quien causaba esa mirada 

Lucius lentamente acerco su mano a la nuca de su pareja y acaricio el cuello de este logrando que se estremeciera el de ojos miel por las lentas caricias que acariciaban su cabello, el de ojos como la plata miro fijamente los ojos contrarios y con voz tranquila dijo 

-Cuando te vi por primera vez pensé que estaban cayendo ángeles-

Remus no pudo evitar la tierna sonrisa que surco por sus labios, lentamente se acerco a los labios del mayor, con el simple hecho de mover sus labios estos se rosaban en ningún momento aparto la mirada contraria y dijo

-Te amo Luc-

-Yo también te amo Rem-

Ambos se fundieron en un tierno beso sus labios amoldándose perfectamente a los contrarios, ambos sonrieron en el beso, sabiendo que este hermoso sentimiento que ambos sentían brotar en los más profundo de su corazón perduraría durante muchos muchos años más...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Déjenme decirles que este tan solo fue el primer paso para que muchas otras pareja comiencen a formarse, porque...tan solo se necesita un poco de iniciativa y valor para poder estar con la persona que amas._

_Y esto tan solo fue la punta del Iceberg queridos lectores_

_Porque cuando Lucius Malfoy, pudo por primera vez sentir los cálidos labios de quien se volvería su primer y único amor , solo pudo pensar algo_

**...**

_**"Cuando vi su sonrisa lo supe, era la sonrisa que quería ver siempre al despertar durante el resto de mi vida"** _

_-Levi_Potter_Riddle_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, ¡Espero que les haya gustado!  
> Poco a poco las parejas se están formando que emocionante!!
> 
> James: entonces Tom, para cuando ¿tu y yo?,...¿o que? le tienes miedo al éxito  
> Tom:*se voltea completamente sonrojado*  
> Yo: ¡Ya dile que si!


	5. VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les guste el capitulo hasta ahora es el más largo que he escrito, lamento la tardanza pero es que estaba de campamento y el capitulo aun no estaba listo hasta ayer en la noche y hoy que lo estaba corrigiendo. Adoro ir de campamento pero como odio los insectos ugh...

𝚃𝚎𝚛𝚌𝚎𝚛 𝚊𝚗̃𝚘  
𝟷𝟾 𝚍𝚎 𝙵𝚎𝚋𝚛𝚎𝚛𝚘 𝚍𝚎 𝟷9𝟽𝟺

**𝔊𝔯𝔞𝔫 ℭ𝔬𝔪𝔢𝔡𝔬𝔯**

James Potter miraba con el ceño fruncido la mesa de Slytherin, sus dedos golpeando con desinterés la mesa en donde estaba sentado. El Gryffindor no sabía porque últimamente prestaba tanta atención a los ocupantes de aquella mesa en especial a _esa_ persona, que no lograba recientemente sacar de sus pensamientos y es que el tan solo verle en algún pasillo o que sus miradas se encontrarán hacia a su corazón latir de una manera que jamás pensó.

Y era algo que le inquietaba de manera alarmante, porque el tan solo captar esa figura perteneciente de esos espléndidos ojos verdes sentía que todo su mundo estaba completo, como si esas iris fueran la respuesta de todos los enigmas del universo más bien de _su_ universo.

Por ello estaba confundido porque se suponía que a él, le gustaban las niñas más específicamente a Lily no los niños como Riddle, serios, narcisistas, adorables, sexys, no, no, ¡NO!.

Comenzó a negar James ocultando su rostro entre sus manos al sentir el calor comenzar a invadir sus mejillas y la punta de sus orejas ¿en que se supone, que estaba pensando?.

_Ha él no podía gustarle esa ¡serpiente rastrera de Riddle!_

Tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos, que no presto atención al nuevo anuncio que había dicho el director Dippet.

-Pero sólo podrán participar en este duelo alumnos de cuarto año en adelante-había dicho el viejo director mirando a cada alumno con una sonrisa, algunos se quejaron por esta injusticia, pero el anciano hombre los ignoró y continuó con su discurso   
-Por ello cada casa deberá tener a dos campeones que les representarán, para competir contra las otras casas del instituto-había terminado de dar esta información y cada alumno del comedor comenzó a murmurar quienes serían los mejores para que les representaran.

-Estos campeones se decidirán por un duelo dentro de cada casa todos los alumnos participarán menos los de años inferiores-Albus Dumbledore se levantó de su asiento como profesor de DCAO, anunciando esta nueva información solo logrando emocionar más a los alumnos

En la mesa de Gryffindor, los alumnos de tercer año se veían más que frustrados porque no podrían participar.

-¡Esto es completamente injusto!-Sirius quien había alegado, cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho desviando discretamente la mirada a la casa contraria, donde cierto chico de ojos negros de igual manera se le vio frustrado por no poder participar

-Vamos, Sirius no es tan malo-sonrió Remus a su amigo enfurruñado en su asiento

-Pero es que, ¡no es justo, Rem!, apuesto a que nosotros les ganaríamos a todos, y James está de acuerdo conmigo-  
-¿Cierto, prongs?-Sirius codeó al castaño quien al parecer acababa de despertar de su ensoñación con cierto chico de ojos verdes

-¿Qué? Ah...¡si! Sirius tiene razón Monny-James sonrió nervioso a su amigo de ojos miel, mejor seguirle la corriente a su amigo antes de que comiencen a hacerle preguntas, de las que estaba seguro que no podría contestar

Remus miró al castaño con una ceja alzada unos minutos, antes de alzar los hombres y mirar a ambos chicos enfrente de él.

-Bueno, aunque pudiéramos participar sería algo muy tonto ya que aún no sabemos los suficientes hechizos como para defendernos y en este "torneo" tienes que saber defenderte de otros hechizos-Remus intentaba hacer razonar a sus amigos, para que vieran la lógica de todo esto

-Aún así creo que sería algo muy divertido-esta vez había dicho Frank quien estaba sentado a su lado izquierdo, bebiendo un poco de jugo de calabaza

-Solo piénsalo el poder enfrentarte en duelo contra otros participantes, el poder conocer la cantidad de poder de cada uno y poder compararte con alguno de ellos-Sirius había levantado el puño en alto dándole énfasis a sus palabras

-El poder sobrepasar nuestros limites, seria algo muy beneficioso-James había terminado la frase de Sirius apoyándolo, él pensaba que sería algo muy divertido además de educativo el poder entrar al torneo pero lastimosamente aún eran de tercer año

Pero el sabía que _esa_ persona si estaría participando y era algo que le carcomía por dentro, aún sin poder reconocer sus sentimientos ya podía sentir la preocupación, porque él participará en este torneo.

-El torneo se realizará dentro de cuatro días, el tiempo suficiente para escoger a sus participantes-había terminado de decir el director, para después de desaparecer detrás de una de las puertas del comedor

_ ** _Cuatro días después__**

El tiempo de espera había concluido y cada alumno y profesor de Hogwarts se encontraba en la cancha de quidditch que había sido transformada en una especie de arena de duelos, las protecciones apenas visibles ante los demás, rodeaban a los espectadores evitando así que algún hechizo dañara a alguien que no fuera alguno de los participantes.

_Pero que te han hecho_

James miraba con pena el campo de quidditch, antes tan hermoso y glorioso ahora rebajado a una simple arena de duelo.

El cuarteto de amigos se dirigió a las gradas con los colores de Gryffindor algunas pancartas ya en el aire apoyando a ambos participantes a pertenecientes a la misma.   
En este caso habían participado, Adam Vento un chico de séptimo año, con cabellos de un castaño rojizo y ojos cafés un poco arrogante el chico, pero todo eso se olvidaba a la hora de lanzar hechizos, a su lado estaba Eliot Hoffmann de cabello marrón y ojos negros bastante atractivo la verdad el chico era de origen Alemán que recientemente se había integrado el año pasado a Hogwarts para su séptimo año.

A unos metros de ellos estaban otros dos jóvenes pero con los colores azul y bronce, William Smith un revenclaw de séptimo año de caballo rubios y ojos azul opaco, a su lado Xenophilius Lovegood el cabello de este eran blancos casi compitiendo a los plateado de Malfoy, fácilmente podría pasar como uno sino fueran por sus ojos azul cielo, Xenophilius hasta ahora era el primer doncel en participar.

A unos pasos de ellos estaban los de la casa amarillo y negro, Amos Diggory de cabellos de un castaño claro y de ojos color ámbar, alguien siempre dispuesto a darte una mano como un buen Hufflepuff, junto a él Margaret Fleet de cabellos castaños y ojos azules una chica muy linda a ojos de todos, también de de sexto año.

Y para finalizar Slytherin, la casa verde y plata tenía unos participantes peculiares, Emma Vanity de séptimo año de cabellos dorados y ojos verde oliva la chica era capitana del equipo de quidditch y este sería su último año antes de pasárselo a alguien más, la seria adolescente hablaba animadamente con un azabache de ojos verdes como su misma casa, Tom Riddle mostraba una pequeña sonrisa ante la chica quien sonreía de igual forma por lo que sea que estuvieran hablando, Riddle era el único alumno de cuarto año en participar y esto tenía a más de uno asombrado, menos a la casa de las serpientes quienes inflaban el pecho de orgullo al ver que alguien de menor grado participaba en un torneo como este y es que era bien sabido entre las serpientes que Tom Riddle, era el mejor en duelos no importa si eran con magia o a la manera muggle el chico siempre terminaba por salir victorioso e ileso.

El director se había levantado para comenzar a dar su discurso de iniciación, discurso que claramente, James no presto ni la más mínima atención por estar atontado mirando al chico de centelleantes ojos verdes, que no le había dirigido la mirada en todo este tiempo. Algo que frustro de cierta forma al castaño, si no fuera por que Peter le había tocado el hombro no habría alcanzado a escuchar los hechizos no permitidos en el duelo.

-Y recuerden están estrictamente prohibidos las imperdonables y los hechizos de fuego o explosiones-todos los participantes asintieron y fueron a sentarse a unos bancos que estaban en debajo de las gradas.  
-¡Bien, damas y caballeros nuestros primeros duelistas serán! ¡Margaret Fleet de Hufflepuff! y ¡Eliot Hoffmann de Gryffindor!-anunció a ambos participantes quienes se pararon en medio de la arena, hicieron una reverencia y se colocaron en posiciones de defensa

El duelo dio comienzo claramente se notaba porque ellos habían salido victoriosos entre todos los demás de sus casas, sabían una gran cantidad de hechizos tanto de defensa como de ataque, pero ninguno de ellos era un buen estratega, el duelo había acabado después de diez minutos saliendo como vencedor Hoffmann, Margaret había descuidado sus pies y había sido prácticamente enterrada dejando solo la mitad de su pecho afuera y su varita a algunos metros lejos de su alcance.

Así pasaron participante por participante hasta que llegaron las finales solo quedando en pie cuatro concursantes, para ese entonces solo quedaban, Xenophilius Lovegood, Adam Vento y ambos participantes de Slytherin que habían arrasado con todo.

-¡Para finalizar con este magnífico torneo, dividiremos ambos duelos en dos y los que salgan victoriosos, decidirán si desean enfrentarse con el otro ganador!-todo el mundo miraba a los cuatro restantes con asombro por haber llegado tan lejos en especial a Lovegood ya que todo el mundo lo tomaba por loco, pero había demostrado una gran habilidad como duelista y se había ganado el respeto de algunos sabiendo que no debían meterse con ese "inofensivo" doncel.   
-¡Y ahora el primer duelo sera entre!...¡Xenophilius Lovegood de Revenclaw! y ¡Emma Vanity de Slytherin!-

Lovegood y Vanity hicieron un reverencia, algo común en los duelos, después ambos se alejaron y se colocaron en posiciones de ataque, las varitas adoptan una postura especifica, en las manos de sus portadores. Lovegood sonrió dulcemente a la Slytherin quien le devolvió el gesto solo que un poco más discreto cuando el sonido del cañón se escucho los hechizos rápidamente comenzaron a volar.

-¡ **Petrificus Totalus**!-había lanzado la Slytherin al doncel quien rápidamente levanto un escudo a su alrededor

-¡ **Locomotor Mortis**!-el hechizo del doncel fue esquivado por un salto de la mayor quien regreso con más fuerza sus hechizos al por fin encontrar a alguien que estuviera a su nivel de combate

-¡ **Fluctus**!-el hechizo dio directo en el pecho del doncel quien salio volando un par de metros antes de levantarse rápidamente y lanzar su siguiente hechizo

-¡ **Desvaister**!-raíces comenzaron emerger del suelo, inmovilizando los pies de Vanity, quien había dejado de forcejar después de unos segundos de no poder liberarse, aun estando atrapada entre las raíces continuo lanzando hechizos que eran esquivados por el peliblanco, en busca de tiempo para poder convocar el contra hechizo del Revenclaw.   
-¡ **Ramos Mort**!-sus piernas apenas fueron liberadas salto lejos de las raíces y siguió lanzando hechizos 

Los hechizos seguían volando por todas partes, este era hasta ahora uno de los duelos más entretenidos en lo que llevaba el torneo, los dos jóvenes se encontraban ya cansados de lazar hechizos, pero sabían que no acabaría hasta que el otro cayera. Lovegood levanto su varita contra su compañera y lanzo el hechizo que tanto había esperado lanzar aunque no era el único, con un hechizo en mente.

-¡¡ **Jauleo**!!-

-¡¡ **Mimblewimble**!!-

Emma Vanity a su alrededor se formo una jaula, evitando así que pudiera escapar o lanzar algún hechizo, Xenophilius Lovegood el rayo de luz azulado, evitaba que pudiera conjurar algún hechizo, Dippet se levanto nuevamente de su asiento y dio fin al duelo quedando como ganador Xenophilius al seguir aun en pie mientras que su compañera no podía conjurar ningún hechizo, ambos jóvenes fueron liberados de sus hechizos y se dieron la mano como un gesto amistoso,Xenophilius fue dirigido a las gradas junto a Emma quien le dio un apretón en le hombro a Tom cuando paso a su lado.

-Demuéstrales de que estamos hechos-le susurro al oído al azabache quien asintió como afirmación, una apenas imperceptible sonrisa se formo en sus finos rasgos siendo captada por muy pocos entre ellos Potter quien puso todo su atención en el nuevo combate que se estaba por formar.

-¡Nuestro ultimo duelo, señores! entre ¡Adam Vento de Gryffindor! y ¡Tom Riddle de Slytherin!-el grito de ambas casas no se hizo esperar ambas apoyando a sus respectivos campeones, Hufflepuff apoyando a ambas por igual mientras Revenclaw festejaba aun su victoria, pero sin dejar de apoyar a la casa de Gryffindor

Adam Vento y Tom Riddle se inclinaron, el mayor sonreía con arrogancia al ver que se enfrentaría al pobre niño de cuarto año, Tom simplemente pensaba que ya era hora de mostrar sus verdaderas habilidades y de demostrarles a todos de porque era el mejor.

Cuando el sonido del cañón resonó en toda el área, múltiples colores comenzaron a aparecer en la arena, dejando asombrados a todos por la cantidad tan rápida de lanzar hechizos por parte de ambos duelistas.

-¡ **Impedimenta**!-el hechizo fue esquivado con elegancia por el de ojos verdes quién regreso con un hechizo de ataque 

-¡ **Gladii Pluvia**!-múltiples agujas comenzaron a rodear al Gryffindor quien con rapidez intentaba formar un hechizo protector, pero le tomo unos segundos que este se formara, segundo que fueron aprovechados por las agujas quienes se dirigieron específicamente al trasero de este 

Los hechizos volaban entre ambos contrincantes, ambos esquivando y devolviendo el ataque con más fuerza, Tom no parecía ni esforzarse parecía que la sala de duelos una pista de baile para el, no literal pero así se veía a ojos de James quien miraba embobado los lentos y cautelosos movimientos del de ojos verdes, el otro Gryffindor de séptimo año lanzaba hechizo tras hechizo en un intento de darle al de cuarto año quien simplemente esquivaba y devolvía los hechizos tal vez no con la misma fuerza pero si con más eficacia, el rostro de Tom mostraba más que aburrimiento, y eso solo lograba irritar al de ojos cafés quien en un ataque de rabia lanzo uno de los hechizos no permitidos

-¡¡ **Aviectum Ignis**!!- el hechizo de fuego arrasaba con todo lo que estuviera a su paso, las protecciones se activaron y cubrieron a los demás alumnos todos menos a quien iba dirigido el hechizo, _Tom_ tan solo sonrió de lado y dándose impulso corrió directo a las llamas que se extendían con rapidez, todo el mundo se cubría la boca o los ojos no queriendo ver como terminaba chamuscado el azabache, James miraba todo aterrado inconscientemente deseaba que uno de los profesores detuviera este maldito duelo, ansiaba el poder ir y lanzarse a abrazar al azabache y nunca soltarle sus instintos le _decían_ que fuera y lo protegiera, lo que era suyo por derecho, James claramente estaba de acuerdo con esa voz en su cabeza quería estar ahí y resguardar al Slytherin.

Pero había algo que nadie sabia excepto dos profesores que miraban el duelo con unas sonrisa ya sabiendo quien iba a ser el ganador. Mary Riddle siempre había deseado una hija para poder inscribirla a múltiples concursos de belleza y de gimnasia, pero al saber que esperaba a un niño sus esperanzas comenzaron a disminuir y más al ver que su heredero no tenia pensado darle un nieto pronto, después de un par de años de resignarse a ser abuela, su hijo había llegado con la magnifica sorpresa de que tenia un hijo resultado del "amor" entre el y Merope Gaunt, Mary no pudo ocultar su felicidad y sin esperar por saber si era niño o niña fue e inscribió a su nieto de cinco años a una academia de gimnasia.

Dos días después de enterarse de que en realidad era un _niño_ sus esperanzas nuevamente comenzaron a caer, pero se levantaron al instante en que su adorable nieto le dijo unos días después, que estaba dispuesto a practicar gimnasia con tal de verla feliz.

Fue así como Tom Marvolo Riddle se convirtió durante cuatro años en el mejor gimnasta acrobático en toda la historia del deporte, marcando múltiples récords y ganando incontables medallas, Mary Riddle para ese entonces estaba feliz de que uno de sus sueños se volviera realidad, aunque lamentaba no haber introducido a su hermoso nieto en los certámenes de belleza, su hijo se había opuesto rotundamente a eso pero aun guardaba las esperanzas de que su nieto si le daría una niña no como su hijo.

_De algo tuvieron que servir todas esas horas de practica_

Había pensado Tom en esos momentos, cuando tomo impulso y dio una voltereta y un doble salto mortal con un triple giro impecable, por el cual era tan alabado en su antigua escuela, en la mitad de su tercer giro desenfundo su varita y apunto al estupefacto chico de séptimo año quien aun apuntando a donde se suponía que estaba, levanto la vista más que aterrado al ver al impecable Tom Riddle en el aire, quien le sonreía arrogante al ver su mirada asustada.

-¡¡ **Expelliarmus**!!-una luz roja broto de la varita de tejón haciendo brillar los verdes ojos del portador haciéndole ver a los ojos de James más hermoso, al ver como los verdes ojos tomaban pequeños destellos rojos

El hechizo se estrello de lleno en el pecho de Adam, quien salio disparado hacia una de las paredes y su varita que ahora residía en las manos de su oponente, de pie altivamente sin ningún rasguño o quemadura.

Los espectadores vieron el final del duelo con los ojos más que abiertos algunos incluso se les caía la boca hasta el suelo siendo incapaces de razonar, que Tom Riddle un alumno de cuarto año con menos experiencia en hechizos había vencido a uno de séptimo año y de la manera que ninguno se habría esperado, algunos nacidos de muggles reconocieron que ese salto era parte de una rutina de gimnasia que se hizo hace seis años en las Nacionales de Gimnasia Acrobático en Estados Unidos.

Los aplausos y gritos de la casa de Slytherin resonaban en todo el estadio, alabando a sus dos campeones por tan magníficos duelos, Emma se acerco y le dio unas palmadas al menor por su victoria.

-¿Como lograste no quemarte por el fuego?-le pregunto Eliot Hoffmann quien se acerco a ellos junto a los demás participantes 

-Me lance un **Protego Totalum** no verbal antes de saltar hacia las llamas-explico el Slytherin a los demás participantes quienes le felicitaron por haber logrado lanzar un hechizo tan complejo como ese 

El director junto a algunos profesores y la enfermera, se acercaron a ver como se encontraba el menor cuando salto sobre las llamas, pero al escuchar que pudo conjurar un hechizo tan complicado como el - **Protego Tontalum** \- el director no pudo evitar darle 15 puntos más a Slytherin por su impecable hechizo, aun así no pudo evitar que la enfermera le revisara en busca de alguna contusión, al ver que se encontraba en perfecto estado la enfermera simplemente le dio un sermón sobre que no debería haberse lanzado así a las llamas y que debió haber esperado a que algún profesor detuviera el fuego.

Adam Vento, perdió 50 puntos de Gryffindor y se gano un castigo de un mes por haber conjurado uno de los hechizos no permitidos, mientras que a los ganadores se les otorgo 200 puntos a cada uno ademas de unas medallas.

**...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...**

_Sin saberlo, Tom Riddle había hechizado a James Potter, quién haría lo que fuera  
_

_para poder tenerlo entre sus brazos_

**.**  
****

**.**

**.**

_" **A primera vista podría reconocerte, como si estuviéramos llamándonos el uno al otro. El ADN en mis vasos sanguíneos me dice que eres tú a quien había estado buscando** "_

-Levi_Potter_Riddle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, ¡Espero que les haya gustado!, necesitaba un poco de acción esta historia, pero no se preocupen que pronto volveremos a los problemas existenciales de James y algunas otras nuevas parejas.  
> Díganme de que pareja quieren que hable en el siguiente capitulo o que sea mencionada dentro del capitulo, (solo las parejas que aparecen en -Relationships-).
> 
> Siempre quise practicar gimnasia, lamentablemente no se podía en esos momentos de mi niñes. 
> 
> Así que pensé en introducir uno de mis sueños en esta bonita historia, un Tom habilidoso no solo en hechizos si no en su forma de combatir a la manera muggle así que pensé en poner que su abuela pensando que era una niña lo metió a clases de gimnasia sin saber que en realidad era un niño aun que eso no le importo mucho a nuestro querido Tom ya que el solo quería una familia así que se dedico a complacer a su abuela siendo el mejor en gimnasia.
> 
> Aquí el vídeo de donde me inspire para el salto de Tom, póngalo en el segundo 19 ahí es donde Tom saca su varita y lanza el hechizo.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pS7drTFYsNs 
> 
> También de donde saque todos los hechizos :))
> 
> https://prioriincantatem.fandom.com/es/wiki/Hechizos_de_defensa_contra_las_artes_oscuras  
> https://aminoapps.com/c/harry-potter-espanol/page/blog/hechizos-de-fuego/g0Ba_YjRu6uVbvDkVbomMa8gvowj2XEkQZn


	6. V

𝙲𝚞𝚊𝚛𝚝𝚘 𝙰𝚗̃𝚘   
𝟹𝟶 𝚍𝚎 𝚂𝚎𝚙𝚝𝚒𝚎𝚖𝚋𝚛𝚎 𝚍𝚎 𝟷9𝟽𝟺

**𝔗𝔬𝔯𝔯𝔢𝔊𝔯𝔶𝔣𝔣𝔦𝔫𝔡𝔬𝔯 _,_ 𝔥𝔞𝔟𝔦𝔱𝔞𝔠𝔦𝔬𝔫𝔢𝔰𝔡𝔢𝔠𝔲𝔞𝔯𝔱𝔬𝔞𝔫̃𝔬**

Hace un mes, había comenzado nuevamente el ciclo escolar y la selección de casas para los de primer año, a finales de su tercer año comenzó a darse cuanta que tenía cierto amorío por Riddle, mucho más profundo del que sentía por Lily, en algún punto del año escolar se había hartado de ir detrás de la pelirroja, era como un círculo vicioso, un día ella podía estar apegada a él y hablándole con ternura, otro día lo ignoraba como si no existiera como si no fuera digno de recibir tan siquiera una mirada o palabra de ella, al otro estaría molesta con él por no prestarle atención haciendo berrinches y así seguía y seguía, por ello decidió ponerle fin a todo, una semana antes de terminar su tercer año, algo que claramente disgustó a la pelirroja, diciendo que quien se creía para dejarla así , que se iba a arrepentir por esto y que iba a regresar pidiéndole otra oportunidad, eso lo hizo sentir disgustado, así que simplemente se fue ignorando los gritos furiosos de la chica, al día siguiente se sentía más ligero, como si un peso se le fuera quitado de encima.

Eso lo ayudó a reflexionar durante el verano sobre lo que sentía por Tom, el chico en si le atraía más que solo físicamente tenía _algo_ que lo hacía volver loco y que no pudiera apartar su mirada de esas bonitas caderas que se pavoneaban de manera elegante, por los pasillos del castillo, sentía un dolor en su parte baja al observar o pensar en ese, apetecible trasero que se lograba apreciar cuando no portaba sus túnicas encima, no dejando admirar ese estilizado cuerpo que se escondía, debajo de toda esa ropa que le gustaría arrancarle, para marcar esa cremosa piel, que portaba el Slytherin.

_¿No podía ser más perfecto?_

Ese año sería diferente y lo sabía desde el momento, en que la casa verde y plata comenzó a actuar extraño, hacia las demás personas, más hostiles como si en cualquier momento te fueran a hechizar si te acercabas más de lo debido a Tom, Prince (NT: su apellido cambio en algún momento de su segundo año) y el hermano menor de Sirius, como si temiera que alguno de los tres se rompiera en cualquier momento, lo entendía por Severus y Regulus al ser ambos los únicos donceles en la casa verde y plata, ¿pero Tom? él era más que capas de defenderse y todo el mundo lo sabía y eso había quedo _muy_ claro en el duelo del año pasado donde el susodicho había ganado con tan solo 14 años contra otros de 16 y 17 años, destacaba por ser un gran duelista, estratega y ser el mejor de su año con las mejores calificaciones, así que no había porque sobre protegerlo de más...a menos que él también fuera....

_¡Por las bolas arrugadas de Merlin! ¡¿Cómo no lo había visto antes?!_

-¡Remus! ¡Remus!-salto a la cama de su amigo con una sonrisa de completa felicidad

-¿Y ahora a ti que te pico?-levantó le vista de su libro de defensa esperando la pregunta de su amigo y a que este parara de brincar en su cama

-¿Sabes cómo identificar a un doncel?-

-James que estás tramando ahora-cerro su libro, dejándolo en su mesita de noche ahora poniendo toda su atención a su loco, no estúpido y suicida amigo

-¡¿Cómo puedes insinuar eso?!, solo te preguntaba-dramatizo colocando una mano sobre su pecho aun que la sonrisa burlona que tenia no era buena señal 

-Ese tipo de preguntas no se hacen a menos que te guste alguien-

-B-Bueno yo-se sintió avergonzado había olvidado que su amigo Remus era muy observador

-¿Entonces me vas a decir?-

-Ya llegó por quien lloraban-entro un alegre Sirius a la habitación, seguido del pequeño Peter y Frank Longbottom con quien también compartían torre y era otro de sus mejores amigos, juntó a Sirius, Remus y Peter  
-Entonces, ¿que vas a decirnos Cornamenta?-

-James quiere saber como identificar a un doncel cuando la única manera es la mas obvia-explico Remus ahora con un ceño fruncido pero en sus ojos podía verse la burla, Sirius de inmediato capto el mensaje y comenzó a burlarse de su amigo

-¡James, eres todo un pillo!-comenzó a reír Sirius de manera escandalosa, Peter cubría su boca intentando no reír, Frank se veía avergonzado pero también sonreía

-¡De que te ríes Canuto, esto no es divertido!-se cruzo de brazos indignado el de lentes al ver como sus quienes se supone que eran sus amigos

-James enserio ¿no lo sabes?-sonreía burlonamente Frank esperando alguna negación

-Lo sabría si me dijeran-frunció el ceño ¡vamos! no era su culpa, nunca haber prestado atención a las clases de educación básica de sangre puras, cuando su madre siempre parecía tan seria y molesta

-James, solo hay dos maneras de identificar a un doncel, uno es preguntarle directamente aun que claro lo mas probable es que te de un golpe en el ojo y te diga que no es de tu incumbencia o la otra es-le respondió lo mas sereno y lento que pudo Remus en un intento de que la información llegara al cerebro de James y se diera cuanta que era una mala idea.

-Espiarlo en las duchas, con la esperanza de ver un tatuaje, en su cadera, espalda baja o vientre de alguna flor-le respondió de manera mas directa Sirius ahora con una sonrisa arrogante

-¿Tatuaje?¿Flor?-

-Si James, un tatuaje-Remus se levanto de la cama, para pararse en medio de la habitación y levantar su camisa.

En su costado derecho, había un tatuaje de unas hermosas Gardenias blancas hermosamente ilustradas en la perlada piel del doncel, el tatuaje iniciaba desde el final de las costillas hasta un poco más abajo de su axila, en total eran seis hermosas gardenias que formaban una media luna con sus pétalos blancos y sus tallos verdes.

-¿Siempre tuviste ese tatuaje? y ¿porque Gardenias?-miro detenidamente el tatuaje antes de que pudiera siquiera tocarlo Remus le pego un manotazo

-¡No lo toques!, los tatuajes son sensibles al contacto y si, siempre lo he tenido desde que nací, por lo que dijo mi padre y los libros lo afirman-Remus miro a su amigo con advertencia de que no debía intentar tocar su tatuaje otra vez

-¿Y porque una Gardenia?-preguntó nuevamente alejándose un poco de Remus no quería ser golpeado por este otra vez

-Son Gardenias, porque estas se les considera como un símbolo de pureza, sinceridad y admiración ademas que son un símbolo de gracia, pueden ser usadas para expresar un amor secreto que se le tiene a la persona-expreso Frank con una pequeña sonrisa

Es una Margarita, porque estas representan inocencia, alegría y un símbolo de paz, si a un persona se le regala una Margarita se le expresa un amor leal, inocente y puro-

-¡Oh!-ambos varones expresaron asombrados

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-pregunto Peter de pie al lado de su cama

-Se me da muy bien Herbología-levanto los hombros restando-le importancia

-¿Y las de ustedes que son?-preguntó esta vez Sirius, al convivir con su hermano que era también un doncel, en la casa de sus padres siempre lo protegía de cualquier cosa de la perturbadora casa Black, a pesar de que no estuvieran en la misma casa, el siempre iba a protegerlo, ahora tenía esa misma necesidad de proteger a sus amigos desde que habia descubierto que eran donceles en su primer año

Peter esta vez se colocó en medio de la habitación y levantó un poco su camisa para mostrar que en su cadera izquierda cerca de su pelvis había un tatuaje de unas margaritas, eran de un hermoso blanco la a hojas verdes que sobresalían, parecían que habían sido pintadas por un artista, simplemente eran hermosas y eran una perfecta descripción de su amigo.

-Las Margaritas, representan inocencia, alegría y un símbolo de paz, si a un persona se le regala una Margarita se le expresa un amor leal, inocente y puro-

-¡Son muy bonitas!-Remus expresó mirando detenidamente las flores que parecían brillar con la luz

Frank se paró en medio de la habitación, dándoles la espalda a sus amigos, levantó su camisa, un poco más abajo de su espalda baja comenzaban a salir los tallos de la flor, el lineado era delicados de manera desordenada subían por su columna vertebral, para formar una hermosa flor de loto, de un hermoso color rosa coral, con toques blancos y un rosa más oscuro en las puntas, la flor parecía haber sido pintada por un artista.

-La Flor de Loto va ligado a lo espiritual, representa tanto la pureza del cuerpo como del alma, se asocia con los deseos carnales, si le das a alguien una Flor de Loto significa que tu amor hacia la persona es puro, el buscar que triunfe en sus metas y la pasión que sientes hacia ella o el-termino de explicar Frank, volviendo a cubrir con su camisa el tatuaje

-El mostrar el tatuaje a alguien para un doncel, es algo íntimo si se los mostramos es que confiamos en ustedes y no divulgaran esa información fuera de esta habitación-expreso de manera seria Remus, ambos varones asintieron no dirían nada, porque desde ahora cuidarían y protegerían a sus amigos

-Una cosa mas James, porque quieres saber como identificar a un doncel cuando puedes ver en su brazalete-expreso Peter tímidamente abrazando una almohada contra su pecho esperando no haber hecho enojar a su amigo, por no recordar le eso desde el principio de la conversación

-Es porque el no lleva uno-respondió calmado no quería que su amigo Pet se sintiera triste porque creyera que estaba enojado con el

-Espera nos estas diciendo que ¿es un doncel, no registrado?-pregunto alarmado Sirius

-Si bueno, es lo que sospecho-rasco la parte de atrás de su cabeza en un signo de nerviosismo

-Bueno si lo que dices es verdad, ese chico estará en grandes problemas-cruzo sus brazos Remus ahora pensativa-mente

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Cuando un doncel no es registrado, el ministerio le quita la tutela a quien esté a cargo del doncel, para después...bueno...eh-

-Entregarlo al mejor candidato para que produzca herederos-

-¡Eso es algo perverso!-exclamo James levantándose rápidamente de donde estaba sentado

-Pero es algo que no se puede evitar a menos-hablo Sirius pensativo

-¿A menos?-miro esperanzado a su amigo, no podía dejar que eso le pasara a _su Tom_

-A menos que consiga una pareja para antes de su cumpleaños número 16-termino la oración Frank quien mordía su uña con nerviosismo

-¡Excelente!-grito eufórico, intento salir de la habitación pero fue detenido por el cuerpo de Remus enfrente de la puerta

-¿A donde crees que vas vaquero?-

-A decirle a Tom, que me gusta-

-¿Tom? ¿quien es Tom?-lo miro desconcertado el licantropodo

-Tom, el chico que se junta con Prince, Malfoy y el hermano de Sirius-

-Espera, espera, estas hablando del mismo Tom, Tom Riddle-pregunto exaltado Sirius parecía que le iba a dar un ataque de pánico en cualquier momento

-Si ¿por qué?-

-¿Por qué?, todavía te dignas a decir porque, ¡por Godric James!, ¡Es TOM RIDDLE, el rey de las serpientes!, ¡El chico mas deseado en todo el instituto!, ¡¡Te das cuenta en lo que te estas metiendo hermano!!-Sirius levanto los brazos exaltado haciendo énfasis en cada palabra

-¿Y?, yo no dije nada cuando nos dijiste que te gustaba Prince a mediados de nuestro tercer año-levanto las manos como si le restara importancia, la verdad todo eso no le importaba, el solo quería estar con Tom, porque desde el momento que vio esas iris verdes, sentía a su estomago retorcerse de la emoción, era como estar encima de su escoba volando a gran velocidad detrás de la Snitch con la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas, porque eso era Tom para James una Snitch imposible de alcanzar pero el sabia que si ponía todo su empeño y corazón lograría por fin alcanzarla y la atesoraría como el mejor tesoro de todos.

-James tiene razón Sirius, nosotros no dijimos nada cuando nos confesaste tu amorio por Severus e incluso dejamos de molestarlo por eso-defendió Frank a su amigo

-Estas demente-comenzó a reír Sirius, como todo un loco al parecer ya se le subió la locura de los Black y no era el único...

-Bueno si vas a declarártele por lo menos, tienes que hacerlo bien-

Remus sonrió sombríamente a sus costados, Peter y Frank con la misma sonrisa maniática.

_Mierda ¿en que se había metid_ o?  
  


_James, sabia perfectamente que no saldría tan fácil de esta, pero  
¡¿A quien le importa?!  
  
Si con la ayuda de sus amigos lograba que esos ojos se fijaran por fin en el,  
estaba más que dispuesto.  
  
Porque desde el momento en que sus ojos dejaron de centrase en esa pelirroja y se centraron en él....supo hay por fin,que era el estar enamorado.  
 **  
**_

_**"Y mira tú, estaba buscando una estrella y encontré una galaxia"** _

Levi_Potter_Riddle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola, espero que les haya gustado!
> 
> Severus cambio de apellido a sus doce años cuando su abuelo se entero que tenia un nieto después de haber repudiado a su madre, va y lo busca y al ver que sufría de abuso por su padre muggle, decide llevárselo y adoptarlo le dice a Eileen que puede volver a casa siempre que deje a ese muggle, pero ella al estar tan enamorada de el y no ver lo que su esposo le ocasionaba se niega y decide permanecer al lado de Tobias. Sin más opciones Lord Prince se lleva a Severus y lo cría durante el verano como ser un Lord ademas de enseñarle su cultura y hacer que se alimente mejor.
> 
> Les dejo el link de como se ven los tatuajes :)))
> 
> Remus : https://www.pinterest.com.mx/pin/789044797208231304/  
> Peter: https://www.pinterest.com.mx/pin/789044797208231298/  
> Frank: https://www.pinterest.com.mx/pin/789044797208231275/


	7. VI

𝙲𝚞𝚊𝚛𝚝𝚘 𝙰𝚗̃𝚘   
𝟷𝟾 𝚍𝚎 𝙾𝚌𝚝𝚞𝚋𝚛𝚎 𝚍𝚎 𝟷9𝟽𝟺

Sirius Black, sabía que no podría aguantar mucho más tiempo el ver como el quien sabía, era el amor de su vida. Severus Prince era era el nombre de la persona que logró cautivar a su corazón, desde la primera vez que lo vio en la estación del Ande 9 3/4. Con sus ropas de segunda mano y su baúl abollado a pesar de todo eso él pudo ver más allá de toda esa apariencia desaliñada, pudo ver a un joven hermoso y valiente que se sacrificaría por los que ama, en esos momentos solo quería ir y entablar una conversación con el chico de cabellos negros al igual que esos ojos donde logró perderse más de una vez.

Lastimosamente su madre decidió aparecer en ese momento, para comenzar a decirle no se que tantas cosas.

Cuando llego la selección de casas y pudo ver cómo lo nombraban ¡ _Severus Snape!,_ había pensado ignorar el nombre pero al ver que era _él_ mismo chico de la estación prestó toda atención en el joven que se sentaba en el banquillo pudo ver como el sombrero seleccionador lo colocaba en la casa de las serpientes y supo en ese momento que lo había perdido, su cara fue de completa desilusión en esos momentos.

Slytherin la casa que tanto odiaba gracias a su familia y sus cosas de pura sangré, su madre más de una vez le dijo que tenía que ir a esa casa al ser el heredero de la más noble y ancestral familia de los Black.  
Lo odiaba y el tener que ver como el chico que lo había logrado atraer a pesar de todas las jóvenes y donceles que sus padres se esmeraban en presentarle.

Reprendía a su corazón por escoger a alguien inalcanzable, como lo era ese lindo doncel de magníficos ojos negros como la misma noche.

Pasaron los años y jamás dejó de pensar en él....

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**"Puedes estar lejos de mis ojos, pero nunca de mis pensamientos...."** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

Cuando Remus les confesó que estaba saliendo con Malfoy, supo qué tal vez sus amigos no le juzgarían si les llegara a decir que llevaba todos estos años enamorado de la persona que durante cuatro años molestaron.

Y lo hizo, como el impulsivo e idiota que era les dijo que estaba enamorado de Severus y que esperaba que lo apoyaran. En la habitación se hizo un incómodo silencio que duró varios minutos en lo que sus amigos salían del shock, el tan solo podía removerse incómodo mientras cubría su boca con sus manos, no podía creer que lo había soltado así nada más. James parecia que se ponía cada vez más pálido, Peter y Frank tenían la boca hasta el suelo de manera muy cómica a su parecer y Remus... _Merlin_...no sabía que estaba pasando por la cabeza de su amigo en estos momentos.

Después ser lo que parecieron eternos minutos, por fin sus amigos lograron reaccionar y bueno esperaba tal vez gritos o algún insulto, pero no que terminaran por abrazarle mientras brincaban y soltaban chillidos de felicidad, como si fueran unas malditas colegiadas.

-JAJAJAJA, hasta que por fin lo aceptas-le dijo Remus, como siempre nada se le escapaba a su querido amigo

Peter y Frank simplemente le dijeron que lo apoyaban y si necesitaba algo aquí estaban ellos, pero por quien más a esperaba su aprobación era James, su mejor amigo, su hermano, quien siempre estuvo ahí para él desde que eran niños compartieron tantos momentos juntos que sentía que si él lo rechazaba sabía que su mundo no sería nada sin su amigo del alma.

James simplemente le miro unos momento con los ojos abiertos y la cara pálida, antes de recomponerse y simplemente soltar un bufido.

-Y yo que pensaba que jamas vería al indomable Sirius Orion Black enamorado-le sonrió arrogante James al ver como su cara tomaba un leve color rosa por la vergüenza   
-Mierda Sirius me hiciste perder una apuesta-James, saco de su bolsillo un saquito lleno de galeones y se lo tendió a Remus quien lo tomo gustoso

-Gracias, Sirius me hiciste ganar 50 galeones-mostró felicidad Remus al saquito de galeones, mientras James refunfuñaba molesto por perder su apuesta, culpando-le por no poder esperar otros dos años para confesar-les esto

Al final simplemente todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que lo apoyarían en lo que necesitara, y más si quería ayuda a conquistar a Severus como James a Riddle aun no podía creérselo, ¿qué mierda tenían los Slytherin?, para atraernos como abejas a la miel. Aun así había decidido que como su amigo James intentaría conquistar a Severus.

* * *

* * *

Regulos Black, miraba desde una de las ventanas del tercer piso, como su mejor amigo Severus paseaba de la mano por los jardines de Hogwarts junto a su hermano Sirius, seguía sin creerse que enserio había funcionado.  
Aun recordaba el susto que se llevo aquella mañana de octubre, cuando su hermano le confeso estar enamorado de su inocente mejor amigo.

**///** _Regulus, sabia que nada bueno le esperaba en el momento en que vio a su hermano a fuera de su sala común, esperándolo para después arrastrarlo a una sala en desuso y ahora se arrepentía de a verlo seguido, ¿porque? simplemente ¡no podía creer lo que escuchaba!, su hermano ¡Si-ri-us Bla-ck!, ¡el mujeriego mas codiciado del instituto!, venia desde la torre de Gryffindor a pedirle ¡consejos! tal y colo leyeron ¡consejos! para enamorar a su_ **_ MEJOR AMIGO _ ** _, ¡¿en que jodido multiverso estaba que no podía creérselo?!._

_Levantó la cabeza para ver a su hermano, quien lo miraba más que suplicante por ayuda y es que aún no podía creerse lo que sus oídos escuchaban, suspiro no había manera de que esto fuera verdad, pero tampoco es que tuviera pruebas, si analizaba bien, podía verse claramente las intenciones de su hermano hacia Severus, la manera en que lo miraba durante las comidas, encontrándolo en cualquier pasillo donde estuviera Sev y los apenas imperceptibles roces que tenían._

_¡Estaba más que claro!, pero nos es como si su amigo se haya dado cuenta tampoco, a veces Severus podía llegar a ser un poco..em..inocente o ingenuo...con respecto a las relaciones amorosas, solo tenía que recordar aquella vez cuando, Bellatrix se le insinuaba a Tom de una manera para nada inocente, y Severus...que Salazar lo ayude...¡e-el tan solo creyó! que, ¡Bellatrix su loca e imprudente prima, intentaba hacerle cosquillas a Tom!, ¡pero que este no se dejaba!, ¿que tan inocente tenía que ser su amigo?, para no notar que la loca de su prima quería por así decirlo violar a Tom ahí mismo, en el sillón de la sala común ¡enfrente de todos!._

_Afortunadamente no pasó a mayores, ya que Tom terminó por petrificarla, así que sabiendo que si Severus no pudo darse cuanta de las intenciones de Bellatrix, mucho menos las de Sirius, por eso era su deber ayudar a su hermano, porque ¿que mejor cuñado que su mejor amigo Severus? y no una de esas cualquiera que querían meterse en la cama de su hermano, solo para poner en sus manos su fortuna._

_-_ **_Bien, te ayudaré_ ** _-apretó el puente de su nariz, si iba a ayudar a su hermano primero tenía que hacer, que dejara de ser un idiota_

_-_ **_¿Hablas enserio?_ ** _-sus ojos brillaron de la emoción, no podía creer que Regulus enserio lo ayudaría, debía ser una especie de trampa, pero estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en cierto azabache como para pensar en eso._   
_-_ **_¡Gracias!_ ** _-saltó a abrazar a su hermanito, no sabía que haría sin el_

_-_ **_Si, si, si...ya suéltame_ ** _-se alejo de su hermano, para alisar su uniforme, aveces olvidaba lo cariñoso que podía llegar a ser Sirius_

_-_ **_Entonces ¿cuál es el plan?_ ** _-_

_-_ **_Tú déjamelo a mi_ ** _-sonreí malicioso_

_Oh esto sería más que divertido..._

_Y así fue como termine por convertirme en cupido, ayudar a mi hermano a conquistar a mi mejor amigo, esta claro que el trabajo NO FUE FÁCIL, pero lo conseguimos ahora puedo ver a dos de las personas más importantes de mi vida estando felizmente juntas y no solo eso, cuando Sirius le envío una carta a madre, diciéndole que quería presentarle a alguien especial, pude ver en primera fila como Walburga Black, la mujer más seria, hosca, quien detesta a los Muggle o cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con ellos,entre muchas otra palabras con las que podría describir a su madre, sonrió al ver quien era el joven que acompañaba a mi hermano, ¡¡S-O-N-R-I-O!!, Merlín ese había sido una gran sorpresa y un gran jodido paso, para que la relación entre, nuestra madre y Sirius mejorara, ella aceptó a Severus desde el momento en que lo vio, se veía satisfecha y orgullosa por el doncel que había logrado cautivar a mi hermano._

_-_ **_Estoy, satisfecha es más de lo que pudiste haber conseguido hijo_ ** _-en su rostro se mostró una sonrisa de satisfacción, los ojos de la matriarca Black brillaban con orgullo_

_-_ **_¿Madre?_ ** _-se le miró esperanzado al mayor de los hermanos, no podía creer lo que había escuchado_

_-_ **_Lo que trató de decir es que,...aceptó que él sea tu pareja_ ** _-respondió con un semblante serio, ahora mirando al doncel sentado en medio de sus dos hijos_

_Walburga, no podía estar más que contenta, su heredero por fin había sentado cabeza y había buscado a un digno candidato para portar el apellido Black y que estaba segura que le daría los más hermosos y poderosos nietos, a pesar de ser un mestizo, no había rastros de sangre Muggle en el, era perfecto reconocería esas facciones donde sea, su amiga Eileen Prince, esas facciones solo le pertenecían a los Prince, sus ojos tan negros como el carbón, su característica piel pálida y lechosa no podía ser de nadie más que de esa honorable y ancestral familia._

_Por eso estaba más que contenta, con que su amado hijo Sirius, encontrara el amor en ese bello doncel y viceversa._

_Así pasaron el resto de la tarde conversando en las tres escobas en Hogsmeade, hasta que tuvieron que regresar al castillo. Regulus estaba más que contento por cómo sus padres habían tomado las cosas y más su madre, ya no tenían nada de que preocuparse._ **\\\\\**

-Todo salió de acuerdo al plan-sonrió orgulloso el Black menor al ver los felices que estaban su amigo y hermano estando juntos

-¿Que ves mi pequeño rey?-una voz aterciopelada a sus espaldas se escucho, unos fornidos brazos le rodearon la cintura y el mentón de la persona se coloco sobre su hombro podía sentir su tibio aliento sobre su oreja

-Nada y tú ¿qué haces aquí no deberías estar en clases?-se dio la vuelta encontrándose con la cara sonriente del menor de los hermanos Lestrange

-Las clases con Binns son aburridas-resoplo para mirarle con una ceja alzada   
-Pero, no debería yo preguntarte eso-sonrió burlón al ver su cara sonrojada de la vergüenza, tener al mayor tan cerca de el era algo abrumador

-Tengo hora libre-dijo con simpleza recuperando la compostura rápidamente

-Bien entonces, porque no vamos y damos un paseo-dijo comenzando a caminar aun sosteniéndole de la cintura de manera delicada

-De acuerdo-sonrió siguiéndole el paso al mayor, el tener aveces la compañía del Slytherin mayor podía ser tan tranquila, ademas podría divertirse un poco con su prometido después de todo en un par de años se casarían

* * *

* * *

Severus Prince (antes Snape) no podía estar más feliz y confundido, aún no sabía cómo todas sus ilusiones y sueños se habían hecho realidad, él desde su primer día en Hogwarts quedó perdidamente enamorado de _Sirius Black,_ pero era algo que no debería estar bien, había reflexionado después de todo como alguien tan apuesto, carismático, tierno ya había dicho ¿apuesto? se habría fijado en alguien como él después de todo tenía a casi la ¡mitad de la escuela detrás de él! y él...él era alguien completamente normal...no era tan bonito como las niñas (a pesar de ser un doncel), no era extrovertido, la verdad es que era bastante tímido y se podría decir que ingenuo en algunas ocasiones además de a alguien que le encantaba hacer pociones o crear hechizos o bueno es lo que el pensaba de su mismo cada ves que miraba esos ojos grises.

Por eso no entendía como alguien como Sirius Black había terminado, enamorado de él...

Miró a su novio con ojitos llorosos, no sabía porque pero esperaba que esto no fuera algún sueño o alguna especie de broma, porque estaba seguro que su pequeño y sensible corazón no lo resistiría, suficiente tenía después de a ver abandonado a su madre con el abusivo de su padre, pero su madre no quería ver la verdad detrás del abuso y al final había terminado siendo alejado de la única persona que le había mostrado amor, en toda su vida.

-Sirius-susurró el nombre tan bajito que a penas el mayor de altura le alcanzó a escuchar

Ambos estaban recostados en su árbol favorito viendo las nubes, el mayor sostenía su mano con delicadeza como si temiera que se rompiera, que no pudo evitar compararse con una flor como, los hermosos lirios que tanto le gustaban.

El mayor volteo a mirarlo a los ojos, los ojos grises mostraban todas las emociones de su portador, amor, cariño, anhelo emociones que solo lograban poner más nervioso al de ojos negros

-¿Sucede algo Sev?-pregunto preocupado el mayor al ver los ojos llorosos de sus pareja, sostuvo con más firmeza la mano más pequeña dándole apoyo para que le contara lo que estuviera pasando por esa linda cabeza

-Yo...tú..de verdad, ¿me quieres Sirius?-

La pregunta tomo desprevenido unos momentos al mayor antes de dedicarle una brillante y hermosa sonrisa al de ojos como la galaxia, Severus no pudo evitar el sonrojo en sus mejillas ante tal sonrisa. Sirius apretó un poco más su mano miro un momento la unión de estas, su mano en comparación con la de Sirius era más pequeña y delgada, levanto nuevamente su mirada dándose cuenta que en ningún momento Sirius había dejado de mirarle.

-Sabes, es curioso que preguntes eso...porque si me hubieran dicho que terminaría enamorado de ti hace unos años, probablemente habría golpeado la cara de esa persona al pensar en tal cosa-

Severus bajo nuevamente la mirada, decepcionado al escuchar tales palabras venir de quien era para el amor de su vida intento alejar su mano de la contraria pero el agarre se hizo más firme.

-Black suéltame-intento decir esto lo más firme posible a pesar que su ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas sin derramar

Sirius sin hacerle caso simplemente se levanto, pero sin soltar la mano del Slytherin se coloco encima de este cubriendo la mayor parte del cuerpo más pequeño si alguien lo viera no sabrían decir si hay alguien debajo de el.

-No déjame terminar, cuando te vi aquella vez en el anden 9 3/4 supe que eras la persona con la que quería pasar el resto de mi vida y las siguientes-sonrió de esa manera tan perruna que destacaba al Balck mayor   
-A pesar de que somo tan diferentes, termine por enamorarme de ti cada día-  
-Y es por eso y más que te amo y siempre estemos juntos, aunque seamos unos viejitos todos arrugaditos-

Severus no pudo evitar reír ante eso ultimo, porque era verdad Sirius y el eran tan diferentes pero terminaron por atraerse a pesar de ser polos opuestos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Las risas de ambos resonaron en todo el jardín, tenían razón ambos se amaban a su manera_

_**"Porque los polos opuestos se atraen y ¡la física no se puede equivocar!"** _

_No importa lo que el destino les depare ellos seguirán amándose con  
cada trozo de su alma...._

_..._

_**"Cuando mis ojos te vieron por primera vez quedaron sorprendidos de la belleza que veían ahora que te han vuelto a ver te miran con locura"** _

Levi_Potter_Riddle


	8. VII

𝙲𝚞𝚊𝚛𝚝𝚘𝙰𝚗̃𝚘  
12𝚍𝚎𝙳𝚒𝚌𝚒𝚎𝚖𝚋𝚛𝚎𝚍𝚎𝟷9𝟽𝟺

Si pensabas que la vida de Tom Riddle era tranquila, pues déjame decirte que te equivocas, desde el momento que, ese estúpido y terco Gryffindor apareció en su vida, está a perdido todo aquella tranquilidad que la llenaba y que extrañaba.

_Pero ¿como sucedió esto?, bueno regresemos a hace unos meses_

**_///_ ** _Todo pasó en el momento en que Potter y sus amigos aparecieron enfrente de él, con un montón de personas detrás de ellos, al principio no comprendió que era todo este alboroto hasta que vi el ramo de flores en su mano derecha, ramo que contenía sus flores favoritas algo que no todos sabían, la pregunta era ¿cómo este estúpido Gryffindor sabía eso?, pero no pudo seguir pensando en eso cuando estas se le colocaron enfrente de el, y pudo captar el agradable olor que estas desprendían, levantando la mirada se encontró con unos serios ojos avellana, que lo hicieron estremecer, vio como la boca portadora de esos ojos decía algo que le corto la respiración,_ **_"Me gustas Riddle..y estoy dispuesto a conquistarte"_ ** _, podía sentir como sus mejillas se calentaban y como una encantadora sonrisa, que en su momento se le hizo aterradora, se le dirigía a su persona al ver su reacción._

_Podía escuchar los jadeos de las personas a su alrededor, por el rabillo de su ojo pudo ver a Regulus con los ojos muy abiertos casi saliiéndose de sus cuencas, a un Lucius con la boca abierta hasta el suelo, si no estuviera el en esta situación se abría reído de su expresión, luego estaba Severus que miraba todo de manera seria pero, podía ver como sus ojos se abrían más de lo debido y a lo lejos podía ver a su padrino Gellert matando con los ojos a Potter, trague saliva con dificultad, mierda, estaba en serios problemas podía ver también a su lado a su otro padrino Albus sonriendo con complicidad, abrí los ojos con indignación, con que él había sido el que fue y le contó a Potter, tendría después una seria charla con ellos sobre guardar secretos._

_Ahora tenía que lidiar con el problema enfrente de el, soltando el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo, miró al Gryffindor con detenimiento._

_-_ **_Lo siento, Potter pero no estoy interesado_ ** _-dijo lo más frío que pudo esperando que el Gryffindor se fuera molesto o algo por el estilo, pero jamás espero esta reacción y menos por parte de él._

_-_ **_Lo se, pero dije que estaba dispuesto a conquistarte y eso es lo que haré_ ** _-tomo mi mano y beso el dorso de esta para después poner sobre ella el ramo de flores_  
_-_ **_Y un Potter siempre cumple_ ** _-con un guiño se dio vuelta y caminó de regreso al castillo, siendo seguido por sus amigos quienes se abrían paso entre las personas que se habían juntado para ver lo que pasaba_

_Cuando se perdió dentro del castillo, sus amigos comenzaron a preguntarle un montón de cosas, que claramente no escuchaba, en lo único que había pensado en ese momento era que su vida desde ese momento daría_ **_un giro de 180 grados por culpa de ese león_ ** _._ **\\\\\**

Había recibido a lo largo de las semanas múltiples obsequios por parte del Gryffindor cada uno más cursi que el anterior, pero no podía evitar que una parte de su pecho se calentara al ver los esfuerzos que ponía el del lentes por conquistarle y le hizo pensar que tal vez no todos eran como su madre.

_Potter enserio era insistente_

**𝔓𝔞𝔰𝔦𝔩𝔩𝔬𝔰 𝔡𝔢 ℌ𝔬𝔤𝔴𝔞𝔯𝔱𝔰**

Como consecuencia se encontraba en esta situación incomoda, con sus nervios a flor de piel, al ser interceptado en unos de los pasillos menos concurridos del castillo hacia la biblioteca, con un James Potter acorralándolo en un muro con rostro sonriente, ¿es que acaso esté Gryffindor, nunca se rendía?.

-Entonces ¿irás conmigo al baile de Yule?-

-No-

-¡¿Que?! ¿Por que no?-preguntó indignado, me sentí aún más nervioso cada vez que se le acercaba o le veía en un pasillo sentía algo removerse en su estómago y su cara tomaba un leve color rojo en sus mejillas

-Porque no tengo pensado ir-y eso era verdad, no quería ir a ese estúpido baile, no porque no supiera bailar, si no que podría estar haciendo cosas mucho mejores que asistir a un baile donde solo eso haría _bailar_ , no gracias, si con no ir podía estar lejos de Potter en la seguridad y comodidad de su habitación, dejando de ser acosado y de sentirse nervioso por él bien.

-¡Pero es el baile de Yule!-dijo cruzándose de brazos pero sin alejarse de mi

-Y precisamente por eso no iré, perdería mi tiempo cuando podría estar haciendo cosas más productivas-dije de igual forma cruzándome de brazos

-¿Como que? ¿estudiar?-

-No, pero es algo que a ti te hace falta-aun que el tenia pensado dormir hasta tarde, ademas de ver esa nueva película que había salido hace dos meses - _La matanza de Texas_ -, había pensado el de ojos verdes imaginando lo cómodo que estaría en su cama atascándose de chatarra cómodamente acurrucado en sus cálidas y esponjosas mantas, no siempre podía hacer este tipo de cosas porque tenia que mantener una imagen _perfecta_ ante los demás.

El siempre _correcto_ y _perfecto Tom Riddle_ , no podía verse como alguien que le encantaba andar en pijama como un vago, comiendo dulces todo el tiempo y lo que más amaba es estar en cama leyendo o viendo alguna película muggle, pocos conocían esta otra imagen de el entre ellos su padre y sus padrinos, y nadie más tenia que enterarse de esto ¡seria una completa vergüenza! .

-Auch...pero al menos podrías pensarlo, tan siquiera- dijo separándose de mi, para darme una mirada de suplica, mirada que no podía evitar esos ojos avellana que parecían los de un cachorro herido, al final no podía resistirse dio una ultima mirada a esos ojos y dijo en voz baja que si el castaño no estuviera tan cerca de el no lo habría escuchado

-..y-yo..lo pensare-el castaño le miro unos momentos desconcertados, pero al final una gran sonrisa se asomo por su rostro revelando unos perfectos dientes blancos

-¡De acuerdo puedo esperar!-sin poderlo evitar James se le acerco a él y planto un casto beso en su mejilla, las cuales se colorearon de un intenso color escarlata, el castaño no pudo evitar sonreír más por lo que le causaba, pero al final se alejo de su hermosa serpiente y se perdió entre los pasillos contrarios a los del azabache

Cuando ya no pudo ver ese indomable cabello castaño, me deslice por la pared hasta llegar al suelo, suspire no podía creer que ese estúpido de Potter lograra ponerme tan nervioso con tan solo acercarse me o verlo en algún pasillo, ¿que diría mi padre si me viera así?, probablemente se reiría y luego lo abrazaría, para decirle que era normal sentir ese tipo de cosas, pensó y frunció el ceño quería a su papá con el y que le dijera que todo estaría bien, necesitaba hablar con alguien aunque sus amigos no eran la opción mas fiable, negó no tenia ganas de escucharlos ahora, pensó que tal vez podría hacerle una visita a su papá, después de todo en dos días seria, salida a Hogsmeade y podría contarle todo lo que había estado pasando estos últimos dos meses, sintió su cara arder, al pensar en todo lo que le diría a su padre.

Esa misma tarde, le envió una carta a sus padre para decirle que le gustaría verlo en, Hogsmeade mas específicamente, en _El salón de té de Madame Pudipié_ a las 10 de la mañana, quería pasar el resto de la salida con el. Durante la cena recibió una afirmación de este, diciéndole que lo esperaría ahí con ansias, en la comisura de sus labios se formo una pequeña sonrisa, sonrisa que fue captada por cierto Gryffindor que no le gusto para nada, algo que no noto nuestra serpiente por estar pensando en que por fin vería a su padre.

La mañana del Sábado, despertó con el cabello completamente desordenado un claro signo de que había dormido muy bien, algo bueno ya que el generalmente no dormía mucho, sin importarle el estar descalzo camino hasta su armario donde saco la ropa que se pondría, para ir a Hogsmeade, después de ducharse mientras se veía al espejo miro un momento el tatuaje, en el lado izquierdo de su espalda baja frunció el ceño, no le agradaba ser un doncel no porque los odiara su padre de igual manera era un doncel ademas de sus amigos, ¿pero el?, sentía que no encajaba en el estereotipo de "delicado" y "sumiso", no a el le hubiera gustado ser un varón pero no había mucho que pudiera hacer agradecía que sus padrinos trabajaran en Hogwarts y el que lo ayudaran a no tener que portar ese vergonzoso brazalete como los demás donceles del colegio, pero el sabia que no todo duraría para siempre....

_Tan solo me queda un año más..._

* * *

* * *

Después de despedirse de Lucius y Lupin fue a reunirse con su padre, sin percatarse de unos ojos avellana que lo seguían a cada paso que daba, cuando llego pudo ver en una mesa apartada de las demás, a un hombre apuesto, de alrededor de 30 años, su cabello era tan oscuro y con pequeñas ondulaciones, como el mismo Tom, sus facciones eran de igual manera delicadas pero un poco mas maduras que las del adolescente, vestido con una camisa blanca de botones, junto a una corbata gris que combinaba con el chaleco negro que enmarcaba la estrecha cintura del doncel mayor, acompañado de unos pantalones negros que entornaban sus largas piernas, sobre sus hombros estaba su capa negra con bordados plateados, a pesar que físicamente eran iguales los ojos del hombre eran de un hermoso azul eléctrico mientras que los de Tom eran de un verde Slytherin, el adolescente camino hacia el hombre que era como una versión adulta de el, este al ver que alguien se acercaba levanto la vista de su periódico, al reconocer el rostro de su hijo sonrió y se acerco a abrazarlo, abrazo que fue gustosamente recibido por el azabache.

-Tommy~ mi bebé, ¿como has estado?-Thomas o Tom Riddle Sr., abrazo a su hijo con amor, lo había extrañado demasiado la mansión era tan silenciosa sin las risas de su preciado hijo y las constantes bromas de Albus y Gellert, que francamente no extrañaba.

-Hola, papá-sonrió escondiendo su cabeza en el pecho de su padre, lo había extrañado mucho pero no podía quejarse tenía a sus padrinos con él y a sus amigos, y siempre podía mandarle una carta cuando quisiera

Ambos Riddle se separaron mirándose un momento antes de sonreír y dirigirse a la mesa, donde estaba antes el mayor.

-Cuéntame ¿como has estado y la escuela?-comenzaron una amena charla con algunas risas, la gente a su alrededor los miraba por el gran parecido que guardaban, (ademas de los sumamente guapos que eran), pero a ambos no les importaba ellos estaban cómodos con la presencia del otro.

Pero afuera cierto Gryffindor moría de puro celos, no sabía quien era el apuesto hombre junto a _su_ Tom que por alguna razón guardaban cierto parecido con él oji-verde, pero el sabía que él Slytherin no tenía hermanos se lo había confirmado el padrino de este así que no podía ser nada más que algún amante, sintió a su corazón doler le dolía el tan sólo tener que pensar en eso.

-James hermano, ¿qué haces aquí?-una voz a sus espaldas preguntó logrando que saltara del susto

-¡Mierda Sirius casi me matas del susto!-golpeó el hombro de su amigo llevando una de sus manos a su agitado corazón, mirando al lado del Black pudo ver que su amigo venía acompañado de su novio Severus y su hermano Regulus

-Me vas a decir porqué estás escondido detrás de unos arbustos observando a Riddle dentro de aquel local-Sirius le miró levantando una de sus cejas esperando una respuesta por su parte

_Joder él y su maldita suerte_

* * *

* * *

-Entonces me estás diciendo que este chico...¿Jaime?-dijo dudoso el mayor el nombre del chico enamorado de su dulce bebé

-James papá-corrijo el oji-verde dándole un sorbo a su té, mirando divertido a su padre

-Si bueno..James..-arrastro las palabras sin importarle en lo más mínimo que esa no era la manera de hablar de un Lord tan importante como el   
-...Dijo que te conquistaría y además hace dos días te invitó al baile de Yule, que se realizará en el castillo y tú le dijiste que lo pensarias, porque estabas muy nervioso sabroseandotelo-resumió completamente divertido por la timidez de su hijo

-...si...-susurró el ojiverde agachando un poco la cabeza en un intento de ocultar el sonrojo e indignación porque él ¡NO se estaba sabroseando a ese sensual! y **muy** ¡atractivo Gryffindor miope!

-Y se puede saber ¿porqué lo dejaste esperando?-preguntó indignado el de ojos azules, cruzó los brazos por sobre su pecho levantó una de sus finas cejas mirando a su avergonzado hijo   
-¡Tom Marvolo Riddle yo no te crié así!-

-B-Bueno yo....yo..-apretó los bordes de su suéter de lana negro, no pensó que su padre podía reaccionar así él esperaba algún otro tipo de reacción, pero no que le preguntara el _porqué_ de su actuar hacía el castaño

-Hijo...mírame..debes saber que también hay personas buenas con buenos sentimientos no todos son como tú...madre-susurró el mayor inclinándose en la mesa, en espera de una respuesta por su hijo, él sabía que su bebé le guardaba rencor a su madre por haberlo abandonado en ese orfanato los primeros 5 años de su vida, además de engañarlo a él con una poción de amor para quedarse con su fortuna después de quedar embarazada aunque no todo le resultó porque terminó por huir antes de que él pudiera conocer a quien se volvería la luz de su vida, sonrió antes aquel pensamiento amaba a su dulce bebé con toda su alma si fuera por él lo habría llevado en su vientre en vez de esa desgraciada mujer.

-La odio-apretó con más fuerza su suéter odiaba a su madre por lo que le hizo a su padre y a sus abuelos, no le importaba el haber crecido en un orfanato mala muerte los primeros 5 años de su vida y que la matronas le tuvieran miedo por su magia accidental, no, la odiaba por que todo eso lo hizo por dinero, fama y un amor no correspondido hacia su padre.

-Eso ya no importa Tom, Merope huyó hace mucho tiempo-extendió su mano mano y acarició los negros cabellos de su hijo como los suyos agradecía, que fuera la viva imagen de él pero con los ojos de su madre no podía odiarle aunque tuvieran los mismos ojos aunque debía aclarar que los de su hijo eran más bonitos y brillantes que los de la familia Gaunt.

-Aún así...no se que hacer con esto...-expreso con voz gélida, estos sentimientos eran nuevos para el que no sabia como afrontarlos sin sentirse asustado

-Oh Tommy, esto que sientes es normal es comprensible que te sientas así de confundido y que no sepas como confrontarlos, pero para eso estoy yo y tus amigos para ayudarte y guiarte-busco la mano de su hijo y la sostuvo con firmeza dándole un ligero apretón en signo de apoyo   
-Yo siempre voy a estar aquí para ti hijo, y me gustaría que tomaras mi consejo en cuenta-

Tom miro a su padre a los ojos y pudo ver toda la confianza que intentaba transmitirle, el solo pudo asentir.

-Bien, ahora porque no vas y buscas a José y le dices que te encantaría ir al baile con el-

-ja,ja,ja,ja, J-A-M-E-S papá-rio por las ocurrencias de su padre, se levanto de su asiento y fue y le abrazo como despedida

Cuando salio del local se encontró a un par de metros una escena bastante peculiar a su parecer.

•

•

•

•

•  
****

**_"Antes no creía en él amor a primera vista, creía que el amor se construía con esfuerzos y se mantenía con promesas._ **  
**_Pero cuando te vi, tan pequeño y tan frágil, comprendí que si, existe el amor a primera vista y lo sienten los padres al ver a su bebé por primera vez."_ **

-Levi_Potter_Riddle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola!, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo.
> 
> Decidí colocar a un Tom más relajado que le gusta divertirse a pesar de siempre mantener esa fachada de un joven Slytherin ejemplar, creo que simplemente haría que James se enamore más de el al conocer su verdadera forma de ser de Tom.
> 
> Poco a poco James va acercándose a Tom, ¡Que emoción!, tengo demasiadas ideas para el siguiente capitulo díganme ustedes ¿que opinan?, les gustaría a ver algo en especial  
> ¡¡¡Déjenlo en los comentarios!!!


	9. VIII

𝙲𝚞𝚊𝚛𝚝𝚘 𝙰𝚗̃𝚘   
12 𝚍𝚎 𝙳𝚒𝚌𝚒𝚎𝚖𝚋𝚛𝚎 𝚍𝚎 𝟷9𝟽𝟺

James quería creer firmemente que ese guapo hombre junto a _su_ Tom _no_ era su pareja.

_Típico, te enamoras de alguien que ya esta enamorado de alguien más_

Había pensado James tan negativamente que no veía la realidad de esa reunión, tal vez necesitan unos nuevos lentes para darse cuenta del maldito parecido que guardaban ambos donceles.   
Pero bueno quienes somos nosotros para juzgar a nuestro querido James, los Potter después de todo son muy celosos en cuanto a sus parejas o pretendientes, solo tenían que preguntarle a la pobre Dorea Potter antes Black, quien no sabia como había terminado con ese miope y atractivo Gryffindor que la buscaba hasta por debajo de las piedras, y mucho menos que tendrían un hijo que era idéntico a su celoso e imprudente padre que amaba muy a su pesar.

_"Eres igual de celoso que tu padre ..."_

Le había dicho una vez su madre, cuando le contó sobre su amorío por Riddle, justamente su padre había aparecido en ese momento para negar lo obvio aunque su madre no le prestó la mínima atención y le dijo, " _**Si de verdad lo amas, búscalo y hacerlo saber, porque nunca sabes si llegará alguien más rápido y te lo quitará "**_ .

James tenía bien presente las palabras de su madre, sabía que Tom era muy, _muy_ guapo y que cualquiera se fijaría en el, por eso había puesto manos a la obra y se le había "declarado" por así decirlo ya hace dos meses, pero no podía evitar dejar salir sus instintos más bestiales al ver a alguien más con lo que era suyo, no sabia de donde provenía esa voz tan territorial a veces pero supuso que era el tema que tanto temían hablarle sus padres.

* * *

_**-Momentos antes de la tragedia-** _

* * *

Los Potter, por así decirlo tenían una pésima o gran suerte durante toda su vida y él creía que al le había tocado la peor de las suertes de todas las generaciones. No sabía cómo había pasado o como siempre terminaba por pasarle este tipo de situaciones a él y _solo_ a él 

-James hermano, ¿qué haces aquí? -Una voz a sus espaldas preguntó logrando que saltara del susto

¡Mierda Sirius casi me matas del susto!

-Me vas a decir porqué estás escondido detrás de unos arbustos observando a Riddle dentro de aquel local-Sirius le miró levantando una de sus cejas esperando una respuesta por su parte

James solo pudo suspirar, solo a el le pasaban estas cosas ¿verdad?, Acaso el universo estaba en su contra, debió haber hecho algo muy malo en su otra vida si es así, así que le contó todo a su amigo mientras este asentía, y le pregunto si conocía al hombre sentado al lado de Tom, Tom le daba la espalda a la ventana, pero el rostro del hombre podría apreciar bien gracias a que el adolescente no era muy alto.

Sirius se le quedo mirando unos segundos antes de negar, Sirius jamas había conocido a ese hombre en su vida pero se parecía mucho a Riddle.

-Lo siento hermano, jamas he visto a ese hombre-Jame no pudo evitar cubriese la cara con sus manos, estaba completamente frustrado claramente su amigo no lo conocía y sentí que a este paso Tom terminaría por salir del local y lo vería ahí parado espiándolo , le regañaría por meterse en cosas que no le incumbían y rechazaría ser su cita para el baile, James sintió que en cualquier momento se echaría a llorar como el dramático que era.

-¡Oh! hablas del señor Riddle es el padre Tom-había dicho Regulus mirando a padre e hijo dentro del local, Severus había asentido en confirmación a lo dicho por su amigo, James levanto la cabeza tan rápido que por un momento todos temieron por el cuello del castaño 

_-_ ¡¿ES SU PADRE?!, ¡¡Se ve muy joven !! - grito el Gryffindor mirando ahora con ojos grandes a ambos azabaches enfrente suyo

-Y muy guapo-dijo Sirius antes de sonreirle a Severus quien le miraba con una ceja alzada, abrazo por los hombros a su celoso novio quien intentaba inútilmente alejarse de el   
-Pero tu eres mucho más lindo amor-dijo dándole besos en la mejilla al de ojos onix quien estaba más que sonrojado con un dulce puchero en sus labios

-Si y mas vale que no intenten hacer nada-susurro una voz escalofriante a sus espaldas los cuatro se dieron la vuelta viendo el aura oscura que rodeaba al heredero Malfoy que venia junto a Remus

-¿Y eso? -Reclamo Remus mirando a su novio confuso por su manera de actuar, ¿qué acaso el no importaba ?, hizo un puchero al ver a su novio molesto mientras le ignoraba, Lucius le miro después de unos momentos discutiendo con sus amigos y comenzó a decirle que no estaba celoso que el era hermoso y que le amaba mucho

-Les decía a estos idiotas, porque el y mi padre son socios muy cercanos, a pesar de que el señor Riddle sea un muggle a aprendido sobre las tradiciones de nuestro mundo y las aplica junto a Tom y su familia-dijo viendo a James con ojos pequeños al verle donde aun seguía parado aun sin dejar de abrazar a Remus por la cintura  
  


James no sabia como todo había terminado así, de estar espiando a Tom ya su recién descubierto padre, a pasar being molestado por sus amigo, parejas y molestos hermanos menores.  
  


**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Tom no sabia si debería echarse a reír o detener este intento de asesinato entre Lucius y Potter, porque bueno la escena frente a el era simplemente graciosa, jamas pensó que vería a la reina del drama Lucius Malfoy tratando de matar a alguien a la manera muggle con sus propias manos.   
  
Una escena bastante graciosa a su parecer, pero bueno ¡que tampoco quería quedarse sin cita para el baile !, así que con toda la seriedad que Salazar podía brindarle en estos momentos se dirigió al grupo de adolescentes discutiendo por quien sabe que.

-¡Malfoy suéltalo maldito oxigenado! -Había alegado James en defensa de su pobre amigo Sirius que estaba being zarandeado por el de quinto año

-¡¿Cómo me llamaste ?! - grito cabreado el de cabellos plateados

-OXIGENADO-deletreo James sin medir las consecuencias de sus actos hasta que unas manos pálidas atraparon su frágil cuello

-¡Es natural maldito! -Lucius prácticamente se abalanzo contra el Gryffindor de lentes quien recibió todo el impacto cuando ambos cayeron al suelo, el rubio oxigenado sobre el intentando ahorcarlo, mientras el imploraba por piedad

-¡No me agh amigos! -Suplico dramáticamente, a pesar de ser ahorcado su sonrisa jamas abandono su rostro eran tan fácil enojar al heredero oxigenado-barbie-Malfoy 

-Me dijiste oxigenado idiota-tal vez si el estúpido Gryffindor rogaba por su perdón, le perdonaría la vida solo para ver como era humillado

Pero claro como el orgulloso Gryffindor que era James, solo la cago más como el suicida que era.

-Yo solo digo la verdad-

-¡Ahora si morirás! -

Tal vez si, Tom hubiera llegado unos segundos más tarde James estaría muerto ahora y debería estar ayudando a sus amigos a ocultar un cadáver y desmemoriazar a algunas personas, pero como el buen amigo que era no dejaría que uno de los suyos se rebajara a esto , a pesar de la risa que le daba, oh ~ guardaría este recuerdo muy bien y lo sacaría cundo estaba en alguna crisis existencial o para chantajear al rubio.

-Lucius, te pediría que no estrangularas a mi cita, gracias-

-¡Tom! -El dúo en el suelo grito al mismo tiempo que terminaron por verse por como lo dijeron 

-Quien más podría ser, par de idiotas-les miro a ambos con su sonrisa burlona antes de ayudar a levantarse del frió suelo lleno de nieve.

-Eres un tonto, Tom esa no es forma de tratar a tu mejor amigo-declaro el albino sacudiendo su ropa cuando fue levantado tan bruscamente del suelo

-Y tú un dramático cuando te lo propones-dijo Tom mientras ayudaba a pararse al Gryffindor, que se había quedado en el suelo observando como Tom venia a salvarlo de el salvaje de Malfoy   
-Ahora si me disculpas, me llevare a Potter conmigo-sin mas Tom se llevo a aun muy aturdido James aferrado a su brazo, cuando estaban lo suficientemente alejados de los demás, Tom por fin se detuvo notando que llegó a un tronco que daba justo enfrente de la Casa de los Gritos   
  


James aun no podía creerse que de verdad, Tom había venido a salvarlo del loco novio de Monny, estaba como siempre tan metido en su mundo fantaseando tantas cosas que involucraban al azabache, hasta que sintieron como su brazo que era antes sostenido por el mayor perdía calidez al ya no sentir las cálidas manos contrarias. Levanto la vista de su brazo y se encontró con unos tímidos ojos verdes que carecían de aquella actitud arrogante de hace unos momentos, _¿era por el, que estaba así?_

  
No pudo evitar mirar con detalle como el labio inferior era mordido con suavidad ganas no le faltaron por querer besar esos esponjosos labios, sabia que Tom estaba nervioso todas las inconscientes acciones que hacia el se las sabia de memoria, tanto tiempo contemplándolo desde lejos, sabia que era lo que le disgustaba al azabache, todos los días tomaba una o dos tazas de café durante el desayuno con tres cucharadas de azúcar y dos de leche si no bebía su café mañanero estaba de mal humor durante las siguientes horas de clase, hasta que llegara el almuerzo, no le gustaba el picante y si se levantaba temprano podía verlo trotar en las mañanas a las 5 alrededor de todo el campo de quidditch.

-Potter yo ...- Tom no pudo evitar basilar unos momentos, retorciendo sus dedos contra las mangas de suéter de lana negro

-James, puedes decirme James-agrego el castaño al ver lo nervioso que estaba el Slytherin, se veía tan adorable con ese suéter de lana negro varias tallas mas ancho que el, debajo de esta se asomaba una comisa blanca de mangas sin fajar, esos ajustados pantalones negros que entornaban sus largas y exquisitas piernas ademas de no dejar a la imaginación ese respingado y trasero, sus pies eran cubiertos por unas elegantes pero acogedoras botas de piel de dragón y su cabello normalmente arreglado ahora estaba de manera desordenada pero viéndose tan elegante, que desearía poder tener una cámara ahora con el, ¿cómo una vestimenta tan simple, podía volver a este hombre en alguien tan sensual pero a la vez jodidamente adorable a la vista de cualquiera?

-James, yo pensé en lo que me dijiste y .... me encantaría ir al baile contigo-mordió con más fuerza su labio inferior sin poderlo evitar un color carmesí se colo en sus blancos pómulos solo logrando verle a la vista del castaño más adorable y deseable.

-¿E-Es ... enserio? -Sus palabras salieron con torpeza de su boca

_No estoy soñando ¿verdad?_

-S..si bueno amenos que tú hayas decidido al final ir ... con alguien más-sus mejillas ardieron más de la vergüenza y los nervios, ¿ _en que estaba pensando ?, por supuesto que el apuesto y carismático de Potter nunca iría con un Slytherin como el_

-¡No! -Exclamo James sin poder controlar bien su tono, hasta que vio el apenas imperceptible salto que dio el Slytherin, tomo una bocada de aire antes de open otra vez su boca y asustar más a su hermosa serpiente   
-Ajam ... quiero decir, por supuesto que quiero ir contigo, solo que como me dijiste que querías pensarlo te di tu espacio-explico de manera un poco más calmada y pausada no quería asustar a su pequeña obsesión de ojos verdes

Tom lo miro unos momentos, pero al final solo pudo a atinar a dedicarle una pequeña pero de sus más sinceras sonrisas que solo logro flechar más al Gryffindor en si.   
No pudo evitar seguir hablando y riendo durante el resto de su salida en Hogsmeade, conociéndose cada vez más a pesar de que no guardaban muchas cosas en común ellos estaban cómodos con la presencia del otro, con los copos de nieve cayendo delicadamente sobre sus cabezas.

  
James agradecía a todos los dioses por darle la oportunidad de presenciar tan angelical escena y no pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando la verde mirada se centro en el y solo en el.

  
Tom no creía que esos brillantes ojos avellana le recordaran a su bebida favorita, pero este hermoso color de ojos eran simplemente más magnifico, _**Mi café favorito siempre será el de tus ojos "**_

_Tal vez Tom aun no sepa que son estos sentimientos que asechan los muros de su corazón que poco a poco comenzaban a desmoronarse._

_James tiene un largo camino por recorrer para lograr, que este joven Slytherin este con el, porque el sabia esta era la persona_ _con la que Madre Magia había decidido emparejarlo._

**_._ **

**_._ **

**...**

**........**

**............**

**_....................._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_"Eres el lugar donde mi corazón decidió quedarse a vivir para siempre"_ **

-Levi_Potter_Riddle


	10. IX

𝙲𝚞𝚊𝚛𝚝𝚘𝙰𝚗̃𝚘  
𝟸𝟻𝚍𝚎𝙳𝚒𝚌𝚒𝚎𝚖𝚋𝚛𝚎𝚍𝚎𝟷9𝟽𝟺

James, no paraba de acomodar y desacomodar su cabello y es que ¡era un completo desastre! dentro de media hora tenía que ir a recoger a Tom junto a Sirius quien se le veía igual de nervioso aunque quienes estaban más nerviosos eran los tres donceles en su dormitorio que corrían por toda la habitación en busca de no se que tantas cosas.

Remus no paraba de murmurar un montón de cosas mientras se colocaba un poco de maquillaje para resaltar sus ojos, Peter y Frank se ayudaban mutuamente a arreglarse esta de más decir que sus amigos se veían fantásticos, estaba seguro que con quien fueran serian la envidia de todo el colegio.

-¿Alguien a visto mi zapato?- dijo un Sirius buscando entre todo el desorden que se había vuelto la torre   
-¡ **Lumus**!-gritó apuntando su varita hacia mi dirección cegandome por completo solté un chillido para nada masculino mientras me tallaba los ojos

-¡No si!, ¡chingame la vista!-le respondí molesto aun sin poder ver claramente, aun así logre arrebatarle la varita

-¡Lo siento Progs, pero no sé dónde estaba mi zapato!-

Sin poder dejar de tallar mis ojos invoque el zapato perdido de mi amigo, _de por si ya estoy medio ciego._

-Alguien esta nervioso-comento Remus desde su lado en la habitación, sonrio a ambos Gryffindos's mayores

-No es cierto es solo que no quiero arruinar esta noche-explicó Sirius

Dejo que sus amigos siguieran hablando mientras él terminaba de arreglarse, se ajustó su corbata negra con puntos blancos, miró su reflejo por última vez, buscó alguna arruga pero no encontró nada.

No pudo evitar dar un gran suspiro, esperaba que todo saliera bien esta noche.

_Esta puede ser mi única oportunidad_

_-_ Bien yo me voy yendo-tomo su varita de su cama y la guardo dentro de la funda en su brazo derecho

-¡Tú puedes Progs!-le alentó Frank con una de sus brillantes sonrisas

Pero bueno los ánimos por parte de sus amigos solo lograban ponerlo más nervioso.

-Por favor no me den mala suerte-pidió con súplica antes de salir de la habitación de su torre y continuar a salir por el cuadro de la dama Gorda

* * *

🤍

* * *

Tom estaba completamente nervioso y...¡no sabia porque!, simplemente iba a ir a un tonto baile, acompañado por James-linda sonrisa-sexy-Potter y no era para estar nervioso se repetía constantemente pero el estar ahí viéndose en el espejo después de media hora le estaba estresando, buscaba el más mínimo detalle en su traje _-que le había enviado su padre hace una semana-_ agradecía que haya sido el quien lo escogiera porque estaba seguro que el no habría podido, pero claro si el estaba así de minucioso sus amigos estaban igual o aun peor que el, un grito se escucho en la habitación haciendo que todos en ella pegaran un brinco.

-¡¿Donde esta la plancha?!-grito un histérico Lucius a medio vestir, dando zancadas por la habitación buscando entre los cajones y las cosas acumuladas en la mesita de la habitación aventando todo a su paso 

-¡Por Salazar, Lucius cálmate!-le grito un igual de alterado Regulus quien intentaba de manera desesperada colocarse la corbata color blanco hueso  
-¡¡Agghh!! ¡estúpida porquería de corbata!-arrojo la corbata a algún lugar que termino por caer en la cara de Severus

-¡Oi! ¡fíjate idiota!-el tan solo escuchar esa palabra salir de la boca de su pequeño y dulce Severus todo mundo en la habitación se quedo en silencio y miraban con ojos grandes al más pequeño en estatura del grupo

-¡Ven lo que hacen cabezas de chorlito! ahora Sev, va decir cosas vulgares, ¡por su culpa!-les apunto un muy molesto Tom mientras atraía el cuerpo de Severus hacia el pegando su cabeza a su pecho, les miro a los 2 sangre pura más que molesto

_Parece una serpiente protegiendo a su cría_

Pensaron ambos al ver la manera que Tom tenia agarrado a Severus, quien no entendía nada pero un sonrojo adornaba sus mejillas al a ver pronunciado una "mala palabra" enfrente de sus amigos, tal vez juntarse tanto con su novio le estaba pegando sus mañas, Tom parecía que echaba humo por la nariz miro a sus amigos con una mirada helada antes de sacar su varita y decir

-¡ **Accio** Plancha!-dijo y extendió su mano del closet salio volando la plancha que fue sostenida por Tom al llegar a sus manos este se la lanzo a Lucius quien apenas logro atraparla al estar paralizado por la matadora mirada de su amigo, el de ojos verdes hizo otro movimiento de varita y la corbata antes en las manos de Severus fue y termino en el cuello de Regulus en un perfecto nudo  
-Ven te ayudare a arreglarte-dijo con una dulce sonrisa que hizo que Severus olvidara la oscura atmósfera y le regreso la sonrisa a su amigo

Tom arreglo el cabello de Severus, lo plancho y elimino lo grasoso por las pociones que este realizaba, el mayor estaba tan entretenido que olvido por completo su crisis también le ayudo con la corbata y el pequeño dije de rosa que iba en su pecho

-¿Me veo bien?-pregunto a sus amigos dándose la vuelta de donde estaba parado enfrente del espejo, las tres serpientes asintieron Regulus levanto un dedo en aprobación y Lucius le dedico una brillante sonrisa

-Te vez perfecto ahora, que ya todos estamos listos, porque no vamos a la sala común a esperar a que llegue la hora de que vengan-

-Me parece buena idea pero yo tengo que ir por Remus-dijo Lucius levantándose de su asiento, acomodando su cabello que era sostenido en una media coleta por un listón color plata   
-Entonces los veré en el salón-camino hacia la puerta y se despidió de los tres no sin dejar de desearles suerte por los "ineptos" que les acompañarían

-Maldita Barbie oxigenada-reprocho Regulus mirando la puerta antes de tomar su saco color azul rey y ponérselo y caminar también a la puerta

Ambos azabaches le siguieron también tomando sus respectivos sacos, estaba de más decir que ellos eran los más nerviosos del grupo, este seria el primer baile de Severus junto a Sirius como novios y no quería que nada lo estropeara, desde que su abuelo lo adopto en su segundo año comenzó a practicar baile aun que era un buen bailarín eso no evitaba que se pusiera nervioso, se sentó en el sillón de la sala común junto a sus amigos en espera porque marcaran las 8:50 el baile comenzaría a las 9.

El baile solo era para los de cuarto año en adelante, a menos que alguien hayan invitado a uno de los años menores que seria el caso de Regulus al aun estar en tercer año y su pareja en quinto, varios Slytherin también estaban en la sala común charlando o saliendo para recoger a sus respectivas parejas, los de menor año se veían indignados por no poder ir algunos se les veía emocionados porque les hayan invitados y otros nerviosos.

Después de varios minutos tocaron la hora acordada, de las escaleras bajaron algunos de sus compañeros de clase entre ellos los gemelos Lestrange, las hermanas Black, Amanda Zabini, Ethan Nott y Barty Crouch Jr, Rodolphus se acerco a Regulus y le extendió la mano con galantería, Regulus solo atino a sonrojarse hasta las orejas y tomar la mano con timidez, Severus y Tom sonrieron con malicia al ver al menor completamente nervioso al ver lo guapo que se veía su prometido con ese traje.

-Tratarlo bien Lestrange-dijo Tom mirando en advertencia al de cabello castaño quien les sonrió ladinamente y asintió dando un pequeño asentimiento en despedida, desapareciendo así ambos de la sala común, no tomo mucho tiempo antes de que ambos les siguieran y salieran de la seguridad de su casa y se encontraran con ambos Gryffindor's ya

* * *

🤍

* * *

_Santa mierda_

Fue el primer pensamiento que cruzó por su cabeza, cuando vio lo hermoso que se veía Tom con ese traje negro ajustando los lugares perfectos en la perfecta figura del azabache.

•🤍•

**_"La perfección no existe, pero llegaste tú y jodiste la frase"_ **

**_•_** 🤍 ** _•_**

El castaño pensaba que no podía existir persona más perfecta que el.

-Te ves hermoso-alago al mayor quien solo atinó a sonreír tímidamente

A su lado también estaba Severus quien se veía un poco abochornado por todos los halagos que estaba recibiendo por parte de Sirius a quien le brillaban los ojos de completa felicidad como dos brillantes estrellas.

-Nos vamos-sonrió con galantería al azabache, extendiendo su brazo para que lo tomara

-Claro-

No obstante, Tom solo había atinado a sonrojarse y a enredar su brazo derecho con el de James, sintió como su corazón latía con fuerza

_¿Qué es este sentimiento, que rodea a mi corazón?_

_•_   
_•_   
_•_   
_•_   
_•_   
_•_

**_"Dicen que si conoces a la persona correcta en el momento equivocado la vida los vuelve a juntar"_ **

**_•_ **   
**_•_ **   
**_•_ **   
**_•_ **   
**_•_ **   
**_•_ **

**_-_** Levi_Potter_Riddle


	11. X

𝙲𝚞𝚊𝚛𝚝𝚘 𝙰𝚗̃𝚘   
𝟸𝟻 𝚍𝚎 𝙳𝚒𝚌𝚒𝚎𝚖𝚋𝚛𝚎 𝚍𝚎 𝟷9𝟽𝟺   
𝙱𝚊𝚒𝚕𝚎 𝚍𝚎 𝚈𝚞𝚕𝚎

Cuando llegaron al salón, todo se veía tan mágico las luces por todo el lugar los copos de nieve que caían desde el techo de manera tan real, los hermosos pinos en cada esquina del salón dándole esa sensación hogareña y _oh ~,_ las delicadas velas danzando por todo el salón al ritmo de la música.

Los jóvenes que entraban quedaban tan fascinados por cómo había quedado el salón que era irreconocible, a donde siempre se sentaban a comer ahora parecía un digno salón de baile, con todos los colores y la música llenando el lugar.

_Es tan mágico ..._

Fueron los pensamientos del azabache al ver el salón, ya había gente en el lugar, algunos sentados en las mesas repartidas estratégicamente por el sitio.

-De verdad se lucieron con el lugar-chiflo el Black al ver el salón, Severus estaba igual de sorprendido que su pareja sus ojos brillaban por la emoción, después de todo este sería su primer baile

-Busquemos una mesa-alentó James mientras los guiaba a una de las tantas mesas donde ya estaban sentados algunos de sus amigos

Remus saludó a sus amigos al verlos acercarse, Lucius solo dio un asentimiento desde su lugar al lado de su novio.

-Severus, Tom, se ven magníficos ambos-alago el de ojos miel al ver a ambos azabaches

-De igual forma te ves bien Remus-respondió con otro alago Tom al ver al novio de su mejor amigo, debe decir que el usar trajes a juego se veía magnífico a la pareja

-¡Gracias Tom !, vengan siéntese-palmeo los asientos a su lado el Gryffindor

El grupo habló tranquilamente durante unos momentos hasta que Remus palmeó con insistencia el brazo de James y Sirius a su lado.

-Miren, miren ahí viene Peter-hizo un gesto con su cabeza hacia las puertas del salón

Todos voltearon a las puertas del salón y _wooow_ valla sorpresa que se llevaron todos al ver quien era su acompañante, Lucius no pudo evitar sonreír al ver quien era el susodicho.

-Creo que Barty por fin se animó-tarareo al ver a ambos castaños acercárseles tímidamente, bueno más bien el pequeño leon estaba caminado encogido al ver que había sido visto por sus amigos y Barty, Barty solo mostraba una fulgurante porque, por fin había hecho casi pública su relación con su muy amado leoncito.

-¿Podemos sentarnos? -Preguntó el mayor al estar ya enfrente de la mesa

-¿Pero que pregunta es esa ?, adelante siéntense, siéntense-respondió esta vez Sirius al ver que nadie lo iba a hacer

-Te lo tenías bien guardadito, ¿Eh Wormtail? -Codeó al nombrado quien solo pudo avergonzarse más, solo logrando verlo ante la vista de todos más adorable

El grupo de quinto y cuarto año continuó hablando, los mayores Lucius y Tom, tomaban un poco de vino que les ofrecía mientras que los menores tomaban cerveza de mantequilla.

James miraban embobado al Slytherin, se veía tan sensual con ese traje negro ajustado en los puntos adecuados, resaltando la estrecha cintura, las caderas anchas no podía creer que todo este cuerpo de infarto se escondía detrás de esas túnicas.

Tom podía sentir la penetrante mirada del Gryffindor sobre su persona, no sabía que tanto le miraba pero lo hacía sentir nervioso, tanto eran sus nervios que apenas noto como Potter se levantaba de su asiento y se acercaba a pasos lentos hacia el, una morena mano se poso enfrente de él, levantó la vista y se encontró con unos encantadores y brillantes ojos avellana.

-Me concedería esta pieza, mi Lord-sonrío con galantería el castaño al azabache

-Seria un placer-le devolvió la sonrisa el ojiverde

Ambos se tomaron de la mano y caminaron a la pista de baile donde estaban pasando canciones muy movidas, bailaron, rieron y hubo uno que otro roce solo logrando que ambos se sonrojaran y al final rieran como unos tontos enamorados.

El mayor fue a la mesa por un trago para refrescarse, no podía creer que enserio se la estaba pasando bien con el leon.

Sin notar la presencia de su amigo que se le acercó y puso un brazo sobre sus hombros.

-Veo que te estás divertido con Potter-

-¿Así? ...- No le estaba prestando mucha atención a su amigo hasta que soltó aquella palabra que **no** quería oír jamás en su vida

-Creo que te has enamorado-

-Debes estar jugando ¿verdad? -No pudo evitar la carcajada histérica que le salió, ¿él, enamorado de ese león? JA !, antes muerto   
-No hay posibilidad, de ninguna manera-sacudió la cabeza y cruzó los brazos, era una completa estupidez lo que decía Malfoy

-Te desmayas y suspiras por el, ¿porqué seguir negando lo? -Se acercó más a él sonriendo pícaro, de verdad creía su amigo que no había visto las miradas que él y Potter se lanzaban hace unos momentos

-Es una tontería, no estoy ....- miró la pista de baile donde Potter estaba, las luces iluminaban su figura y la sonrisa en sus labios con la que conquistaba a la gente estaba ahí su corazón dio un brinco al ver esa sonrisa

_Mierda_ _..._

Sus hombros cayeron rendidos, no podía creer esto, Lucius solo pudo darle unas palmadas en la espalda a su frustrado amigo tal vez por fin se había dado cuenta y dejaría de negar que le gustaba Potter.

Pero bueno como el terco doncel que era Tom no lo admitiría tan fácilmente, si Potter quería salir de verdad con el que se lo demostrara, Lucius solo pudo darse un golpe y rogar a alguna deidad si es que había una observándolos que por favor iluminará a su muy idiota y ciego amigo. Tom había desaparecido nuevamente en la pista de baile uniéndose a Potter, Regulus y los gemelos Lestrangue no pudo evitar acercarse a su abatido amigo, se acercaron y palmearon el hombro del platinado.

-Es un idiota-maldecía a Tom Marvolo Riddle por ser TAN terco

-Pero es nuestro amigo-

-Eso no le quita lo idiota-respondió Lucius a sus amigos mientras iba a buscar a su novio Necesita calmarse sino terminaría por ir y hacer que Tom y Potter por fin se besarán

Regulus termino por soltar una carcajada para desgracia de ambos gemelos no sabían que era lo que tramaba el de tercer año pero de algo si estaban seguros y es que involucraría a esos dos, Regulus fue y se acerco a la persona que colocaba la música y le pidió muy discretamente una canción en especifico sabia que era la favorita de Tom tal vez por fin pasaría lo que debió haber paso desde hace muchos años cuando Tom y James tuvieron su primer encuentro.

Los jóvenes en la pista que antes estaban bailando una canción muggle, se detuvieron repentinamente al ver el cambio en el ambiente, ambos rostros se sonrojaron al reconocer la lenta canción romántica que se escuchaba por todo el salón, James supo que esta era su oportunidad al ver a Regulus hacer un montón de señas para que sostuviera al Slytherin mayor por la cadera algo que hizo de manera lenta ganándose un jadeo por parte de su hermosa serpiente.

-J-james-el azabache tartamudeo al ver la mano que viajo hasta su cintura y se situó ahí de manera delicada, soltó un jadeo al sentir sus pechos tocándose y el cálido aliento del Gryffindor chocando con el suyo, sus ojos viajaron del firme pecho del atleta hasta el bronceado cuello donde le dieron unas inmensas ganas de poner su nariz y esconderse dejando que esos fuertes brazos lo sostengan y jamas lo suelten.

James sostuvo con delicadeza la estrecha cintura y conecto sus ojos avellanas con los verdes Slytherin de su compañero de baile, casi se ahoga al ver el siempre pálido y neutro rostro del azabache ahora siendo coloreado sobre sus mejillas un leve tono rosa que se le hizo indiscutible -mente adorable, sin dejar de verse ambos comenzaron a balancearse de izquierda a derecha.

-Solo déjate llevar-susurro al tímido pelinegro, estab balanceadose por unos minutos, cuando la timidez de Tom había desaparecido al sentirse tranquilo al estar con el castaño el ritmo de sus pasos aumentaron con mas confianza por parte de ambos

Temiendo de que llegara a alejarse sostuvo su la pálida mano izquierda notando lo pequeña que eran sus manos a las suya un poco más grande con callos por las horas de practica de quidditch en contrario con la del Slytherin que era pequeña y la piel era tan suave como una nube, sostuvo sus manos unidas en el aire y continuaron bailando.

Con elegancia dieron tres pasos hacia adelante para después girar hacia la derecha repitiendo los mismos pasos, las sonrisas en sus rostros mostraban la alegría que sentían al estar con el otro en este momento tan mágico, dos giros a la izquierda en dos pasos, uno hacia adentro sosteniendo la mano izquierda de su pareja para después extenderla y nuevamente acercarse e impulsarse con la mano izquierda extendida, ahora la derecha y de nuevo a la izquierda, sus pechos se rosaron when volvieron a su position inicial y comenzó a balancearse y girar en medio de la pista.

Sus pasos eran sincronizados y se movían con tanta elegancia que algunas personas al rededor solo se les quedaron mirando fascinados, al ver a la pareja del año bailando tan tranquilamente, el amor que ambos se profesaban secretamente podría sentirlo, solo los que tuvieran tan buen ojo como el de Remus podrían ver sus magias entrelazándose el verde y plata por parte de Tom y el rojo y dorado por parte de James hacían una gran combinación.

Otras parejas comenzaron a unirse a los enamorados y bailaron a su alrededor haciendo que la pareja destacara al estar en medio de todos, a pesar de seguir al ritmo de la canción era como si ellos estuvieran bailando su propia canción con cada paso que daban casi podría ver la magia brillar a su alrededor envolviéndoles mientras ellos estaban absortos en su propio mundo.

Albus debía decir que ambos jóvenes se veían bien juntos, podía ver un futuro prometedor para ambos y al pobre de Thomas con muchos nietos, pero había obstáculos que aun debían pasar, pero el sabia que lo lograrían y por fin tendrían ese gran amor que tanto buscado inconscientemente.

...

**_"Dicen que la mirada es el lenguaje del corazón"_ **

...

Lucius junto a algunos de los Slytherin's y Gryffindor's mas allegados a la pareja, podía decir que oficialmente estaban llorando por toda la vibra que se sintió provenir de ambos, podía sentir el sufrimiento de Tom durante sus cinco años en ese orfanato, la soledad de James al no tener a sus padres y ser prácticamente criado por los elfos ambos sufrieron por falta de amor y atención durante su niñes pero fueron recompensados por grandes amigos que les brindaron el apoyo que necesitaban y que gracias a todo eso pudieron conocer a su primer y único amor, _"no estamos rotos, solo algo dobl_ _ados_ _, pero podemos aprender a amar de nuevo"._

...

**_"El amor solo es una palabra, pero tu le aportas definición"_ **

...

Fue el pensamiento de Tom al bailar junto al castaño, pero fue rápidamente bajado de su nube al ya no sentir sus pies en el suelo, se había metido tanto en sus pensamientos sobre sus sentimientos recién descubiertos por el castaño que no noto que este lo tenia en el aire y no era el único varias parejas también los estaban acompañando en su baile tanto mujeres como donceles eran levantados en el aire por sus parejas.   
Tom sintió la sonrisa brotar de sus labios y la pequeña pero dulce risa, para la satisfacción de los oídos de James salir de esos labios ricos que deseaba besar con tanto fervor, pero aun así termino por reír junto al doncel aun no descubierto, _"quisiera ser el aire que escapa de tu risa "._

La noche así siguió entre sonrisas y sonrojos por ambas partes, estaban exhaustos cuando quedaban una hora para que terminara el baile, sus amigos se ido ya hace mucho alegando de que probablemente nadie querría levantarse por la mañana a desayunar, James y Tom se despidieron de sus amigos pero ellos no se fueron no querían alejarse del otro era un sentimiento nuevo para ambos, así que haciendo poco uso de su razón salieron al frió patio de Hogwarts cubierto de nieve el bosque prohibido a la distancia se veía menos aterrador al tener todos esos montones de nieve a su alrededor.

James tomo la helada mano de Tom y los guió por el sendero hasta estar enfrente del lado negro, donde se quedaron a observarlo durante unos minutos, inconscientemente ambos se juntaron en busca del calor del otro al no portar ninguno de ellos abrigos especiales para el frío invierno de diciembre.

Una idea cruzo por la mente del ojiverde y haciendo uso de su varita transformo sus elegantes zapatos en unos patines para el hielo, James ni siquiera lo noto hasta que sentí cuando una bola de nieve se estrello de lleno contra su cara, haciendo que sus lentes se torcieran.

Retiro la nieve de su rostro confundido por aquel ataque sorpresa, ni siquiera pudo reaccionar cuando una nueva bola de nieve se dirigía a su rostro y se estrelló donde antes estaba la anterior, una escandalosa risa lleno el aire, ahí sonriendo a no más poder estaba Tom Riddle sobre el hielo con un montón de bolas de nieve flotando a su lado y su varita en su mano derecha.  
James saco de inmediato su varita cuando vio otra de esas infernales bolas acercarse hacia el, Tom dejo de reír al ver que había fallado, no conforme con eso hizo un pequeño puchero que a James se le hizo adorable pero a la vez sexy al ver a tan hermoso ser, se acerco al congelado lago donde estaba de pie muy tranquilamente el azabache a unos metros alejado de el, justo ahora desearía tener su escoba con el y volar hasta donde estaba el otro y atraparlo entre sus brazos y vengarse por esas dos bolas de nieve que se estrellaron contra su atractivo rostro y bueno tal vez todo termine con un beso.

_Si eso seria hermoso, pero bueno se vale soñar ¿no?_

Tom no sabia que estaba pasando por la cabeza del castaño, pero no le tomo importancia estaba un poco aburrido así que, ¿que mejor manera que molestar a Potter ?, oportunidades como estas no se tienen todos los días, con un pase de varita transfiguro los zapatos del otro a unos patines como los suyos.

James sintió el distinguido cosquilleo de la magia contra el y vio como sus zapatos se transformaban en unos patines de color negro con plateado, se tambaleo al ya no sentir sus pies muy firmes contra el suelo.

-¿Porque no patinamos Potter? -La aterciopelada voz del azabache lo saco de sus dudas, de como demonios move en estas cosas, para notar como este patinaba al rededor de el haciéndolo ver tan simple, cuando el parecían un pequeño cervatillo recién nacido, Tom podría decir que se estaba divirtiendo con esto, se coloco a espaldas del castaño y le dio un pequeño empujón dejando que este se deslizara por el hielo sin control alguno, pero bueno el no era tan malo así que cuando vio que se alejo unos metros patino hasta el y sostuvo las manos contrarias firmemente para que este no se cayera

-Oh dios creí que nunca me detendría, eso fue cruel-murmuro James dramáticamente al ver por fin que se había detenido gracias al azabache el mismo que le había empujado

-Ha mi me pareció divertido-sonrió el pelinegro al ver el ceño fruncido del castaño, sin darle tiempo por procesar lo dicho comenzó a patinar hacia atrás llevándose consigo al castaño que se aferro con fuerza a el   
-¿No sabes patinar? -

-Por supuesto que no ....- bueno al carajo ser genial e impresionar al azabache si iba a morir patinando en medio del lago negro donde habitaban las criaturas más peligras mejor ser honesto

-En ese caso te enseñaré-sostuvo las manos del castaño con más firmeza que antes y comenzó a guiarlos mientras le decía que moviera los pies de la misma manera que el

James parecía un cervatillo en medio del hielo, y para Tom eso era muy divertido el tiempo pasó tan rápido y para cuando se dieron cuenta ya eran más de las tres de la mañana, donde pasado dos horas patinando en medio del frío con un simple hechizo de calefacción que pronto comenzaría a perder efecto, así que con toda la tristeza del mundo ambos regresaron al castillo que ya estaba a oscuras y no había ningún alma alrededor ni siquiera los cuadros que pasaban estaban despiertos.

El viejo Filch ni siquiera andaba rondando como normalmente hacía los pasillos, no desaprovecharon la oportunidad caminaron con tranquilidad por los grandes y antiguos pasillos de Hogwarts.

Ninguno de los dos tenía idea de a donde ir, James no sabía si debían ir cada uno a su sala común o acompañar al azabache a la suya. Ambos enamorados se detuvieron en el medio del cruce que conectaba con ambas salas comunes mientras Tom tenía que bajar por las escaleras para llegar a las mazmorras, James tenía que subir las escaleras que cambian de lugar para llegar al cuadro de la dama gorda.

-Bien creo ... que aquí se separan nuestros caminos-intentó no mirar los ojos avellanas no quería que sus ojos lo traicionaran y se notara que no quería aparatarse del león   
-Nos vemos-sin darle una última mirada camino rumbo a las mazmorras

-Si .... descansa-se quedó ahí parado viendo la espalda del otro seguir su camino él también debería hacer lo mismo pero sus pies no le respondían más bien comenzar a andar directo hacia el azabache, estiró su mano para poder sostener el delgado hombro   
-¡Espera! -

Él se volvió confundido, y en se obligó a caminar el medio metro que les separaba para quedar frente a frente.

-James....?-

Tom tragó saliva mientras se acercaba más hacia el, sus manos a su costados se retorcían contra la seda de sus pantalones, su corazón latía con fuerza en sus oídos no dejándole pensar o razonar.

Cuando estaban frente a frente extendió su mano temblorosa y rozó la mejilla sonrojada por unos momentos la mantuvo ahí hasta que deslizó suavemente su mano por la barbilla, hasta sostenerlo detrás de la cabeza con sus dedos acarició los negros cabellos como la noche, y lentamente comenzó a acercarse ambos, sus ojos conectaron en ese momento los verdes ojos brillaban bajo la luz de la luna que entraba por los ventanales que les rodeaban, tal vez era su imaginación pero podría jurar que eran más preciosos el tenerlos a esta distancia que cuando los veía a lo lejos, sin dejar de mirarse se inclinó hacia él y lo besó con suavidad. Tom jadeó, perplejo pero cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar podía sentir algo llenar cálido su pecho y su estómago parecía que revoloteaban polillas asesinas, todo esto era tan nuevo para el que sabía que era incorrecto,

Sus labios eran mejor de lo que imaginaba, eran cálidos suaves y delicados encajaban de manera perfecta con los suyos delgados y agrietados por el frío, pero eso al parecer no le importó al otro profundizando más el beso, acaricio con su lengua los abultados labios esperando a que le dejaran entrar, la pequeña y dulce boquita se abrió tímidamente dejando que entrara a explorar la cálida cavidad bucal.

Una cálida y mojada lengua invadió su boca saboreandolo de manera experta, mientras el intentaba seguirle el paso torpemente, eso solo conmovió más al Gryffindor y bajando la velocidad comenzó a guiar la inexperta lengua que poco a poco comenzó a tomar confianza y habilidad, sus manos se posaron en las caderas del más bajo acariciando en círculos las estrechas caderas escondidas detrás de toda esa seda, quería introducir sus manos y marcar toda esa piel dejando marcas que esperaba que todos vieran para que supieran a quien le pertenecía este terco y precioso doncel.

_Creo que me estoy excitando ..._

Sabía que esto terminaría en otra cosa y el no quería que esto fuera así, bueno si quería pero no de esta manera, deseaba que en el momento en que Tom se entregara a él fuera por voluntad y no por una simple calentura del momento donde terminaría por arrepentirse, le bastaba con por fin haber probado esos deliciosos labios que estaba seguro a que se volvería un adictivo.

...

 **_"Son tus labios ese dulce manjar que siemp_** ** _re_** ** _he anhelado probar"_**

...

Con lentitud dio un último beso y se separaron aún sosteniéndose ambos se miraron, la vista que tenía enfrente de él no dejaba a la imaginación, las mejillas ruborizadas, las orejas estaban rojas y sus ojos estaban acuosos con sus cejas curveadas y los labios teñidos de color melocotón por los besos anteriores.

_Benditas sean las sábanas donde tus padres te hicieron con tanta pasión ...._

_-_ ¿Porque me haces sentir así ?, no es justo- susurró dejando caer su cabeza sobre el pecho de James, e intentaba recuperar la respiración y su dignidad después de tener su primer beso con quien nunca pensó que lo debería o bueno tal vez si , ¡Pero ese no era el caso !, mataría a James Potter por hacer sentir tan indefenso ya la vez tan excitado por la imagen tan sexy que tenía el castaño con su cabello desordenado, las mejillas con un leve tono rosa y sus ojos que mostraban que él también estaba excitado por el beso, será mejor que dejara de pensar en eso o terminarían por hacer algo a lo que aún no se sintió listo.

-La vida no es justa bebé-abrazo de los hombros al más bajo mientras sonreía y plantaba un beso en la tierna cabeza de este oliendo el agradable olor del shampoo de flores que usaba   
Nadie podría quitarle esta sonrisa de bobo durante un largo tiempo   
-Ven vayamos a un lugar a dormir ya es muy tarde-sus manso se entrelazaron mientras comenzaban a andar hacia el séptimo piso, donde pasaron tres veces enfrente de la pared despejada en donde apareció una puerta por la que entraron.  
  
  


•   
•   
•   
•   
•• ♥••   
•   
•   
•   
•  
  
  
  


**_"Y finalmente después de pasarme la vida corriendo, alguien me atrapo"_ **   
  
  
  


**_•_**  
 ** _•_**  
 ** _•_**  
 ** _•_**  
 ** _••_** ♥ ** _••_**  
 ** _•_**  
 ** _•_**  
 ** _•_**  
 ** _•_**

 _-_ Levi_Potter_Riddle


	12. XI

𝙲𝚞𝚊𝚛𝚝𝚘 𝙰𝚗̃𝚘   
28 𝚍𝚎 Febrero 𝚍𝚎 𝟷9𝟽𝟻

James sonreía feliz mientras practicaba en la cancha de quidditch para el próximo partido contra Ravenclaw, había sido un mes maravillosos desde que había probado por primera vez esos esponjosos labios rojos, que tanto ansiaba por poder volver a probar pero bueno no podía porque no quería llevar las cosas tan rápido aun estaba en proceso de enamorar a Tom, ya que bueno al parecer el ojiverde era aun más terco que el y eso solo lograba motivarlo más sabia que el tan solo probar esos labios lo incitaría a volver a hacerlo pero claro tendría que esforzarse el doble para eso.

Así fue como iniciaron sus citas en Hogsmead, sus paseos por el castillo y aunque esta última lo había sorprendido mas y eran sus tardes lectura en la biblioteca, si, Tom le había estado contando sobre un libro muy interesante que había estado leyendo y que no podía dejar de leer, así que para comprobar que si era tan interesante le pregunto que si podía leérselo fue así como de estar pasando aburrimiento en la biblioteca estudiando se volvió su santuario de lectura relajante y el escuchar la melodiosa voz del azabache que le relataba tan interesante historia _"La Reina Roja"._

Habían encontrado en lo más alejado de la biblioteca una esquina donde les gustaba pasar sus tardes de lectura recostados en el suelo rodeados de cojines, no podía parar de escuchar la tan melódica voz del Slytherin, así que se había vuelto su rutina que al finalizar las clases ambos irían a la biblioteca y pasarían ahí el resto de la tarde.

No podía esperar por que llegara el final del día e iniciará uno nuevo, ya quería volver a pasar sus tardes con su oji verde favorito.

_Hablando de personas con ojos verdes..._

Lily Evans se había vuelto un grano en el culo desde que había dejado de prestarle "atención" y ahora miraba a alguien más que no fuera ella "La chica más popular y hermosa en todo Hogwarts" ja! Tom era el más hermoso en todo Hogwarts

-¡Tu puedes James!-gritó desde las gradas la de cabellos como el fuego

_Merlin dame paciencia_

Susurró al ver cómo está comenzaba a caminar hacia su dirección cuando lo vio descender para ir a las duchas, Sirius quien estaba a su lado le miró con pena al ver a Evans a unos metros ya _¿como demonios había llegado tan rápido?_ , pensó pero no pudo hacerlo por mucho tiempo cuando sintió unos asfixiantes brazos rodearle.

-¡James!, ¡estuviste increíble estoy segura que nos llevarás a la victoria, contra Ravenclaw!-chillo muy cerca de su oído,

-Eh gracias Evans, pero creo que todos merecen el crédito después de todo yo solo tengo que estar ahí en el aire esquivando y buscando la snitch-dijo intentando alejarse de los aplastantes brazos de la pelirroja quería llegar rápido a la torre para poder escapar de la loca

-Claro, claro todos se esfuerzan también, ¡pero si no fuera por ti no ganaríamos cada partido!-alagaba la pelirroja al castaño en un intento de obtener alguna otra reacción que no fuera la siempre incómoda que rodeaba al susodicho cuando estaba cerca de él

_Por Godric que nunca se calla?_

Fue en ese momento en que Sirius decido salvar a su amigo de quedar sordo por los constantes chillidos de la leona.

-Vamos James tengo hambre y si no nos apuramos Monny se enojará-dijo mientras alejaba al castaño de los aplastantes brazos de la loca que lo miró de la peor manera posible pero el simplemente le ignoró había recibido peores miradas que esa

-Si tiene razón, bueno Evans fue en gusto verte pero yo ya tengo que irme-rápidamente ambos se alejaron directo a los vestuarios donde ya los esperaba el resto del equipo

_Por fin a salvo_

-De acuerdo esperaré a que salgas para que podamos irnos juntos!!-gritó la de ojos verdes mientras se sentaba en una banca a esperarlo

_Maldicioooooooon_

**ℌ𝔞𝔟𝔦𝔱𝔞𝔠𝔦𝔬𝔫𝔢𝔰 𝔡𝔢 𝔖𝔩𝔶𝔱𝔥𝔢𝔯𝔦𝔫 𝔡𝔢**  
**𝔔𝔲𝔦𝔫𝔱𝔬 𝔄𝔫̃𝔬**

- _> ¿Que buscas pequeña cría?<_ _-_ Nagini _siseó recostada sobre la cama del azabache_

_-_ _> Estoy buscando mi pijama favorita ¿no la has visto?<-_respondió el azabache aún metido dentro de su armario buscando su pijama para esta noche

- _> ¿No la estaban lavando los elfos del castillo?<_-

- _> Bueno si pero....<_-

La puerta a sus espaldas se abrió dejando ver detrás de esta los platinados cabellos de Lucius quien se asomó buscándolo, estaba apunto de preguntar por su interrupción cuando fue callado por las palabras de su amigo.

-Están aquí los del ministerio-

-En seguida bajo-

Su cara cambio en ese momento a una de completa neutralidad.

_Como odio cuando ellos aparecen_

Ambos Slytherin de quinto año bajaron junto a sus demás compañeros que salían de sus habitaciones al escuchar el aviso por parte de su jefe de casa que ya los esperaba ahí en la sala común junto a dos Aurores y el jefe del departamento de rastreo de donceles.

-Chicos ya conocen la rutina y a los que no les explico-  
-Alumnos de quinto y sexto año que cumplieron 16 este mes, hagan una fila enfrente-

Lucius junto a tres Slytherin's más se pararon al frente mientras comenzaban a despojarse de su túnica y a desabrochar su camisas.  
Siempre era lo mismo cada fin de mes el ministerio venía y hacía una revisión a cada alumno de quinto y sexto año, para revisar si había algún doncel sin registrar, los nacidos de muggle's donceles no pasaban por esto ya que al pasar al mundo mágico eran obligados a pasar al ministerio para registrarse pero para aquellos que si viven en el mundo mágico como lo son los sangre pura y los mestizos tienen que someterse a una revisión al cumplir los 16.  
Y si se descubre a alguno sin brazalete es llevado a la fuerza y no podrían volver hasta que encuentren a algún hombre para que de herederos o en el peor de los casos se vuelve la nueva puta del ministerio, es cruel si y no le deseaba eso a nadie, pero llegaban a salvarse si se comprometían antes de su cumpleaños o eran parte criatura como era el caso de algunos sangre pura.   
Para mi desgracia o alegría yo era uno no registrado además de que no estaba comprometido y para mi alegría yo cumplía hasta finales de año, suficiente tiempo para librarme de esto pero....

_El tiempo ya casi se acaba_

Pensó sin dejar de observar a los Slytherin de quinto y sexto año que se dieron la vuelta ninguno era doncel, su vista se dirigió a Regulus y Severus, ellos tres eran los únicos donceles en Slytherin y próximamente serían dos si él no pensaba en algún plan para antes de su cumpleaños número dieciséis.

-Ninguno señor-respondió uno de los Aurores al haber terminado de registra junto a su compañero a los alumnos

-Eso es bueno, bien chicos no les quito mas su tiempo que tengan un lindo día-

Se despido el jefe de departamento junto a los Aurores y el jefe de la casa de Slytherin que le miró nerviosamente por última vez.

" _No podrás ocultarlo por siempre"_

Había recordado las palabras de su padre, no, no podía pero lo atrasaría lo más que pudiera si era necesario, se retiro de la sala común directo a su habitación siendo seguido por sus amigos al verle marcharse de esa manera, toda la casa de Slytherin sabía su oscuro secreto y no iba a permitir que más gente lo supiera.  
Tom entró a su habitación pensando en diferentes formas de salir del castillo y siempre terminaba por llegar a la misma respuesta.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_La Cámara Secreta_

* * *

**~~Al día siguiente~~ **

* * *

-Entonces me estás diciendo que tú abuela, te inscribió también al patinaje artístico-preguntó el Gryffindor aferrado al azabache que patinaba enfrente suyo no quería caer como las últimas dos veces, no habían vuelto a patinar desde el baile de Yule y el lago al parecer seguiría congelado hasta que llegara la primavera

-Si, la abuela Mary siempre quiso una niña lastimosamente su único hijo le dio un hombre-sonrió el azabache al ver como el castaño intentaba seguirle el paso

James quedó cautivado al ver la sonrisa de este, mordió su mejilla al tener unas inmensas ganas de volver a probar esos esponjosos labios rojos

_Es imposible no querer darle un beso cada vez que sonríe_

__-_ Acaso ¿hay algo en lo que no seas bueno?-preguntó burlón estaba seguro que Tom Riddle debía tener un talón de Aquiles en alguna parte y él iba a descubrirlo_

-Aunque no lo creas soy pésimo en una escoba-respondió el de ojos verdes que voltio la mirada al ver la sorprendida del castaño ¿que?, no era su culpa que viera innecesario aprender a montar esas infernales cosas incómodas y con las que probablemente cualquiera moriría en un mal movimiento

-Debes estar bromeando-se burló el castaño al ver el pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas pálidas, no podía creerlo Tom Riddle el perfecto ¡no sabía montar una escoba!

-Nop-

-Entonces me veré en la necesidad de enseñarte-

-¿Que...?-fue sorprendido cuando de repente sus pies abandonaron el suelo  
-¡Potter!, ¡¿pero que crees qué haces?!-gritó alarmado al verse varios metros por encima del suelo

-Otra vez con el "Potter", no habíamos pasado ya esa etapa?-  
-Si crees que te dejare caer, no te preocupes no lo haré-sonrió tomando con firmeza su escoba que había invocado con un **_Accio_**

-T-Tú no tienes remedio-musitó el azabache ocultando su rostro en la espalda del Gryffindor abrazándose a la cintura de este cuando comenzó a sentir el movimiento, no iba a dejar que viera su vergüenza ¡antes muerto que demostrar debilidad! pensó pero sabía que no podría ocultar él constante latir de su corazón al ver los ojos marrones del menor, verle a él de una manera que nunca habría pensado, solo logrando alterar un poco más a su ya pobre corazón.

•  
•  
"💚"

_"_ **_Y tienes esa habilidad de alterar mi corazón sin siquiera tocarme"_ **

**_"_** 💚"  
**_•_**  
**_•_**

**_-_** Levi_Potter_Riddle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola sólo quería decirles que si no llego a actualizar muy seguido ¡no es porque quiera dejar la historia! repito ¡no es porque quiera dejar la historia!.
> 
> Lo qué pasa es que estoy en la cúspide de mis estudios, bueno yo no lo llamaría así pero no se me ocurre otra mejor palabra que esa, les explico yo estoy en mi tercer semestre de preparatoria en total son seis si ¡ya voy a la mitad! Y es el año MÁS importante en la preparatoria ya que ahí comienzan -en mi colegio- a sacar a alumnos con bajos promedios  
> ¡Y adivinen que! La niña va baja por esta ¡cuarentena de mierda!, me distraigo demasiado rápido el estar ahora en casa y no presto atención a las clases, para mi desgracia u-u
> 
> Sé que me está llenado del asco porque me acaban de llegar las calificaciones del segundo parcial y ufff no voy nada bien en inglés y física, las demás como que neh no puedo quejarme tanto pero esas son para mi las que más se me dificultan y si no le hecho ganas para el siguiente parcial y el semestral que están a la vuelta de la esquina ¡estoy muerta!, afortunadamente mis padres no saben nada de esto y prefiero que siga así hasta que logre pasar mi tercer semestre que es el 21 de diciembre cuando se termina oficialmente pero si logro pasar todas sin irme a extras salgo el 10 Wuuuu
> 
> Pero para eso tengo que esforzarme ¡por eso vengo avisando de una vez!, que si llego a desaparecer y no actualizo ¡no se asusten!, prometo tener los capítulos que llegue a deberles si me desaparezco durante mucho tiempo, además de que tengo tantas nuevas ideas para la historia y para muchas otras que tengo en borradores que parece que ¡no puede parar mi cerebro de crear más contenido!
> 
> Espero que comprendan y me brinden sus fuerzas para poder pasar este semestre que ya me tiene hasta la madre pero bueno ¡¡¡prometo esforzarme y pasar el semestre, no sé como pero lo lograre!!!


	13. XII

𝙲𝚞𝚊𝚛𝚝𝚘 𝙰𝚗̃𝚘  
𝟹 𝚍𝚎 𝙼𝚊𝚛𝚣𝚘 𝚍𝚎 𝟷9𝟽𝟻

Liliana Evans o Lily para abreviar era conocida por ser la joven más popular en todo el colegio con su larga y brillante cabellera roja, su blanca piel, y su estructura alta y delicada pero lo que más fascinaba a las personas de la hermosa joven eran las dos brillantes esmeraldas que tenía por ojos, por supuesto que no podía hacer falta del carácter fuerte pero a la vez amable y siempre con su encantadora sonrisa una digna representante de su casa o bueno...así es como describían a la Lily que pretendía el mundo conocer.

La verdad estaba cansada de fingir ser alguien que no era pero todo sea por tener a todos rendidos a sus pies, si porque ella era avariciosa, inteligente y por supuesto una gran manipuladora era al perfecta serpiente disfrazada de leona. A Lily no le importaban los demás solo a ella misma y por supuesto poder tener en sus manos la fortuna Potter. Ella amaba a Potter desde el primer momento en que sus miradas se encontraron, sabia que el era a quien había estado buscando todo este tiempo o bueno su cabeza le decía que así era pero su corazón apuntaba hacia otra dirección que simplemente le gustaba ignorar, pero se preguntaran _¿porque no lo acepto desde el principio?_ bueno mi ciela claramente ¡No le dejaría las cosas tan fáciles a Potter! a pesar de que su amor era muto ella tenia que mantener una reputación, no debía verse como una chica a la que fácilmente podían enamorar.

_No cuanto_ _más insista Potter ¡más enamorado estará de ella!_

Es un plan infalible se había dicho desde el principio, pero no había querido ver las alarmantes señales del alejamiento de Potter desde su tercer año, para cuando menos se esperaba ¡lo había perdido!, su única oportunidad de estar en la alta sociedad y ser una mujer de renombre se había ido por el caño cuando él arrastrado _"siempre perfecto"_ de Riddle, apareció para quitarle a SU JAMES.

_¡¿Como se atreve, esa asquerosa serpiente?!_

Pero no, ella no se iba a quedar observando de brazos cruzados el como todos sus esfuerzos se desbordaban ¡no, no lo iba a permitir! quiera Potter o no el es suyo y de nadie más.

**_"Eres eso que es mío, pero no quiero que sea de nadie más"_ **

Era algo que se repetía constantemente, James Potter seria suyo cueste lo que cueste, ni siquiera el imbécil de Riddle impediría que su sueños se cumplieran.  
Dicen que la mejor forma para hacer que alguien se enamore de ti es que compartan cosas en común, y eso es lo que ella haría ella tenía una ventaja que Riddle no tenía, y era que James y ella compartían clases todo el tiempo una clara ventaja contra el Slytherin que era un año mayor, pero eso no era suficiente si quería estar con James tenía que pasar con el todo el tiempo, así él no tendría que verse con el arrastrado de Riddle.

Así fue como su plan dio inicio, nadie sospechaba nada como sutilmente comenzaba a sentarse juntó a James en cada clases y a hacer equipo en cada oportunidad, pero sabía ella que eso no era suficiente así que _"los cambios drásticos, exigen medidas drásticas"_ ; así fue como por término uniéndose al equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor, tomando el puesto de cazadora si quería conquistar a James debía pasar más tiempo con él así fueran 24/7.

_James es mío Riddle y ni tú ni nadie me lo quitara_   
  
  


* * *

Oficialmente James Potter podía decir que estaba **harto** de _Lily Evans, ¡Y pensar que había estado enamorado de ella, por tres años!, ¿qué tan ciego podía estar?_ _, para no notar que estaba ¡completamente loca!._  
James no sabía qué demonios le había picado a la pelirroja, al principio cuando dejó de prestarle atención. Ella había reaccionado mal pero al final lo había "olvidado" o bueno eso había creído, porque ahora sabía muy bien que era lo que se sentía ser acosado, era realmente incómodo podía sentir la mirada de la leona seguirlo en cada pasillo y a pesar de que sabía que él estaba completamente solo en el pasillo _sabía_ que ella estaba ahí en algún lugar escondida asechandolo.

¡Ya hasta tenía miedo de entrar a las duchas del equipo!, por temor a que ella apareciera de sorpresa y entrara y lo violara ahí mismo, ¡que horror!.

Sabía que necesitaba hablar con alguien de esto, sus amigos estaban igual de preocupados que él, no era el único siendo acosado por la pelirroja, no sabía que era lo que buscaba de sus amigos pero si era intimidarlos pues lo estaba logrando. No sabía si su vida estaba en peligro pero se había alejado un poco de Tom por temor a que la loca de Evans apareciera y le hiciera algo a su serpiente aunque bien sabía que Tom podía defenderse solo, no impide que se preocupe por el.

Así que decidió ir con el único profesor que sabía que lo tomaría en serio y tal vez tomaría cartas en el asunto.  
Tocó mano puerta de la oficina del profesor de Adivinación esperando a que este le respondiera se balanceó de adelante hacia atrás, pero manteniéndose alerta aunque no podía sentir la siempre insistente mirada de la pelirroja sabía que pronto lo encontraría.

Lo que parecieron horas, solo fueron minutos cuando la puerta enfrente suyo se abrió revelando a su profesor de Adivinación a quien le guardaba gran respeto _Gellert Grindelwald_ y no era porque este temible hombre Búlgaro fuera el padrino de su linda serpiente, no,no,no, era por la pasión que le ponía a sus clases que a decir verdad eran legendarias él le daba el verdadero sentido a la Adivinación siendo el segundo profesor favorito, porque vamos el primero siempre será el Profesor Albus Grindelwald de soltero Dumbledore, aún no sabía como alguien tan serio y despiadado como Grindelwald había logrado conquistar a alguien como el profesor Dumbledore, pero bueno no era el mejor para decir eso ya que siempre al ver a su Tommy su cerebro dejaba de funcionar y se volvía una completa bola de amor cuando se trataba del azabache.

**_"El cerebro funciona desde que naces hasta que te enamoras"_ **

-Señor Potter, ¿que lo trae a mi oficina?-

-¿Puedo pasar?-preguntó el castaño temeroso al ver la mirada de muerte del hombre mayor sabía que no le agradaba ni un poco que saliera con su hermoso ahijado y mucho menos frente a sus ojos

_Dicen que los Potter tiene una tendencia suicida, en cuanto a meterse en problemas_

Esperaba si es que tuviera hijos que no se parecieran a él en eso pero bueno -el destino era una maldita perra-

El mayor le abrió la puerta de su oficina dejando que entrara el menor a esta para sentarse enfrente del intimidante escritorio del docente, Gellert no sabía que era lo que quería Potter pero por su cara no esperaba nada bueno, solo rogaba a los dioses que no involucrara a su pequeño ahijado, porque si no Hogwarts ardería y ni siquiera su amado esposo podría detener los ríos de sangre que correrían si fuera así.   
Todos sus allegados sabían lo sobre protector que era con su ahijado Tom, había visto crecer al niño desde que tenía ocho años vio como se empeñaba en ser el mejor en sus clases, como dedicaba cada lágrima, sudor y sangre para enorgullecen a su abuela, observó como con el pasar de los años el menor dejaba sus rasgos aniñados a unos más delicados y aristocráticos se había transformado en un apuesto joven doncel, que para su desgracia atraía la mirada de pervertidos como Potter.

-Bien escúpalo-directo como siempre odiaba que la gente le fuera dando vueltas al asunto, era mejor ser directo y terminar esto de una vez por todas

James tomó aire antes de comenzar a contarle todo lo que le había estado pasando estos últimos meses con la contante presencia de Lily detrás de él y sus amigos, él como se sentía asechado cada vez que estaba solo, incluso en su propia habitación de sentía observado y el color esto estaba llegando tan lejos que él ya no era el único también lo eran sus amigos.

Termino de relatar el de lentes a su profesor de quien espera a una respuesta y si se podía una solución cuanto antes, ya no podía seguir así...sintiéndose observado todo el tiempo había perdido incontables horas de sueño por eso. Sentía que si cerraba los ojos sería atacado por la leona.

-No cree, ¿que está exagerando? Potter-se cruzó de brazos al escuchar tan ridícula historia por parte de su estudiante menos favorito aunque solo fuera porque salía con su ángel   
-Tal vez por fin el Karma vino a cobrárselas-respondió era lo único que se le venía después de todo Potter no era un santo que digamos, era muy probable que los dioses por fin venían a cobrárselas junto a sus amigos, aunque esa fue una buena excusa no cuadraba con la actitud de la joven Evans

-No!, señor se lo juro que esto no es normal, es que no es solo a mi a quien acosa ¡también a mis amigos!-respondió exaltado al ver el mayor burlarse de él no quería creer que por fin los dioses venían a vengarse de él  
-Y temo que vaya demasiado lejos e intente hacer algo contra Tom-no aquí había algo más y sus instintos le decían que no sería nada bueno

Gellert pensó ante aquel nuevo descubrimiento, no le gustaba que la integridad física de su ahijado estuviera en peligro solo porque un chica no aceptaba un "no" por respuesta.

 _Aquí había gato encerrado_ , nada cuadraba con las antiguas actitudes de una de sus mejores estudiantes.   
Tendría que investigar un poco sobre esto.

-Aún que no crea ninguna palabra de lo que dice, no me gustaría que mi ahijado estuviera en peligro gracias a sus tonterías-declaró inclinándose en su silla observando al temerario león enfrente suyo   
-Aah...bien veré que puedo hacer-suspiro esto no le daba buena espina   
-Pero escuche bien esto Señor Potter, esto queda entre nosotros no pude decirle esto a nadie más-

Le advirtió, no quería que esto llegara a oídos de Albus sabía que en cuanto se tratara sobre sus leones y más si estos eran en específico a los chicos que intentaba juntar, sabría que era probable que esto no terminaría bien.

-¿Entendió?-

-S-Si señor-

-Bien ahora largo de mi oficina-

El adolescente se retiró sin decir más, estaba feliz de que el profesor Grindelwald le creyera no sabría que habría hecho si no fuera así, ahora solo quedaba esperar y ver que pasaba. Aunque esperaba que este tormento terminara pronto no quería seguir escondiéndose de la pelirroja por más tiempo.

* * *

Tom estaba buscando hasta por debajo de las piedras la dichosa "Cámara Secreta" de Salazar Slytherin sabía que era real porque lo había leído de uno de los libros en parsel de las bóvedas Gaunt, solo tenía que encontrara la y todos sus problemas serían resueltos nadie jamás sabría que él era un doncel y mucho menos....  
  
  
  
  


_Una criatura mágica_   
  
  
  
  


Estaba por pasar por su herencia dentro de unos meses, lo había descubierto cuando fue a hacer unos trámites a Gringotts hace unas semanas, se había sorprendido al saber que por parte de la familia tanto Gaunt como Peverell -de la cual provenía de la segunda rama- tuvieran sangre de criatura corriendo por sus venas cada heredero directo de estas casas daba a relucir su parte criatura al cumplir los dieciséis, algo que no le agradó eso significaba que tenía _un_ _compañero_ su corazón dolió ante aquel simple pensamiento y no sabía porque ¿será por Potter?, no lo sabía solo no deseaba conocer nunca a su compañero si eso implicaba alejarse del idiota Gryffindor.   
Pero no se vería afectado mientras no lo conociera lo cual era algo bueno ya que al ser un doncel y con ciertas criaturas reaccionaba diferente al conocer a su predestinado, pero aún no sabía que raza de criatura mágica sería ya que había muchos por ambas ramas más la Slytherin y Sayre esta última sólo tenía un pequeño porcentaje de vampiro pero era lo suficiente como para que él se presentara como uno, no obstante sabía cuál criatura predominaría entre todas las demás.

_Dragones_

Saboreo la palabra _dragones,_ eran las criaturas más magníficas que la magia pudo haber creado y las más antiguas por supuesto, pero solo había pocas familias que podrían portar esta herencia, entre ellas los _Pevereell_ y sus descendientes directos, los _Malfoy_ y por muy desconcertante que sea los _Weasley_ estas dos ultimas estaba más diluida ya que solo se presentaba en ciertos herederos que fueran los suficientemente fuertes para poder sobrellevar tan abismal poder.

Esperaba con ansias su herencia ya quería saber _que_ dragón sería....  
Por ahora seguiría investigando más sobre las ramas de la familia que también portan la sangre draconiana y por supuesto la Cámara donde estaba seguro pasarais su herencia quieran o no.   
  


**_"No puedes volver atrás y cambiar el principio, pero puedes comenzar y cambiar el final"_ **

**_-_** Levi_Potter_Riddle


	14. XIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miren yo no sé leer cartas del tarot pero hice mi mayor esfuerzo en "representar" lo que podría llegar a pasar, si alguien sabe leerlas dígame si lo hice mal o bien si no por favor corríjanme, la mayoría lo saque de Internet.  
> Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer mi nota, ¡espero que disfruten el capitulo!

𝙲𝚞𝚊𝚛𝚝𝚘 𝙰𝚗̃𝚘   
𝟷𝟾 𝚍𝚎 𝙰𝚋𝚛𝚒𝚕 𝚍𝚎 𝟷9𝟽𝟻

Lily comenzaba a fastidiarse de la falta de atención por parte del moreno y es que lo había hecho de ¡todo!  
Y ni una puta mirada por parte de su amado, se sentía indignada al ver que solo tenía ojos para el insufrible de Riddle, pero ya verían que ella no se iba a rendir no por nada era la bruja nacida de muggle's mas inteligente.

Ahí estaba en la biblioteca con un montón de libros sobre la mesa, cuando una aterciopelada voz que conocía muy bien interrumpió con sus investigaciones.

-Hola Lily, crees tener tiempo para...-

-Lo siento Cissa estoy algo ocupada, tal vez para la próxima querida-respondió sin siquiera mirar a la rubia de ojos glaciales, tal vez si lo hubiera hecho habría visto la mirada de dolor por parte de esta

-Oh...entiendo, no te preocupes será para la otra-se alejo con una sonrisa triste la menor al ver como la pelirroja no tenía pensado pasar el día con ella...otra vez

No le gustaba, no poder pasar el tiempo con Narcissa pero esto era más importante si no conseguía que Potter se enamorara de ella jamás podría ser una mujer de renombre y poder estar en el mismo nivel social que la rubia. Le dolía ignórala pero era lo mejor para ambas.

_Lo siento Cissa pero es lo mejor para ti_

Continuó con su búsqueda mientras ignoraba el dolor que surgía en su pecho era mejor no prestarle atención o terminaría por arrepentirse. Había pasado la mayor parte de la tarde en la biblioteca cuando por fin encontró dentro de uno de los libros de pociones avanzados lo que tanto había estado buscando.  
  


𝙰𝚖𝚘𝚛𝚝𝚎𝚗𝚝𝚒𝚊

𝙴𝚜 𝚎𝚕 𝚏𝚒𝚕𝚝𝚛𝚘 𝚍𝚎 𝚊𝚖𝚘𝚛 𝚖𝚊́𝚜 𝚙𝚘𝚍𝚎𝚛𝚘𝚜𝚘 𝚚𝚞𝚎 𝚎𝚡𝚒𝚜𝚝𝚎. 𝚂𝚎 𝚌𝚘𝚗𝚜𝚒𝚍𝚎𝚛𝚊 𝚞𝚗𝚊 𝚙𝚘𝚌𝚒𝚘́𝚗 𝚙𝚘𝚍𝚎𝚛𝚘𝚜𝚊 𝚢 𝚖𝚞𝚢 𝚙𝚎𝚕𝚒𝚐𝚛𝚘𝚜𝚊. 𝙲𝚘𝚖𝚘 𝚜𝚎 𝚍𝚒𝚓𝚘, 𝚎𝚜 𝚙𝚎𝚕𝚒𝚐𝚛𝚘𝚜𝚘 𝚜𝚞𝚋𝚎𝚜𝚝𝚒𝚖𝚊𝚛 𝚞𝚗 𝚎𝚗𝚊𝚖𝚘𝚛𝚊𝚖𝚒𝚎𝚗𝚝𝚘 𝚙𝚘𝚍𝚎𝚛𝚘𝚜𝚘. 𝙰 𝚙𝚎𝚜𝚊𝚛 𝚍𝚎 𝚜𝚞 𝚙𝚘𝚍𝚎𝚛, 𝚕𝚊 𝙰𝚖𝚘𝚛𝚝𝚎𝚗𝚝𝚒𝚊 𝚗𝚘 𝚌𝚛𝚎𝚊 𝚊𝚖𝚘𝚛 𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚕; 𝚎𝚜 𝚒𝚖𝚙𝚘𝚜𝚒𝚋𝚕𝚎 𝚏𝚊𝚋𝚛𝚒𝚌𝚊𝚛 𝚘 𝚒𝚖𝚒𝚝𝚊𝚛 𝚎𝚕 𝚊𝚖𝚘𝚛.

𝙽𝚘𝚝𝚊 :  
𝙻𝚊𝚙𝚘𝚌𝚒𝚘́𝚗𝚍𝚎𝚋𝚎𝚊𝚍𝚖𝚒𝚗𝚒𝚜𝚝𝚛𝚊𝚛𝚜𝚎𝚌𝚘𝚗𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚞𝚊𝚖𝚎𝚗𝚝𝚎𝚙𝚊𝚛𝚊𝚖𝚊𝚗𝚝𝚎𝚗𝚎𝚛𝚎𝚕𝚏𝚊𝚕𝚜𝚘𝚊𝚖𝚘𝚛𝚎𝚗𝚎𝚕𝚋𝚎𝚋𝚎𝚍𝚘𝚛.

𝙸𝚗𝚐𝚛𝚎𝚍𝚒𝚎𝚗𝚝𝚎𝚜 𝚢 𝙵𝚘𝚛𝚖𝚊 𝚍𝚎 𝙿𝚛𝚎𝚙𝚊𝚛𝚊𝚌𝚒𝚘́𝚗 :  
—————-  
  


Con que Amortentia ¿eh?, pero que encantador descubrimiento y junto en el momento indicado, bueno ya tengo lo que buscaba ahora solo falta crear el plan perfecto.....

_Y pronto James Potter será mío y solo mío_   
  
  
  


-Como que está haciendo frío ¿no?-

-¿Frío? ¿enserio? apenas inició la primavera James-

-¿Quieres regresar al castillo?-pregunto el rubio cenizo a su amigo que se froto los hombros como si fuera pleno Diciembre

-No solo creo que...algo malo va a pasar-  
-Pero nah!....no me hagan caso sigamos quiero comprar los dulces favoritos de Tom-ignoro los pelos de su nuca erizados y continuó con su caminata por Hogsmeade

-Si tú lo dices-

Continuaron por su caminata en Hogsmeade, tal vez ignorar sus instintos que nunca se equivocaban fue un grave error de su parte

**_"El destino es cruel después de todo"_ **

-Lucius ¿no tienes un mal presentimiento?, como si algo muy pronto fuera a cambiar-preguntó el azabache a su rubio amigo que lo acompañaba por los solos pasillos del colegio

-Creo que juntarte con Potter ya te está haciendo daño-respondió divertido, era verdad últimamente su amigo sonreía más y todo gracias al miope del Gryffindor

-Mmm tienes razón, ya se me pegaron sus manías Gryffindorescas, vayamos por comida muero de hambre-comenzó a caminar directo a las cocinas que sabía que estaban cerca de los territorios de Hufflepuff

-Tom....tu siempre tienes hambre-resignado siguió a su hambriento amigo que quería como un hermano a pesar de su constantes ganas de comer   
  
  
  


-Mmm-

-¿Sucede algo? -Preguntó Albus viendo la cara pálida de su marido de por si él ya era pálido ahora parecía hasta transparente

-No, no es nada ...- respondió desconfiado, pero aún así lo ignoro, Gellert hablaría cuando estaba listo

Gellert miró las cartas del tarot enfrente suyo y lo que vio no le gustó ni un poco mucho menos lo que estaba por venir.

** Cuatro cartas a la derecha para el presente: **

_La Templeza_

_Príncipe de Copas_

_4 de Bastos_

_2 de Copas_

** Cuatro cartas a la izquierda para el entorno: **

_La Luna -invertida-_

_El diablo_

_Reina de Bastos -invertida-_

_8 de Bastos_

** Cuatro cartas al frente para el futuro: **

_La Muerte_

_2 de Copas_

_5 de Copas -invertida-_

_El Mundo_

El futuro no firma prometedor para su amado ahijado, esperaba que esto no sea más que una equivocación.

 _Las cartas nunca mienten,_ se había recordado   
  
  


**_"Las vibras son reales, la intuición existe y la energía no miente"_ **   
  
  


**_"Que se hace con un presentimiento constante y con un suspiro inminente, que se hace con un beso que falta y con un encuentro pendiente ..."_ **

* * *

(Una semana después)

* * *

**𝔓𝔞𝔰𝔦𝔩𝔩𝔬𝔰 𝔡𝔢 ℌ𝔬𝔤𝔴𝔞𝔯𝔱𝔰**

Tom paseaba por los incontables pasillos de Hogwarts sin prestar mucha atención de hacia donde iba, estaba más concentrado en el libro enfrente suyo que en la hermosa flor roja flotando enfrente suyo, hasta que esta frustrada como si tuviera vida propia se posó sobre el libro interrumpiendo su lectura.  
Al ver tan magnifica flor, la tomó con delicadeza entre sus delgados dedos, admirándola con sus verdes ojos que vagaron por el pasillo en busca del responsable de aquel encantador regalo, hasta que miró hacia arriba en uno de los muchos arcos del piso superior estaba un embobado James Potter mirándole con varita en mano mientras descansaba su cabeza sobre la otra sin dejar en ningún momento de mirarme con esos cautivadores ojos...

Sonrió mientras acercaba la rosa a su nariz olfateando la dulce fragancia que está desprendía, sus ojos jamás dejaron de mirarse y James podría jurar que había quedado más enamorado del hermoso doncel que se retiró después de haberlo encontrado como siempre con su sonrisa de siempre.

Sirius a su lado sonrió y palmeó su hombro al ver como el Slytherin tenía comiendo de su mano a su muy enamorado hermano.

-Cierra la boca se te van a meter las moscas-se burlo del castaño al ver como su mirada se perdía por donde segundos antes estaba la serpiente

-¡Cállate que tú estás igual por Prince!-

-A-Ah ¡Claro que no!, ¡no metas a mi Sev en esto!-

-¡¡Ves!!-

Los dos amigos se retiraron discutiendo directo al gran salón para la comida, por primera vez ninguno se percato de la penetrante mirada verde esmeralda, que había observado todo aquel espectáculo además de aquel regalo tan cursi, a sus ojos cegados por los celos.  
Lily no podía contener la ira que sentía, ¡ _ese maldito de Riddle ya vera!,_ gritó en sus adentros la pelirroja cambiando de dirección ahora directo a la lechuceria, cuando llegó buscó un búho disponible y le ató la caja envuelta en papel rojo y dorado buscó dentro de sus túnicas una hoja que ya tenía escrito lo necesario para que el destinatario no dudara en abrirla con un pequeño golpecito en la cabeza a la lechuza que le ulo feliz por el cariño ahora más dispuesta a cumplir el pedido de la bonita joven enfrente suyo, ella se acerco y le dijo el nombre de su destinatario y se fue de ahí al ver partir a la lechuza.

_Paso uno listo_   
_Pasó dos en proceso...._

**𝔊𝔯𝔞𝔫 𝔖𝔞𝔩𝔬́𝔫, 𝔐𝔢𝔰𝔞 𝔡𝔢 𝔊𝔯𝔶𝔣𝔣𝔦𝔫𝔡𝔬𝔯**

James estaba en el Gran Salón comiendo completamente sumido en sus pensamientos, necesitaba idear nuevas estrategias para poder por fin salir con Tom, estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no noto la lechuza café que se poso enfrente de el, hasta que levanto la vista exaltado por el repentino picoteo en su cabeza. Miro a la lechuza indignado hasta que noto la caja envuelta en rojo y dorado, desato el paquete de la pata de la lechuza quien despego en el aire al verse liberada pero no se fue sin antes meterle otro picotazo en la cabeza sacando las risas indiscretas de sus amigos y de el una mueca.

_Que yo recuerde no es mi cumpleaños_

Miro la caja perfectamente envuelta con detenimiento hasta que se decidió ver quien era el remitente de tan misterioso regalo ahogo el chillido nada masculino que quería brotar de el, al ver quien era el supuesto remitente.

" _De :Tom~_  
 _Para : James_  
 _PD: Espero que te gusten_ "

Discretamente olio la superficie de la nota y pudo captar el tan distinguido olor de _su_ Tom, café con un leve toque a amapolas que lo hacia sentir soñoliento cada vez que se recostaba en el hombro del doncel a la hora de sus tardes de lectura.  
Sus manos temblaban por saber que era lo que escondía aquella misteriosa caja.  
  


Lily alejada varías mesas al frente miraba aquella escena con ojos iluminados, era una pena que Riddle no estuviera ahí para ver como su amado James caía rendido ante ella nuevamente.

_Habría sido un gran regalo ver su cara_

Rio ante aquel pensamiento, muy pronto todo el mundo sabría de quien estaba en realidad enamorado James Potter, estaba ansiosa por que James comiera uno de esos míseros chocolates que le había costado conseguir.  
  
  
  
  
  


-¡Chocolates Franceses!,¡mis favoritos!-chillo feliz el castaño tomando uno de aquellos exquisitos chocolates que con tan solo ver uno se le hacia agua la boca, Tom se había lucido con este regalo

_¿Sera este mi ser amado?_

Se pregunto embobado dándole un mordisco al chocolate cuando estuvo en su boca se derritió casi al instante revelando el rellano de cereza combinada con un vino. Esto era la gloria aunque debía decir que no sabia del todo igual a los que recordaba ¿serán de una nueva marca? miro los demás chocolates y supuso que si al ver que algunos eran diferentes a los que normalmente le gustaban y tenían un sabor extraño..., ¡pero delicioso! cuando viera a Tom le agradecería por ellos.  
Siguió degustando con deleite los chocolates, bajo la atenta mirada de sus amigos, Remus sentía que algo estaban mal con esos chocolates y más cuando vio la nota que venia con ellos, por lo que el sabia y lo que le había contado Lucius Tom no era alguien muy caritativo era más de demostrar sus sentimientos por medio de acciones o monosílabas no por medio de regalos, y la letra de la nota no era idéntica a la de Riddle lo sabia al encontrarlo en la biblioteca y veía sus notas su caligrafía era más elegante y esta aun que era elegante no era la misma parecía apresurada.

-No les parece raro-se acerco Sirius a murmurarles mirando de vez en cuando a James quien seguía consumiendo los chocolates que no se le antojaron algo raro....

-¿A que te refieres?-pregunto Frank a su lado, al parecer no eran los únicos que se habían dado cuanta inclusive Peter parecía confundido por el presente

-Me refiero que Riddle no es alguien caritativo, es alguien más de demostrar lo que siente por medio de acciones no por regalos como este-respondió Sirius a las interrogantes de sus amigos algo en esto se le hacia raro y la mirada maliciosa que tenia Evans a unas mesas al enfrente se lo confirmaba   
-Creo que Evans esta involucrada-inclino su cabeza a la dirección de la pelirroja, quien tenia una mirada maliciosa el verde de sus ojos se oscureció y la sonrisa posada en sus labios no dejaba nada bueno que desear ¿que nadie más que ellos podía verlo?

-Esta loca...crees que haya envenenado a James-su voz vacilo ante aquel simple pensamiento y ¿si le pasaba algo a James?

-No...ella lo "ama" tal vez les puso algo para eso, como...¡agh! ¿cómo se llamaba?-Sirius se agarro los pelos como si eso lograra que recordara el endemoniado nombre

-Mmm ¡lo tengo! ¡Amortentia!-exclamo pero su rostro cambio de felicidad a uno de completo horror al entender lo que eso significaba

_¡Oh mierda esa loca había inducido Amortentia en su amigo!_

-Tenemos que hacer algo pero ¡ya!-

James a su lado continuaba saboreando aquellos chocolates, bajo la atenta mirada de su acosadora que brillaban cada vez que introducía en su boca uno más de esos miseros chocolates, _¡que alguien lo detuviera!_.

-¡Lo tengo!-Sirius se levanto de su lugar y se acerco al castaño que le miro como drogado

-¡Hey Canuto!, prueba uno de estos están deliciosos-extendió la caja a su hermano del alma que le miro de una manera perturbadora  
-¿Eh Sirius...?-

-Lo siento James pero es por tu bien-le metió un manotazo a la caja tirándola al suelo en un ruido sordo, apunto su varita contra la caja de chocolates James abrió los ojos alarmado al entender lo que iba a hacer y sin poder evitar que Sirius lanzara aquel hechizo, su soltó unas chispas que hicieron que la caja comenzara a arder en el suelo del comedor bajo la mirada consternada de todo Hogwarts 

-¡¿Pero que te pasa?!-soltó un chillido al ver la caja de chocolates quemarse frente a sus ojos, miro con ira a su amigo se acercó para golpearlo algo que en ningún otro momento haría pero su mente estaba siendo nublado por la ira, pero repentinamente sintió varios brazos tomarlo y levantar lo de su asiento

-Lo entenderás cuando estés mejor y lejos de esa loca ahora ¡A la enfermería!-guió el Black a sus amigos que cargaron a James sobre sus cabezas como un sacrificio humano

-¡Chicos pero que carajos les pasa!, ¡bájenme ya!-

El grupo de amigos se fue del gran salón armando un completo show para los presentes algunos se rieron otros siguieron a estos con la mirada atónitos _¿Qué tan locos estaban esos Gryffindor's?,_ pero al parecer la que parecía perforarles las espaldas con su mirada era la causante de todo aquel embrollo.

_¡¿PERO QUE MIERDA PASO?!_

Gritó en sus adentros la oji-esmeralda llena de cólera, ¿como se habían dado cuenta aquel perro pulgoso de sus planes?, ni siquiera el idiota de Lupin se había dado cuenta hasta que le comento el metiche de Black, no sabia que iban a ser esos idiotas pero no iban a arruinar sus planes ¡Su victoria contra Riddle ya habia sido asegurada! como para que ellos arruinaran sus planes

_Ha no, ¡no en mi guardia!_

(Al otro lado del castillo)

-Conpermiso ¡es una emergencia!¡lo siento!-se disculpo Peter con las personas que arroyaban a cada paso que daban, en sus brazos James aun se removía cual gusano que lo sacaran de su escondite

-¡Fuera de mi camino!-grito histérico Sirius aventando a cuantos se le atravesaran, necesitaban llegar lo más rápido posible a la enfermería y si tenia que aventar personas para salvar a su amigo ¡pues que así sea!

-Frank! haz que reaccionen tu eres el más sensato de todos-gritó el castaño mirando esperanzado a su amigo, este solo esquivo su mirada porque sabía que si lo miraba terminaría por soltar a James

_Pero ¡no debía caer ante los ojitos de cachorro!_

-Lo siento James pero estoy de acuerdo en esto, tenemos que llevarte a la enfermería-

-¡Ustedes están locos!, ¡les exijo que me bajen!-

-Nos agradecerás después, ahora deja de moverte como gusano-

-¡AGH los odio!-

-Nosotros también te amamos-

Continuaron corriendo por todo Hogwarts hasta por fin llegar a la enfermería que los recibió con un grito por venir corriendo y gritando cuando había pacientes descansando. A ellos sin importarles un comino aventaron a James a la camilla más cercana, James al verse por fin liberado intento escapar pero fue retenido por múltiples sogas aprisionando su cuerpo. Algunos alumnos que los habían seguido hasta aquí esperaban en la entrada en espera de más show por parte de este raro grupo de amigos.

-Señor Black, podría explicarme ¡que esta pasando!-exijio de manera severa la mujer vestida de enfermera

-Madam Pomfrey, mis más sinceras disculpas por venir hasta aquí tan ruidosamente pero necesitamos que ayude a James ¡fue envenenado!-dijo dramáticamente el azabache no ayudando mucho a resolver este problema

-Enfermera no les haga caso yo estaba bien tranquilo comiendo, cuando este chucho vino y quemo mis chocolates luego me cargaron hasta ¡aquí como sacrificio humano!-  
-¡Tiene que dejarme ir!-se removió en su lugar desesperado por liberarse

**_"Ver a tus amigos y pensar: cuando los conocí parecían normales"_ **

-¿A que se refiere con envenenado?-pregunto comenzando a buscar entre los gabinetes una bezoar y algunas pociones calmantes

-James consumió Armontentia-Remus se acerco a Pomfrey y le susurro esas palabras nadie más tenia que enterarse de eso mucho menos James que era probable que comenzara a gritar como un loco

-Señor Lupin esa es una acusación muy fuerte, ¿esta cien porciento seguro?-

-Si Madam podemos comprobarlo con nuestras memorias y bueno...con el mismo James-dijo Remus un poco confundido por su estupidez

_¿Como demonios no se les ocurrió eso?_

-Señor Potter necesito que se calme y responda mis preguntas-la enfermera se acercó al pobre adolescente que no sabía que les pasaban a sus amigos

_Pobre alma en desgracia_

-Estoy calmado señora Pomfrey-

-Si es así puede decirme de ¿quien esta enamorado?-directo al grano, tenía muchas cosas que hacer y no tenía tiempo para jueguitos ridículos como estos

-Que clase de pregunta es...-

-¡Solo responde James!-

-B-Bien!, estoy enamorado de Lily Evans-  
-Espera ¿qué? ¡no! yo amo a Tom Riddle, Yo amo a Lily~ NO ¡Yo amo a Tom!¡No a Lily! ¡¡Agh!!-se agarro el pecho con dolor su respiración se volvió agitada y gotas de sudor comenzaron a correr por su frente sentía que el aire se le iba, era como si hubiera corrido un maratón

-¿Que le pasa?¡¿James puedes oírme?!-Sirius se acercó al castaño sosteniéndolo de los hombros en un intento de mantenerlo en su lugar

-Su mente y corazón están luchando contra los efectos de la poción, tengo que darle el antidoto antes de que tenga un colapso nervioso o algo peor-Pomfrey sacaba pociones de todos lados introduciéndolas en la garganta del Gryffindor cada pocos segundos esperando que no se ahogara con ninguna de ellas

Después de unos minutos que parecieron horas para el grupo de amigos, la respiración del castaño comenzó a normalizarse y las convulsiones terminaron, por fin pudieron respirar más tranquilos Peter se desplomó en la camilla de al lado cansado correr y tener un ataque nervioso no era bueno para su salud mental, Remus se le unió casi al instante de igual manera cansado ya no había nada de que preocuparse

_James estaba a salvo_

-¡Potter!-el grupo pegó un brinco asustado al reconocer la voz y más al ver la cara de pocos amigos que traía aquel chico de hermosos ojos verdes que aclamaban por sangre

_Bueno...tal vez no por mucho tiempo_   
  
  


**_"Aveces necesitamos escuchar lo que significamos para alguien"_ **

Levi_Potter_Riddle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué les pareció?, ¡espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo!  
> Lily esta loca! ¿que deberíamos hacer con ella?  
> Mmm no lo se bueno lo veremos en el próximo capitulo ¡hasta la próxima!


	15. XIV

𝙲𝚞𝚊𝚛𝚝𝚘 𝙰ñ𝚘   
𝟸𝟼 𝚍𝚎 𝙹𝚞𝚕𝚒𝚘 𝚍𝚎 𝟷𝟿𝟽𝟻

Habían pasado dos meses desde la fallida misión de Lily por hechizar a James para que la amara nuevamente pero ella no se iba a rendir, _rendirse no es una opción._

_**"La clave esta en:** _ _**Insistir-Resistir-Persistir, pero ¡Nunca Desistir! "** _

Por ahora crearía un plan infalible, le tomaría tiempo ponerlo en marcha pero todo sea con tal de tener a James para ella sola, no solo James caería ante ella si no todo el mundo Mágico, eliminar a alguien no es una tarea sencilla se requiere tiempo y dedicación y más si se trataba de una serpiente tan astuta como Riddle.

_No sabrán ni que los golpeo_

**_"No te fíes de nadie porque hay gente que no es lo que parece"_ **

* * *

**𝕳𝖆𝖇𝖎𝖙𝖆𝖈𝖎𝖔𝖓𝖊𝖘 𝖉𝖊 𝕾𝖑𝖞𝖙𝖍𝖊𝖗𝖎𝖓**

* * *

Hoy era el ultimo día de clases y él tenia pensado aprovecharlo al máximo, el próximo año no tendría tanto tiempo libre después de todo, aun no había encontrado la _camara de los secretos_ pero sabia que estaba cerca.

_¿Porque demonios ningún otro descendiente, dejo pistas más claras?_

En fin tenia asuntos mucho más importantes, que estar de noviecito con James....

_... **James**..._

Aquel nombre se repetía una y otra vez en su mente, los ojos avellanas grabados en lo más profundo de su ser, la sensación de aquel fornido cuerpo abrazándolo por detrás mientras paseaba aquellas descaradas manos por sus caderas y su cintura y aquella, gruesa voz de mando que utilizaba para dar ordenes a la hora del entrenamiento que lograba hacer lo estremecer, ¿seria así de dominante en la cama?

_Y cuando su camisa se ceñía sobre su cuerpo remarcando sus.....¡Mierda! ¿pero que carajos estaba pensando?_

_**"Si tu cuerpo fuera cárcel y tus brazos cadenas, qué fácil sería cumplir mi condena"** _

Se avergonzó por esos pensamientos tan impuros que sentía por el Gryffindor, pero es que como no desear a aquel chico si sus encantos eran, bueno...encantadores, él no sabia como era que seguía resistiéndose ante aquel terco Gryffindor que le ofrecía todo de el, ¡por Salazar! ¡que le estaba entregando su corazón en bandeja de plata!

Y bueno él debía admitir que tenía miedo, miedo a ser lastimado, a ser manipulado, ser dejado de lado como a un trapo viejo, temía amar y no poder llegar a superarlo si algo llegase a pasar para que ellos terminaran.  
Estaba traumatizado después de que Merope engaño y daño a su padre, el nació por medio de Amortentia ¡se suponía que no debía amar!, todos los medimagos a los que fue habían dicho los mismo, que el jamas podría llegar a sentir alguna muestra de amor o afecto hacia alguien ni siquiera sobre si mismo.

_**"Lo siento señor Riddle, pero su hijo jamas podrá amar a alguien"** _

Aquellas palabras habían quedado grabadas en su mente por mucho tiempo cada día desde que se entero de lo que había hecho su madre, cada día sentía algo maligno crecer en el rincon más lúgubre de su mente, en aquel espacio crecía una abrumadora oscuridad que lo seducía a hacer cosas que no quería hacer cosas malas muy malas,..pero..desde el día en que James decidio meterse en su vida sintió aquella bruma detenerse y con el tiempo comenzar a desaparecer, acaso _¿esto era a lo que tanto alababa su padrino Albus?_. 

_El poder del Amor...?_

Si era así pues podía decir que oficialmente estaba profundamente enamorado de aquel terco, desgraciado, amable y encantador Gryffindor miope que volteaba su mundo de cabeza y que dio desde el primer momento un tremendo _giro de 180 grados_ a su realidad.

Pero antes de manifestar sus sentimientos a James quería estar cien por ciento seguro de que eran reales aquellos sentimientos y que serian correspondidos, por ahora iba a descansar y relajarse mañana regresaba a casa, dejo que su mente siguiera volando sobre los acumulados pendientes que tenía, mientras se encontraba en el suelo de su habitación realizando estiramientos, no porque dejara de practicar gimnasia significara que dejaría de estar en forma, sus amigos siempre le miraban raro cuando hacía un split mientras tanto leía como si fuera lo más normal del mundo estar completamente abierto de piernas, le gustaba mantenerse en forma por algo salía todas las mañanas a correr antes de que iniciara el desayuno o que sus compañeros despertaran. Pero sabía que hoy iba a ver algo diferente cuando no encontró a Nagini donde siempre, últimamente desaparecía por largos periodos y luego regresaba como si nada.

_¿Tendrá acaso un novio?_

_-_ _> ¡¡¡TOOOOOM!!!<_-los fuertes siseos de Nagini hicieron que cayera al suelo directo de cara, golpeando su nariz que se puso roja por el impacto contra el duro suelo de las mazmorras

- _> ¡¡Nagini!!<_-  
- _> ¿Pero que es esa forma de entrar?<_-reprendió a la serpiente de dos metros que le miraba más que ansiosa aunque no se podía decir mucho de las expresiones de un reptil como Nagini cuando no sabes qué está tratando de decirte con gestos

- _> Lo siento, pero esto es de vida o muerte tienes que venir conmigo ¡AHORA!<_-la serpiente comenzó a golpear con su cola las piernas del adolescente logrando empujarlo hasta la puerta de la habitación

- _> Bien, bien ya entendí ¿a donde vamos?<-_siseo desconcertado ¿que podría ser tan importante?

- _> Al segundo piso, ¡pero corre!<_-

De puntillas salio de las mazmorras era aun temprano para ser fin de semana todos se levantarían a eso de las diez y a Nagini se le ocurrió interrumpir su entrenamiento rutinario, evitando los cuadros y a la gata de Filch subieron por las escaleras hasta llegar al segundo piso más específicamente al baño de niñas.

- _> Nagini que se supone que hacemos aquí, por si no lo sabias es el baño de niñas<_-

- _> Si,si,si, ahora di "Ábrete"<_-los ojos amarillos se centraron en el en espera de que cumpliera su orden 

- _> ¿Porque?<_-

- _> ¡Tu solo hazlo!<_-ya molesta la pobre serpiente comenzó a azotar su cola contra las baldosas del baño haciendo un ruido entreseco solo haciendo brincar al menor por su acción

- _> Como quieras "Ábrete"<_-siseo de mala gana el azabache pero su rostro de aburrimiento no duro mucho, cuando el suelo bajo sus pies comenzó a temblar y los lavabos enfrente suyo a separarse dejando al descubierto un profundo hoyo   
- _> ¡No puede ser!, ¡¿es lo que creo que es Nagini?!<_-dijo euforico no podía creer que por fin la había encontrado

- _> Lo se me tomo un tiempo pero por fin logre encontrarla<_-si pudiera inflaría el pecho orgullosa la serpiente, eso solo gano una risita de su pequeña cria   
- _> ¡¿Sabes cuentos jodidos baños hay en este castillos?!<_-

- _> Lo se y lo siento amiga, por meterte en mis locuras siempre, pero oye resolviste el mayor de mis problemas y por eso te daré un gran regalo cuando regresemos a casa<_-

- _> Más te vale estoy agotada, ahora dormiré el resto del viaje si no te molesta<_-siseo soñolienta la serpiente si pudiera bostezaría pero no le era posible ya sabrán porque 

- _> En lo absoluto, duerme todo lo que quieras niña te lo ganaste<_-sonrió a no más poder el ojiverde volviendo a cerrar la entrada, extendió su mano para dejar que suba su serpentina amiga que al instante se recostó sobre sus hombros y enrollo su cuerpo contra el suyo como soporte dejando caer su cabeza sobre los delgados hombros del doncel.

_Por fin la camara de los secretos ha sido encontrada, me pregunto que secretos que guardara aquel lugar sin visitar desde hace mil años, la bestia a la cual teme todo el mundo seguirá ahí dormida en espera de ordenes del próximo heredero, bueno lo averiguaremos  
_ _  
  
El próximo año ahora hay que empacar...._ _  
_

  
Completamente feliz regreso a sus habitaciones en espera de la hora de partir ya quería estar en casa y ver a su familia, descansar de la escuela y hacer lo que no pudo hacer durante su estancia en el instituto.

_Este año había estado lleno de descubrimientos ¿que me deparara el próximo?_

_Nadie sabe lo que nos concederá el futuro, pero eso no le importa a nuestro querido Tom Riddle porque el crea su propio camino  
_

_Y nuestro querido James esta dispuesto a seguirlo, no importa si es atraves del mar, aire, tierra fuego, James estará ahí para Tom y viceversa, porque de eso se trata el amor ¿no?, el apoyarse, el respetarse, el comprenderse y por supuesto el amarse._

_**"No predigas tu futuro; simplemente créalo"** _

-Levi_Potter_Riddle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No se como demonios le hice, ¡pero lo hice!, 80 en Física y 71 en ingles ¡es un nuevo logro!  
> No reprobé ninguna -afortunadamente- si no mi madre me mata con la chancla o con lo que tuviera a la mano.
> 
> En fin gente mi semestre por fin a concluido oficialmente el miercoles así que tuve estos últimos dos días para escribir este corto episodio pero no se preocupen que habrá más de donde salio este.
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado, Tom por fin encontró la camara secreta ¡que emoción!, poco a poco nos acercamos al día de su presentación, ¿qué creen que pase?, porque ni siquiera yo lo se las ideas son muchas y los escenarios en que se desarrollan distintos.
> 
> ¿Que tramara Lily? ¿podrá el mundo mágico seguir en pie? en el anterior episodio ¿qué creen que signifique el mensaje que le revelaron las cartas a Gellert? 
> 
> Bueno los dejare con las dudas hasta la proxima ¡Feliz fin de semana!  
> nos veremos pronto.


	16. XV

𝚀𝚞𝚒𝚗𝚝𝚘 𝙰𝚗̃𝚘  
𝟷𝟻 𝚍𝚎 𝙰𝚐𝚘𝚜𝚝𝚘 𝚍𝚎 𝟷9𝟽𝟻

Había pasado dos meses desde el inicio de las vacaciones de verano y James no podía aguantar más su emoción con poder sorprender a Tom. Había planeado esta salida con la ayuda de Remus y Peter quienes estaban mejor informados sobre el mundo muggle y su cultura, al ser criados estos en el mismo, se había sorprendido por la cantidad de tecnología que existía y lo más maravilloso es que existía un deporte casi igual que el quidditch, _¿fútbol?_ creía que se llamaba esperaba que Tom pudiera enseñarle más sobre ese interesante deporte.

Pero eso no era lo importante, lo que importaba ahora es que encontrara aquel valor que destacaba a los Gryffindor's que por alguna razón había decidido esfumarse cuando puso un pie en la residencia Riddle, le había costado dar con la mansión bueno en realidad no tanto, de alguna forma los Riddle eran tanto conocidos en ambos mundos gracias a sus conexiones con la familia real como sus ventas de telas finas que eran tejidas por telarañas de acromantula y otro material que no conocía, sus perfumes con esencias florales y dulces perfecto para las damas de ambos lados, no conocía mucho de perfumes pero su madre sí y ella alegaba que eran los aromas más exquisitos que jamás habría probado además de las joyas que exhibía con tanto orgullo. Los Riddle en si eran una de las familias muggle más influyentes en ambos bandos que aún no sabía cómo era que sus bóvedas aún no se desbordaban por la cantidad de dinero que tenían, porque no solo comercializaban dentro de Reino Unido sus negocios se extendía por toda Europa, Asia y hasta hace poco América.

La Mansión en frente suyo, en si no era ni muy grande ni muy pequeña era del tamaño correcto para una familia pequeña pero que demostrara que había poder dentro de esa familia que no se dejaran engañar por lo pequeña que era porque estaba seguro que había más propiedades iguales o mejores que esta. Era encantadora la mansión de color blanco hueso con grandes ventanales por doquier, las tejas de la casona eran de un azul abeto, estaba seguro de que si no conociera de a quien pertenecía la casa habría entrado como un idiota a esta, pero sabía a quien le pertenecía perfectamente y no deseaba arruinar esta oportunidad.

Con nerviosismo se acercó y tocó el timbre a su lado, colocó sus manos a los costados intentando relajarse y verse lo más natural posible, deseaba que Remus o tan siquiera Sirius estuviera aquí acompañado lo.

Las grandes puertas de nogal se abrieron lentamente revelando detrás de estas a una mujer mayor vistiendo de manera pulcra su uniforme de mucama, la criada le miró de arriba abajo unos momentos analizándolo como si fuera digno de pedir algo, al final soltó las palabras que tanto esperaba escuchar, la voz fría que soltó por poco y lo hizo estremecer pero se resistió, no debía mostrar temor tenía una tarea que completar antes que nada.

-Buenos días, ¿que se le ofrece joven?-la mujer por alguna razón le recordó a la vieja profesora de Transfiguración

-Bueno días, lamentó la interrupción pero estoy en busca de Tom soy compañero suyo del colegio-no sabía si lo había dicho bien pero Remus le recomendó más bien le ordeno, que fuera educado por una vez en su vida y que no la cagara como la mayoría de las veces, se abría indignado si no fuera eso cierto, la aterradora mujer lo miro unos momentos mas en busca de alguna mentira detrás de sus palabras.

-Buscaré al señorito, mientras tanto puede esperar en la sala-respondió aburrida la mujer abriendo más la puerta para dejarlo entrar, después de eso las cerró en silencio guiándolo a la antes comentada sala de estar, donde se quedó esperando a su bello Tom.

Admiro la decoración del lugar en silencio, no era lo que se abría imaginado sobre el interior de la morada, si comparaba su mansión o la de Sirius con esta debía decir que preferiría mil veces esta que la ostentosa o tenebrosa de ambas mansiones, está en cambio daba esa sensación de hogar que le recordó a su sala común en Gryffindor, en la pared enfrente suyo había una gran chimenea tapizada en piedra, mientras las paredes restantes eran decoradas de un cafe tawny, los sillones de un tono un poco más oscuro había incluso uno de cuero negro. Una estancia muy hogareña era el perfecto lugar donde podría imaginarse pasando las tardes leyendo o simplemente relajándose con la chimenea encendida, recostando su cabeza sobre el respaldo mientras abrazaba a su lado un cálido y un poco más pequeño cuerpo que susurraba en lo más profundo de su mente su nombre.

-James-

_Podría ser acaso_ _..._ _una premonición del futuro junto a...._

-¡Potter!-

_Porque tendría que ser él si podía ser Tom, Tom......espera ¡Tom!_

-Tom es bueno verte ¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó estúpidamente después de haberse perdido en su mente por lo que parecía un hermoso sueño

-Creo que esa es mi línea, después de todo esta es mi casa-declaro un poco molesto el azabache, a quien engañaba estaba brincando de la felicidad dentro de su cabeza al ver a James en su casa 

-Touche-

-Y bien me dirás ¿que te trae por aquí?-pregunto el ojiverde sentándose al lado del Gryffindor que le miro nervioso

-La verdad es que yo venia aquí por ti, porque te tenia una propuesta-se alboroto el cabello, mostrando un claro signo de que se estaba muriendo de los nervios pero su acción hizo todo lo contrario a la vista del azabache aquel movimiento lo había hecho ver a sus ojos sexy.

**_¿Cuando tenían pensado besarse ese par?_ **

_-_ Me preguntaba si te gustaría ir a la feria que se estará dando en London Eye-

El cerebro de Tom había decidido desconectarse en ese momento para admirar al castaño a su lado, tan solo habían pasado dos meses desde las vacaciones y el idiota ya había crecido 10 centímetros más que él.

_¿Qué les dan de comer a los niños de ahora?_

-Claro, por supuesto-respondió de manera torpe el pelinegro lograba sacar aquellas emociones tan vergonzosas de él que se sentía como una chica diciéndole al chico que le gustaba sus sentimientos, las puntas de sus orejas se calentaron ante aquel hecho que no estaba muy alejado de la verdad

-Excelente!, supongo que tienes que alistarte y esas cosas-

-De acuerdo, te veré en 20 minutos ponte cómodo-respondió el azabache caminado a pasos apresurados rumbo a las escaleras de caracol, tenía que verse lo más perfecto posible para su ¿cita? Podía ser eso una _cita_

_Esperaba que si_

**_"El peligro : Nada más peligroso que una persona que te haga estrenar sentimientos"_ **   
  


Cuando Tom desapareció por las escaleras, los Riddle's restantes decidieron hacer acto de presencia cada uno salió de un lugar diferente evitando así cualquier intento de escape por parte del castaño, su repentina aparición asusto al pobre león, James estaba a nada de levantarse y presentarse ante los que reconoció como la familia de a quien cortejaba desde hace casi un año, pero la mano arrugada de quien reconoció al instante como la abuela del Slytherin detuvo cualquier acción suya pero lo que más le consternó era la mirada azulada mirarle como si fuera un ser que había cometido el peor de los pecados existentes.

-Siéntate y quédate callado, nosotros haremos las preguntas y solo responderás si te lo ordenamos-respondió con voz gélida que le congelo la sangre, acaso _¿esta era la abuela tan cálida y amorosa que Tom le había descrito?_ porque estaba seguro que eso sólo era una fachada para su único nieto, porque detrás de esa máscara de dulce abuelita se escondía una serpiente lista para clavarle los dientes en la yugular, si respondía algo que no le era de su agrado.

_¡Merlin protegeme!_   
  


**_"Mirar fijamente a tu suegra y pensar :_ **   
**_Esta mujer me dio el regalo más hermoso de todos"_ **

Cuando Tom por fin se dignó a aparecer se encontró con un pálido James mirando a la nada misma mientras se agarraba de los brazos.

_¿Pero qué demonios te hicieron?_

Pensó confundido, acercándose a pasos calmados al castaño y tocándole el hombro, ganándose en el acto un respingo de su parte la mirada avellana se conectó con sus ojos y supo hay qué tal vez no habría cita esta vez o tal vez si....

-Ven James-levantó al castaño del sofá guiándolo escaleras arriba, su familia no arruinaría su cita...o no él saldría con el castaño si o si

-¿A donde vamos?-preguntó entrelazando su mano con la del azabache dejándose mangonear hasta un lugar desconocido para el

-No tenemos que salir de la mansión para tener nuestra cita-con voz pícara respondió haciendo sonrojar al castaño por los múltiples escenarios que comenzaron a llegar a su mente pervertida

Después de un largo tramo el azabache por fin se detuvo en una de las habitaciones más alejadas de la mansión, al abrirla James se encontró con que había una cama de donceles verdes oscuros, las paredes eran de uno hermosos verde pino siendo decoradas con marcos dorados y unas grandes ventanales a los costados que iluminaban toda la estancia, había en la habitación además de la cama un escritorio de caoba con plumas y pergaminos y en un estuche de pinceles y pinturas de diferentes colores a su lado había un caballete con un cuadro en blanco, en el fondo había un gran librero repleto de libros con algunas fotos haciéndoles compañía, no muy lejos de ahí había una extraña caja metálica rectangular con unas mas pequeñas debajo de esta, sobre su cabeza colgaba un hermoso candelabro lleno de diamantes, el piso de madera parecía brillar ante la cantidad de luz que entraba pero tal vez lo que más le fascinó era cómo está iluminaba la blanca piel del doncel y aquellos hermosos ojos verdes los cuales se habían vuelto en su mayor debilidad.

_¿Como no caer ante tan angelical ser?_

-Bienvenido a mi guarida o mi habitación, lejos de padres y abuelos metiches-metió al castaño hasta el centro de la habitación donde siguió analizando su entorno cerró las puertas de su habitación y se posiciono al lado del moreno

-Encantadora-respondió el buscador, debía admitirlo esta habitación era mil veces mejor que la suya

-Me alegro que te guste, bien ahora ¿te gustaría ver una película o jugar videojuegos?-preguntó acercándose a una estantería llena de revistas y estuches que James claramente no reconoció ninguno

-Que son _¿videojuegos?_ -conocía las películas gracias a Remus y Peter pero los videojuegos estaba seguro que nunca había escuchado hablar de eso

Tom prácticamente se voltio desfigurado, James temió por el cuello del susodicho al escuchar el crujido que el delicado cuello emitió por tan repentino movimiento. Tom acaso ¿había escuchado mal? o eran sus nervios a flor de piel que le hacían una mala jugada a sus oídos y mente, James lo miraba igual de confundido que el.

_Había dicho ¿algo malo?_

-Tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer-fue lo único que respondió mientras se tronaba los nudillos

_Este iba a ser un día largo_   
  
  


* * *

Cuando María la mujer que le había abierto la puerta a James toco para hacer acto de presencia jamas pensó que se encontraría tal escena cuando fue a dejar aperitivos para el señorito de la casa y su invitado.  
El joven amo se encontraba sentado en el suelo de su habitación con su control remoto que movía a una manera tan veloz y sincronizada a su lado estaba el amigo o debía decir pretendiente por lo que había escuchado de los otros sirvientes de la casa, el joven a su parecer guapo estaba sentado al lado de su amito con el control de la consola siendo sostenido de manera torpe el amito se había levantado de su lugar y se coloco detrás de el sosteniendo sus manos mientras le enseñaba como funcionaba aquel aparato.

Jamas había visto al joven amo siendo tan paciente con otros jóvenes de su edad siempre terminaba desesperándose o se molestaba, pero con este joven era tan paciente que ¡incluso sonreía!, era una escena que nunca pensó que viviría para ver, pero estaba feliz porque por fin uno de los donceles Riddle consiguiera a un potencial compañero.

_Ahora solo queda el amo Thomas y todos felices!_

Sin más María salio silenciosamente de la habitación del adolescente dejando en el suelo de la entrada la bandeja llena de los aperitivos favoritos del azabache.  
  


Thomas y su madre Mary Riddle miraban con ojos de halcón la alcoba de su bebé, habían sido atraídos por todo el ruido que se escuchaba en la estancia más específicamente el sonido de las estruendosas carcajadas de ambos jovenes, habían pensado que se habían desecho de ese Gryffindor no les importaba si los Potter eran una Ancestral o Noble familia sangre pura.

_¡¡Ningún inmundo hombre era digno de su niño!!_

**_"Si! tengo una preciosa HIJA, también tengo una escopeta, una pala y una excusa para usarla"_ **

Pensaron indignados madre e hijo mientras tanto Riddle Sr. miraba todo esto con resignación, solo se había unido la primera vez para ver quien era el idiota que quería robarse a la joya de la familia, al final supo que el muchacho tenia buenas intenciones no por nada tenia buen ojo para reconocer las mentiras era algo que tenia cada Riddle de la familia.

_Eran inmunes a las mentiras_   
  
  
  
  
  


En cuanto a James y Tom estaban demasiado entretenidos en la película de _No manches Frida, **(NT :se que no es una película de la época pero pues se hace lo que se puede, película 100% recomendada)** , _como para prestar atención a las personas que intentaban atravesar las paredes con su mirada, ambos jóvenes se habían recostado en la cama del mayor entre el montón de sabanas y almohadas armando como una especie de nido donde se acurrucaron para observar la película que se transmitía en la pantalla, James había quedado maravillado por las cosas que le había demostrado hoy había aprendido más sobre los muggles en un par de horas que todas sus clases de _Estudios Muggles,_ pero tal vez lo que más le gusto de esta hermosa tarde al lado del doncel era aquella faceta tan divertida y perezosa que se ocultaba detrás de esa fachada del perfecto Slytherin, Tom era como una caja de sorpresas nunca sabias cual era en verdad la verdadera cara del mayor pero estaba seguro que poco a poco iba ir descubriendo la, conoció tantas cosas en una sola tarde que en todo sus años en Hogwarts.

_¿Es posible enamorarse a un más de este enigmático ser..?_

Enigma Ja!, su apellido lo decía todo Tom Riddle era un verdadero enigma dentro de su vida y estaba dispuesto a descubrir cada secreto y faceta del azabache, si le tomaba toda la vida ¡que importaba!, porque el sabría que estaba conociendo el y solo el, no importaba si tenia más defectos que virtudes eran seres humanos después de todo así que el también le demostraría a Tom todo lo que estaba dispuesto a ofrecerle y más porque Tom era todo y más de lo que buscaba en una pareja.  
  
  
  
  
  


**_"La primera vez que te vi no fue amor a primera vista. Mi amor por ti se fue formando lentamente, tu personalidad, tu voz, tu cabello, tu sentido del humor, la manera en que me miras y sonries, poco a poco se me iba aclarando todo, eres lo que yo buscaba"_ **

Levi_Potter_Riddle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que hayan todos disfrutado del capítulo, porque...  
> *insertar meme de luicito* Ahora si se viene lo chido
> 
> Habitación de Tom = https://www.pinterest.com.mx/pin/789044797211837753/ , https://www.pinterest.com.mx/pin/789044797211781098/
> 
> Mansión Riddle = https://www.pinterest.com.mx/pin/789044797211837772/


	17. XVI

𝚀𝚞𝚒𝚗𝚝𝚘 𝙰𝚗̃𝚘   
𝟷𝟻 𝚍𝚎 𝙽𝚘𝚟𝚒𝚎𝚖𝚋𝚛𝚎 𝚍𝚎 𝟷9𝟽𝟻

  
Desde el regreso a clases la pareja del último año, había estado cada vez más cerca de la gente ya comenzaba sus apuestas de cuando su relación se haría oficial, Evans no se veía por ningún lado desde el intento fallido de envenenamiento hacia James los merodeadores no se separado ni un segundo a tal punto que incluye iban al baño junto cual señoritas, esto hacía reír a algunos pero no a ellos al parecer quedaron traumados los pobres en especial James pero nada arruinaría ni siquiera Lily Evans sus grandes avances en su relación con Tom .

_  
Porque Tom no era una simple conquista ... no Tom era el amor de su vida_

  
Desde aquel día en que fue a su casa, se volvieron aún más cercanos, James no sabía si sentirse alagado o caer a un más enamorado ante aquel hermoso doncel, esperaba y rogaba a Morgana que Tom por fin aceptara sus sentimientos. Era lo único que pedía a cambio de pasar le resto de su vida y las siguientes a su lado amándolo y cuidándolo.

  
Aún que le gustaría seguir soñando con aquellos ojos verdes, tenía un trabajo como nuevo capitán del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor, ganarían la copa de las casas al final del año aún si tenía que patear el trasero de aquellas serpientes que traían en sus manos el corazón de los Gryffindor's, pero como dicen cuando inicia el juego no existe la compasión.

  
-¡¡Ganaremos la Copa de las Casas!!-gritó alzando el puño el equipo le siguió de la misma manera completamente felices todos estaban decididos este año Slytherin no les ganarían  
  


**𝔍𝔞𝔯𝔡𝔦𝔫𝔢𝔰 𝔡𝔢 ℌ𝔬𝔤𝔴𝔞𝔯𝔱𝔰**

* * *

Tom se encontraba sumido en la lectura de aquel libro que había encontrado en la cámara de los secretos, contaba sobre todos los descendientes que ingresaron a Hogwarts y pasaron su herencia mágica ahí mismo en la cámara algunos relataban desde hace muchos años, el ultimo descendiente que escribió en el libro fue en _1926 Cygnus Gaunt_ quien era un doncel al igual que el.

James después de la práctica agotadora con el equipo estaba dispuesto a ir directo a sus habitaciones y descansar hasta mañana por la tarde, pero a lo lejos vio a su pequeña obsesión de ojos verdes así que con una sonrisa de lado decidió abandonar sus planes y se acercó a él sentándose a su lado, vio como los ojos verdes viajaban por las páginas de aquel libro de pasta negra con bordados plateados, intento leer el libro que estaba en sus manos pero lo único que veía eran líneas y puntos.

_Jamás había visto este idioma antes_

-Tom...puedes prestarme atención por favor-por fin dijo acercándose a besar aquellas pálidas mejillas que se sonrojaron al darse cuenta que no estaba tan solo como había creído

-James! ... yo lo siento estaba leyendo y no te escuche-comenzó a tartamudear avergonzado las mejillas se colorearon de un hermoso rosa que encantó a James solo incitándolo a besarlas nuevamente

-No te preocupes, sigue leyendo yo me entretendré con otra cosa-sonrío ladino y continuo besando tiernamente las mejillas, frente, nariz, hasta hacer un pequeño camino hacia el pálido cuello donde se detuvo a aspirar aquel agradable aroma a vainilla y amapolas que desprendía el Slytherin, se quedó ahí aspirando el aroma y relajándose ante la calidez que desprendía este mismo.

Pero algo dentro de su ser gruño de placer y su sentido de la razón al igual que su conciencia se encuentra apagado, dejando libre a sus más bestiales instintos que le pedían hacer ahí mismo suyo al mayor.

Mientras tanto Tom era un montículo lleno de nervios al sentir el cálido aliento de James sobre su cuello, no podía concentrarse en su lectura por cada beso y exhalada que daba el castaño sobre su tal vez rojo de la vergüenza cuello.

-J-James ah ... pa-ra-suspiró cuando sintió una pequeña mordida sobre su clavícula, se cubrió la cara con el libro cuando su mente analizó el sonido tan vergonzoso que había soltado, por más que quisiera al castaño aún no se Sentido listo para dar el siguiente paso a su relación y él debe respetar eso, intento separarse pero las ágiles y fuertes manos del contrario lo sostuvieron en su lugar

_¿Que le pasaba a James? .... este no era su James_

James, no aquel que dominaba en esos momentos el cuerpo del adolescente sonrió para sus adentros al ver todo lo que provocaba en el azabache sin detenerse siguió besando y mordisqueando aquel blanco y delicado cuello hasta que por fin soltó aquellas palabras qué tal vez cambiarían la vida de ambos.

-Te amo Tom-soltó con voz ronca, dejo una ultima mordida sobre la manzana de Adán del mayor y se separó de aquel deseable cuerpo, se encontró con unos lacrimosos ojos verdes que hicieron a su corazón doler de repente su cerebro decidió volver a funcionar y se apartó rápidamente del espacio personal del azabache que se aferró a su libro como si fuera un salvavidas.  
-T-Tom...yo...lo siento no sé qué...-la había cagado en grande sabía muy bien que el mayor no se sentía aún listo para dar aquel paso que cambiaría por completo su relación, el de ojos verdes no lo miro a los ojos esta vez se levanto de su lugar y sacudió su uniforme comenzando a andar directo al castillo  
-Tom! ¡espera!-gritó levantándose también corriendo directo a alcanzar al mayor pero este se detuvo y lo voltio a mirar con una mirada tan seria que hizo que detuviera cualquier acción para acercársele

-Hablaremos después Potter-respondió con voz monótona siguiendo su camino hacia sus habitaciones no le dio una segunda mirada al castaño, se sentía asustado por lo que pudo haber pasado si el Gryffindor no se detenía y más cuando sus miradas se encontraron y aquellos ojos rojos llenos de deseo cambiaron a los tranquilos y amorosos avellana que tanto amaba, no sabia que era lo que había poseído a James en esos momentos pero no se quedaría a averiguarlo ahora, necesitaba clamarse.

_¿Que le había pasado?_

Fue lo primero que le llegó a James al ver todo lo que había causado, no sabía que era lo que lo había dominado para hacer aquellas cosas que tenía bien guardadas para él mismo, sacudió su cabello frustrado la había cagado en grande y no sabía que era lo que le había pasado de un momento estaba solamente besando las mejillas del mayor como un juego inocente y luego su cerebro se había apagado cuando volvió en si estaba mirando aquellos llorosos ojos que tanto amaba, le rompía el corazón el ser el causante de tan desagradable expresión en aquel angelical rostro.  
Acaso ¿esto era lo que con tanto empeño sus padres intentaban advertirle...?

_Estaba entrando en su herencia_

**_"Ese instante en que esa pequeña y aguda voz en tu cabeza te dice :_ **   
**_¡Ay estas bien pinche pendejo cagolas!_ ** **_"_ **

(NT: como dice mi tía "pinche _cagolas_ " jsjsjs como amo a mi tía)

* * *

James se sentía como la peor persona en la faz de la tierra inclusive del universo, una semana entera desde que se sentía como el más grande hijo de puta.

_Tom...._

Su rostro de dolor se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza, no podía perdonarse por ser el causante, hacía a su corazón doler como si mil agujas de clavaron en el. Sus amigos parecían preocupados por él pero no le importaba, algunos decían que era como si una triste y llorosa nube lo siguiera a todos lados dando esa aura de completa lastima, ¿y como no estarlo? no había visto a Tom por ningún lado desde entonces y eso lo hacía sentir aún más triste de lo que ya estaba.

**𝔊𝔯𝔞𝔫 𝔖𝔞𝔩𝔬́𝔫**   
**𝔐𝔢𝔰𝔞 𝔡𝔢 𝔊𝔯𝔶𝔣𝔣𝔦𝔫𝔡𝔬𝔯**

* * *

James Potter suspiraba demacrado, sobre su asiento en el Gran Comedor recostando su cabeza sobre la mesa ignorando completamente las miradas tristes de sus amigos. Sirius Black miraba con pena a su amigo del alma, desde hace una semana que este, estaba de esta manera tan melancólica que nada ni siquiera el quidditch podía animarlo, cada cosa que salia de los labios del castaño tenia que ser siempre acompañada por lo minio dos suspiros y un gruñido de dolor y pena.

_Esto ya era demasiado y se estaba saliendo de control_

Habían pensado los amigos del joven con el aura de tristeza.  
Sirius estaba a nada de levantar al castaño y hacerlo enfrentas sus problemas cuando la voz del profesor Dumbledore interrumpió cualquier acción del cuarteto de amigos.

-Señor Potter, ¿puede acompañarme a mi oficina, por favor?-preguntó cortésmente el pelirrojo de ojos azules que miró a los jóvenes leones por sobre sus lentes de media luna

James miró al mayor unos segundos antes de asentir y seguirlo casi arrastrándose como si le pesara caminar. Los amigos de este se preguntaban qué era lo que quería el profesor de defensa con su amigo _¿estaría en problemas?_. 

Cuando llegaron los dos a la oficina del mayor este le invito a que se sentara en uno de los sillones que incluía la acogedora oficina nada comparada con la de su marido que causaba terror a los estudiantes cuando tenían detención con el temido profesor Grindelwald.  
La cabeza de James daba vueltas recordando que podría haber hecho enojar al siempre amable profesor Albus que quería a todos los estudiantes por igual sin importar de que casa o instituto sean.

Albus se sento enfrente del Gryffindor de quinto año, por la mente del mayor pasaban miles de pensamientos algunos como, _¿porque Potter estaba tan triste?, ¿porque su ahijado le huía?, ¿habrán tenido alguna pelea?_. No lo sabia por eso estaba aquí para averiguarlo y que ambos jóvenes enfrentaran sus problemas, el único obstáculo que les impedía hablar estaba seguro que era la tremenda terquedad de su ahijado o simplemente la cobardía de ir lo dominaba cuando se trataba sobre el amor.

_¿Por que los jovenes de hoy se complican tanto la vida?_

Al final Albus había tomado la decisión de que si quería que aquella hermosa relación que se estaba formando entre James y Tom continuará creciendo, pues el tenia que intervenir por más que Gellert le dijo que no lo hiciera, a el le valía un reverendo pepino lo que dijera su esposo el quería ver a su ahijado feliz con alguien como James y si tenia que meterse pues que así sea.

-James, sabes ¿por que te pedí que vinieras?-

-No señor-respondió el castaño bajando la mirada un poco cohibido

-Es sobre Tom-aclaro el mayor comenzando a agitar su varita para que un juego de té flotara hacia la mesita que los separaba

-¿Q-Qué sucede con Tom....?-

-Bueno últimamente los he visto a ambos distantes-

James no sabía ni dónde meter la cabeza, al parecer su querido profesor de defensa se había dado cuenta de su distancia

-Es sólo que yo me le declare nuevamente y.....bueno él no lo tomó muy bien-respondió abatido aun que sabía la respuesta a su pregunta quería la de alguien más sobre porque Tom no aceptaba sus sentimientos sabía que serían correspondidos pero....

_¿Por qué le era tan difícil aceptarlos?_

-James sabes porque Tom no te ha dado el _"si"_ a tus confesiones-preguntó el mayor mirando por sobre sus lentes al castaño que se miraba confundido a su parecer

-No....-

-Bueno eso es porque Tom, teme a ser dañado como su padre-

-¡Pero yo jamas le haría daño!, ¡Yo lo amo!-gritó molesto,¿como podía pensar así de él?   
¡él lo amaba en verdad! ¡Daría su vida por el!

-¿Entonces por que no esta aquí contigo?-

-..yo...-aquello lo dejo callado, porque Tom no estaba aquí con él porque no lo aceptaba, preguntas como esa y más comenzaron a llenar su cabeza

_Esto era demasiado para su pobre salud mental_

-James por más que me gustaría verte divagar sobre " _porque_ ", necesito que me cuentes qué pasó entre ustedes no puedo ayudarte si no me dices que fue lo que paso-sorbió él te en su taza de porcelana instando con eso hallar su propia calma, _los adolescentes eran tan complicados hoy en día_

-Es que...ni siquiera yo se lo que paso aquel día-se tomó el cabello frustrado, aún quería él comprender que era lo que le había pasado porque su herencia había tomado el control tan repentinamente ni siquiera debería hacerlo hasta su decimosexto cumpleaños

-¿Estabas borracho?-pregunto simple el mayor como si fuera algo normal un adolescente de quince años borracho

-¡NO!, digo por supuesto que no es solo que ambos estábamos bien en un momento y al siguiente mi cerebro dejo de funcionar...y cuando volví a estar consiente me encontré con los ojos llorosos de Tom...mirándome con terror y yo encima de el-sus ojos se aguaron ante aquel recuerdo él había sido el autor de todo eso y más

-Mmm interesante, dime James por casualidad ¿tienes herencia de criatura?-

-Si...¿porque?-respondió dudoso _¿a donde quería llegar con eso?_

-Curiosidad-

-Profesor dígame ¿que puedo hacer? para que Tom me perdone, lo extraño mucho y yo no creo poder seguir sin el-su voz vacilo demostrando lo desesperado que estaba jamás pensó que llegaría a este punto en querer tanto a una persona 

Pero Tom no era una simple persona era su compañero....y él lo sabía   
_  
Su parte criatura ya lo_ _había reconocido_ _como_ _su pareja destinada_

-Bueno eso no sera tan dificil, es cierto que Tom es tan terco cual mula pero....yo se que el te ama también solo teme decirlo-

-Eso es algo que aun no logro comprender profesor, porque Tom me temería le he demostrado que mis sentimientos son sinceros y que voy con todo con el, ¿es que no soy suficiente para el?-susurro lo último que si no fuera por la buena audición del mayor no lo habría escuchado

-Te contare algo James....antes de que Tom naciera su madre se enamoro de un hombre Thomas Riddle el padre de Tom, su madre solo veia en Riddle Sr. como un escape de la pobreza al ser una de las personas más ricas del mundo muggle, fue así como se le ocurrió la brillante idea de inducir Amortentia en el pobre de Thomas obligandolo a amarla-

-Me esta diciendo que Tom...-vacilo ante lo que iba a responder, eso no podía ser cierto Tom era una persona llena de amor y en cada oportunidad se lo demostró por las pocas que sean pero el amor que él sentía ahí estaba....

-Por consecuencia Tom fue el fruto de una poción de amor y como sabrás aquellas personas que nacen mediante el efecto de la Amortentia son incapaces de amar a alguien, pero regresando con los padres de Tom cuando su madre estaba a unos pocos meses de dar a luz conoció a quien en verdad era el "amor de su vida" un mago si mal no lo recuerdo, bueno esta desagradable mujer decidió dejar de administrarle la poción de amor a Riddle Sr. y mejor se fue con aquel desconocido pero este le dijo que antes de que se pudieran ir juntos que ella tenia que dejar al bebe por que el no estaba dispuesto a ser padre de un simple mestizo-  
-Su madre sin dudarlo lo dejo con tan solo unos días de nacido en un orfanato muggle de mala muerte ni para eso tuvo la decencia la maldita, solo dejo al niño en pleno inicios de Enero en el frió de la acera con una nota con su nombre y fecha de nacimiento-su voz se desgarró ante lo último podía recordar perfectamente cómo eran las circunstancias de Tom en el orfanato y eso lo hacía enojar mas al simplemente recordarlo  
  
-Fue así como Tom se crió durante cinco años en ese lugar siendo llamado de muchas formas odiado por las matronas y niños del lugar todo por su magia accidental que no se había desarrollado por completo al no tener un vínculo con sus padres Tom fue maltratado durante ese periodo de tiempo hasta que lo encontró su padre, pero mientras eso pasaba Thomas el después de unos meses de terapia por aquel trauma que le dejo aquella mujer, fue en busca de su heredero porque a pesar de que Thomas jamas amo a la madre de Tom, el tenia el tenía más que claro de que aquel inocente bebe no tenia la culpa de lo que hicieron sus padres fue así como durante mucho tiempo lo estuvo buscando cuando por fin dio con el orfanato-  
-No te diré cuales eran las condiciones de Tom cuando lo encontró porque no son muy agradables ni siquiera debería contarte esto pero James quiero que entiendas las razones lo por las cuales Tom no se siente aun listo-aclaró el mayor, James asintió dejando que su profesor continuara con su relato   
-Y bueno Tom al final creció junto a su familia quienes le demostraron todo el amor que le había echo falta, Tom jamas fue como los otros niños James, Tom vivía con el temor de que si no hacia algo bien lo regresarían donde lo encontraron vivió con ese temor durante un tiempo, hasta que durante uno de los viajes de Tom y su familia por Francia Gellert y yo los encontramos y les hablamos sobre que Tom era un mago les mostramos el mundo mágico y Riddle Sr. extendió sus negocios a nuestro mundo, nos convertimos en los padrinos de Tom con el tiempo pero cuando lo llevamos con un sanador metal para niños para poder arreglar el trauma por aquellos años de sufrimiento, bueno....cuando el sanador nos contó sobre la condición de Tom y sus imposibilidades de amar, desgraciadamente el pequeño Tom había escuchado cada palabra y eso solo logró agrandar más su odio hacia su madre-

-Fue como comenzó su odio hacia su madre y diferentes cosas pensamos que habíamos hecho algo mal al ir con los sanadores pero Tom actuaba normal o bueno eso queríamos pensar-

-Yo...no sabia eso profesor-

-No te preocupes James no es tu culpa si no de aquella mujer que le deseo lo peor del mundo, no debo aclararte que no quiero que le cuentes de esto a nadie ¿o si?-le miró con una ceja alzada no quería recurrir a un voto inquebrantable pero si tenía que hacerlo para que él de lentes de quedara callado lo haría

-Ni una palabra podrá salir de este templo-respondió firme el castaño todo esta nueva información le había echo comprender aquella parte tan retraída de Tom sobre su pasado

-Bien, como decía Tom se volvió más arisco a las interacciones con las personas pero cuando entro a Hogwarts el volvió a ser aquel niño alegre que había conocido la primera vez, pero ¿sabes que fue lo que lo hizo cambiar de parecer? sobre que el no tenia oportunidades de amar a alguien-

-No...¿que fue lo que cambio profesor?-

-Tú James, tú lo hiciste ver otro mundo que desconocía y por eso estamos agradecidos contigo nos devolviste aquella felicidad que nos hacia falta y cambiaste a Tom, pero el no te ama solo por eso es porque ambos son polos opuestos pero a la vez tan iguales-  
-Son como el ying y el yang tu eres luz y Tom oscuridad, se complementan-

-Yo creo más bien que Tom es mi luz porque me mostró que era en verdad estar enamorado me demostro el verdadero camino hacia el verdadero amor-aclaró el oji avellana porque Tom era su luz

-Como puedes ver ambos se complementan, en cuanto que puedes hacer para que Tom pueda perdonarte habla solo con el y dile lo que sientes, pero tambien dale su espacio a Tom suelen abrumarlo esta clase de sentimientos-

-Por supuesto profesor-

-Bien puede irse yendo señor Potter, le recomendaria ir a la sala de duelos antes que nada-

-Lo tomare en cuenta...y profesor Dumbledore-

-¿Si señor potter?-

-Gracias por contarme esto significa mucho-

-De nada pero no le diga a Tom que te dije, sera nuestro secreto-

-Que así sea profesor-

James se despidió del mayor dejando a este solo en su oficina rezaba a todos los dioses porque esto se arreglará el solo quería lo mejor para su ahijado no había podido hacer lo mismo por Thomas pero tal vez pueda cambiar eso con Tom.

_Oh querido Merlin y Morgana por favor guían a estos jóvenes por el buen camino_   
  
  
  


**_"Y no quiero buscar a alguien más..._ **   
**_Yo quiero intentarlo contigo hasta que nos salga bien"_ **

* * *

**𝔖𝔞𝔩𝔞𝔡𝔢𝔇𝔲𝔢𝔩𝔬𝔰** ****

Tom se encontraba practicando en dicha sala especial donde los alumnos realizaban duelos, había pasado los últimos días en dicha sala después de clases para no toparse con James, por más que quisiera verlo tenía que aclarar su mente y el saber que era lo que había pasado.

¿Por que él no había alejado a James? a pesar de que el castaño era más grande que él físicamente Tom era fuerte y podía apartarlo fácilmente si quisiera, pero en ese momento su cuerpo había decidido no responderle y reaccionó ante las caricias del castaño, estaba consciente pero su cuerpo le era imposible de controlar, algo en él había gruñido de placer por las acciones del menor y lo hacían sentir avergonzado por haber sucumbido ante sus más bajos instintos.

Por que su parte criatura había reaccionado debía ser imposible aún faltaba todo un mes para que eso pasara, _¿porqué había reaccionado a James?,_ no lo entendía del todo y el libro que había encontrado en la cámara no le era de mucha ayuda.  
Solo hablaba sobre los diferentes tipos de dragón con los que pudiera presentarse, pero nada sobre cual era el sentimiento que se sentía cuando se encontraba a su destinado y eso le molestaba.

Continuó con su entrenamiento sin darse cuenta de la fascinada mirada avellana que le contemplaba atentamente, tal vez era por que estaba demasiado distraído si no habría predicho hace mucho la presencia mágica del castaño que no la ocultaba para nada de él.   
De repente sintió una mano colocarse sobre su muñeca y hacer el movimiento de varita del hechizo que le costaba realizar desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Piensa en el recuerdo más feliz que tengas cuanto más feliz sea más corpóreo será el animal-

Evitó brincar del susto y alejarse del castaño porque a pesar de todo lo había extrañado más que nada en el mundo, pero decidió hacerle caso a lo que dijo y recordó cuando conoció a James, cuando este le declaró sus sentimientos, cuando fue su primera cita, cuando fueron juntos al baile de Yule......su _primer beso._  
De su varita salió una neblina blanca que poco a poco comenzó a tomar forma más específicamente la de un....¿ _Escarbato_?, cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con el pequeño y adorable ser mágico mirándole al igual que James que le sonrió con orgullo, por fin había logrado aquel hechizo que tanto se le complicaba.

James sonreía al ver que el patronum de Tom era nada más y nada menos que un lindo escarbato que ironía cuando Tom era un Slytherin hecho y derecho, estaba casi seguro de que sería una serpiente pero ¿un escarbato? _wow_ se había quedado con la boca abierta mientras intentaba contener su risa, era simplemente adorable.  
Sacando su varita realizó el mismo hechizo pero cuando espero ver al magnífico venado por el cual se destacaba y era su forma animaga se encontró con unos múltiples pares de ojos serpentinos que lo miraban desde el suelo.

-Q-Que...?-

-Un runespoor -susurró el azabache al ver tan majestuosa criatura ser el patronum de James

-¿Que le pasó a mi ciervo?, bueno no es que me moleste pero hasta hace poco era un ciervo y bueno...son lindas-al final suspiro resignado acariciando a las cabezas corpóreas que se inclinaron ante su toque cuando desapareció en una neblina regresando a su varita  
Se dio la vuelta encontrándose con unos hermosos ojos verdes que lo miraban avergonzado, pero él debía ser él avergonzado en este caso ninguno dijo nada por un rato hasta que por fin sacudiendo por milésima ves su cabello en todo el día soltó lo que debió soltar desde que había entrado a la habitación.

-Lo siento-soltó al fin

-No James yo....-intento detenerlo el azabache pero el dedo que se posó sobre sus labios interrumpió cualquier palabra

-No Tom déjame a mi hablar ahora, debo disculparme correctamente por lo sucedido hace una semana, no sé qué es lo que me pasó pero tampoco ocultaré que era lo que deseaba desde lo más profundo de mi ser-dijo abochornado por lo último   
-Tom te amo, en verdad que lo hago y como te dije desde la primera vez que te confesé mis sentimientos, " _estoy dispuesto a enamorarte"_ cueste lo que cueste yo James Potter voy a enamorarte y si no lo logro dejo de llamarme James Charlus Potter-sonrío ante lo ultimo todo esto lo había dicho con voz firme tomando en el acto las delgadas manos del mayor que no se resistieron ante su toque, tal vez su relación no estaba tan perdida después de todo   
-Yo te demostraré que voy con todo y más por que tú _Tom Riddle_ me demostraste que era en verdad el amor porque tú y solo tú eres el amor de mi vida, me gustas porque llegaste en el momento en que menos te esperaba cuando pensaba que mi vida ya estaba completa y llegas tú y le diste un giro de 180 grados, me gustas no por tu físico bueno si pero ese no es el punto, si no porque va más haya de lo sentimental que las palabras no alcanzan para explicarlo, amo aquella sonrisa que sale de ti cuando vez que hago algo estupido, amo que tus ojos no ven nada más que mi, amo esa sensación de paz qué haces que sienta cuando estoy contigo-

-James estás diciendo eso ahora pero...qué pasará ¿cuando te canses de mi?, me da miedo que llegue un día y digas eso porque todo esto es nuevo para mí es tan....irreal-pregunto afligido el mayor el dolor en su pecho por aquel simple pensamiento lo hacía querer encerrar al castaño en la cámara de los secretos y no dejarlo ir obligándolo a amarlo solo a él y eso le aterrorizaba esa actitud tan posesiva le temía aquella parte de él

-Tom no lo entiendes no necesito a nadie más como puedes pensar que me cansaría de ti cuando tú eres la única persona que logra esta clase de sentimientos en mi, yo solo quiero ser feliz contigo ¿entiendes? no quiero a nadie más parecido o superior a ti, porque nadie podrá igualar lo que tú haces en mi, nadie me hará feliz con tan solo sonreír, quizás ahora estemos muy jóvenes para jurarnos amor eterno, quizás nos falta aún por vivir, pero te lo digo ahora y te lo dire siempre, quiero quedarme contigo, no quiero otros amores, no quiero otra sonrisa mas que la tuya, no quiero otros brazos mas que los tuyos, no quiero otras manos que tomar mas que las tuyas, solo quiero quedarme contigo, puedo decir que cada momento qué pasó a tu lado es el mejor de mi vida-  
-Cuando no puedo creer que puedes enamorarme más, tú me enamoras más, sé que este amor que siento es mutuo y se siente tan bien estar enamorado de la persona correcta que lo único que quiero es que este amor nunca termine-termino de relatar sus sentimientos el castaño su mirada en ningún momento se apartó de la verde, quería que sus ojos demostraran que todas aquellas palabras todos aquellos sentimientos profesados eran reales

Tom no sabía que decir ante todas aquellas hermosas palabras que había dicho el castaño enfrente de él quería bajar la mirada pero su orgullo y aquellos cautivadores ojos avellana no se lo permitían, sabía que tenía que decir algo pero aún después de todo está hermosa confesión seguía teniendo miedo, miedo a ser dañado y dejado de lado, al parecer James comprendió por que sus ojos eran las ventanas a su alma y corazón, James se acercó más y los envolvió en un abrazo que lo hizo sentir seguro como si perteneciera a esos brazos, que este era donde siempre debió haber estado entre los brazos de...

_...James Potter..._

-Tom no importa cuanto tiempo pase, yo estaré esperándote con los brazos abiertos, como el primer día...-

Esas palabras fueron lo que hicieron que correspondiera al abrazo dejando un flote su magia que se unió a la del león danzando a su alrededor como una misma.   
  
  
  


**_"Repetiría una y mil veces el día que te vi por primera vez"_ **

Levi_Potter_Riddle


	18. XVII

𝚀𝚞𝚒𝚗𝚝𝚘 𝙰𝚗̃𝚘   
𝟸𝟾 𝚍𝚎 𝙳𝚒𝚌𝚒𝚎𝚖𝚋𝚛𝚎 𝚍𝚎 𝟷𝟿𝟽𝟻

Tom estaba nervioso, no dejaba de dar vueltas por toda su habitación en Slytherin, sabía que tarde o temprano este día iba a llegar y bueno no lo esperaba con ansia por decirlo así, estaba a tan solo cuatro días de que presentara su herencia mágica y ya quería arrepentirse de haber nacido, pero bueno sabia que era algo completamente inevitable, el libro que había encontrado en la cámara había sido de gran ayuda durante todo este tiempo, el libro que fue escrito por cada descendiente relataba sus vidas como un _híbrido de dragón_ , él se encontraba fascinado por las diferentes tipos de especies de dragón que estaban dentro de su linea de sangre tanto la Peverell como Slytherin.

Pero lo más emocionante de todo este proceso de pasar su herencia era el _saber_ que dragón seria al no ser un dragón puro no tendría idea de que tipo de dragón seria, aun que estaba cerca de ser un dragón puro gracias a su madre y parientes maternos que habían estado congeniando entre ellos manteniendo la "sangre pura" hasta que nació él, tal vez era lo único que le agradecía a su madre el que ella rompiera la linea de sangre pura con su padre había evitado que obtuviera la locura Gaunt así como pudo haberse vuelto un squib porque eso eran ahora los Gaunt _squib's_.

Aun que estaba tanto emocionado como aterrorizado por su herencia, lo que más le había perturbado era sobre _los compañeros y los dragones híbridos donceles,_ el libro decía _..._

* * *

𝐶𝑢𝑎𝑛𝑑𝑜 𝑢𝑛 𝑑𝑟𝑎𝑔𝑜́𝑛 𝑑𝑜𝑛𝑐𝑒𝑙 𝑝𝑎𝑠𝑎 𝑝𝑜𝑟 𝑠𝑢 ℎ𝑒𝑟𝑒𝑛𝑐𝑖𝑎 𝑒𝑙𝑙𝑜𝑠 𝑑𝑢𝑒𝑟𝑚𝑒𝑛 𝑑𝑢𝑟𝑎𝑛𝑡𝑒 𝑒𝑙 𝑡𝑖𝑒𝑚𝑝𝑜 𝑞𝑢𝑒 𝑙𝑒 𝑡𝑜𝑚𝑒 𝑎 𝑠𝑢 𝑝𝑎𝑟𝑒𝑗𝑎 𝑑𝑒𝑠𝑡𝑖𝑛𝑎𝑑𝑎 𝑝𝑎𝑠𝑎𝑟 𝑝𝑜𝑟 𝑠𝑢 𝑝𝑟𝑜𝑝𝑖𝑎 ℎ𝑒𝑟𝑒𝑛𝑐𝑖𝑎 𝑠𝑒𝑟𝑖𝑎 𝑐𝑜𝑚𝑜 𝑖𝑛𝑣𝑒𝑟𝑛𝑎𝑟 𝑝𝑎𝑟𝑎 𝑒𝑙𝑙𝑜𝑠, 𝑒𝑙 𝑡𝑖𝑒𝑚𝑝𝑜 𝑛𝑜 𝑝𝑎𝑠𝑎𝑟𝑖́𝑎 𝑠𝑜𝑏𝑟𝑒 𝑠𝑢𝑠 𝑐𝑢𝑒𝑟𝑝𝑜𝑠 𝑠𝑒𝑔𝑢𝑖𝑟𝑎́𝑛 𝑣𝑖𝑒́𝑛𝑑𝑜𝑠𝑒 𝑑𝑒 𝑑𝑖𝑒𝑐𝑖𝑠𝑒́𝑖𝑠 𝑎𝑛̃𝑜𝑠, 𝑠𝑢 𝑎𝑝𝑎𝑟𝑖𝑒𝑛𝑐𝑖𝑎 𝑁𝑂 𝑐𝑎𝑚𝑏𝑖𝑎 𝑦𝑎 𝑞𝑢𝑒 𝑒𝑠𝑡𝑎́𝑛 𝑒𝑠𝑝𝑒𝑟𝑎𝑛𝑑𝑜 𝑎 𝑞𝑢𝑒 𝑠𝑢 𝑐𝑜𝑚𝑝𝑎𝑛̃𝑒𝑟𝑜 𝑠𝑒 𝑣𝑢𝑒𝑙𝑣𝑎 𝑚𝑎𝑑𝑢𝑟𝑜 𝑦 𝑝𝑢𝑒𝑑𝑎𝑛 𝑎𝑝𝑎𝑟𝑒𝑎𝑟𝑠𝑒, 𝑝𝑢𝑒𝑑𝑒𝑛 𝑝𝑎𝑠𝑎𝑟 𝑎𝑠𝑖́ 𝑚𝑖𝑙 𝑎𝑛̃𝑜𝑠 𝑦 𝑒𝑙 𝑗𝑜𝑣𝑒𝑛 𝑑𝑜𝑛𝑐𝑒𝑙 𝑛𝑜 𝑐𝑎𝑚𝑏𝑖𝑎𝑟𝑖́𝑎 𝑒𝑠𝑡𝑎𝑟𝑖́𝑎 𝑐𝑜𝑚𝑜 𝑒𝑛 𝑒́𝑥𝑡𝑎𝑠𝑖𝑠 ℎ𝑎𝑠𝑡𝑎 𝑞𝑢𝑒 𝑠𝑢 𝑐𝑜𝑚𝑝𝑎𝑛̃𝑒𝑟𝑜 𝑣𝑒𝑛𝑔𝑎 𝑦 𝑙𝑜 𝑟𝑒𝑐𝑙𝑎𝑚𝑒.

𝑃𝑒𝑟𝑜 𝑠𝑖 𝑡𝑢 𝑒𝑟𝑒𝑠 𝑢𝑛 𝑑𝑜𝑛𝑐𝑒𝑙 𝑞𝑢𝑒𝑟𝑖𝑑𝑜 ℎ𝑒𝑟𝑒𝑑𝑒𝑟𝑜 𝑛𝑜 𝑑𝑒𝑏𝑒𝑠 𝑝𝑟𝑒𝑜𝑐𝑢𝑝𝑎𝑟𝑡𝑒 𝑒𝑠𝑡𝑜 𝑠𝑜𝑙𝑜 𝑝𝑎𝑠𝑎𝑟𝑎 𝑆𝐼 𝑡𝑖𝑒𝑛𝑒𝑠 𝑎𝑙𝑔𝑢𝑛𝑎 𝑖𝑛𝑡𝑒𝑟𝑎𝑐𝑐𝑖𝑜́𝑛 𝑐𝑜𝑛 𝑡𝑢 𝑐𝑜𝑚𝑝𝑎𝑛̃𝑒𝑟𝑜 𝑦 𝑛𝑜 𝑖𝑛𝑡𝑖𝑚𝑎𝑟𝑜𝑛 𝑒𝑛𝑡𝑟𝑒 𝑢𝑠𝑡𝑒𝑑𝑒𝑠, 𝑝𝑒𝑟𝑜 𝑠𝑖 𝑦𝑎 ℎ𝑎𝑠 𝑐𝑜𝑛𝑜𝑐𝑖𝑑𝑜 𝑎 𝑡𝑢 𝑐𝑜𝑚𝑝𝑎𝑛̃𝑒𝑟𝑜 𝑦 𝑦𝑎 𝑖𝑛𝑡𝑖𝑚𝑎𝑟𝑜𝑛 𝑛𝑜 𝑝𝑎𝑠𝑎𝑟𝑎𝑠 𝑝𝑜𝑟 𝑒𝑙 𝑝𝑟𝑜𝑐𝑒𝑠𝑜 𝑑𝑒 𝑖𝑛𝑒𝑟𝑣𝑎𝑐𝑖𝑜́𝑛 𝑟𝑒𝑐𝑖𝑏𝑖𝑟𝑎́𝑠 𝑡𝑢 ℎ𝑒𝑟𝑒𝑛𝑐𝑖𝑎 𝑛𝑜𝑟𝑚𝑎𝑙 𝑝𝑒𝑟𝑜 𝑑𝑒 𝑖𝑔𝑢𝑎𝑙 𝑓𝑜𝑟𝑚𝑎 𝑜𝑏𝑡𝑒𝑛𝑑𝑟𝑎́𝑠 𝑝𝑜𝑟 𝑚𝑒𝑑𝑖𝑜 𝑑𝑒𝑙 𝑣𝑖́𝑛𝑐𝑢𝑙𝑜 𝑞𝑢𝑒 𝑐𝑟𝑒𝑎𝑟𝑜𝑛, 𝑞𝑢𝑒 𝑠𝑒 𝑡𝑒𝑟𝑚𝑖𝑛𝑎𝑟𝑎 𝑝𝑜𝑟 𝑓𝑜𝑟𝑚𝑎𝑙𝑖𝑧𝑎𝑟 𝑐𝑢𝑎𝑛𝑑𝑜 𝑎𝑚𝑏𝑜𝑠 𝑦𝑎 ℎ𝑎𝑦𝑎𝑛 𝑝𝑎𝑠𝑎𝑑𝑜 𝑝𝑜𝑟 𝑠𝑢 ℎ𝑒𝑟𝑒𝑛𝑐𝑖𝑎 𝑦 𝑠𝑢 "𝑐𝑒𝑙𝑜".

𝐶𝑢𝑎𝑛𝑑𝑜 𝑢𝑛 𝑑𝑟𝑎𝑔𝑜́𝑛 ℎ𝑖́𝑏𝑟𝑖𝑑𝑜 𝑝𝑎𝑠𝑎 𝑝𝑜𝑟 𝑠𝑢 ℎ𝑒𝑟𝑒𝑛𝑐𝑖𝑎 𝑒𝑛𝑡𝑟𝑎 𝑒𝑛 𝑢𝑛 𝑐𝑒𝑙𝑜 𝑝𝑜𝑟𝑞𝑢𝑒 𝑏𝑢𝑠𝑐𝑎𝑟𝑎 𝑎𝑝𝑎𝑟𝑒𝑎𝑟𝑠𝑒 𝑐𝑜𝑛 𝑠𝑢 𝑐𝑜𝑚𝑝𝑎𝑛̃𝑒𝑟𝑜 𝑎𝑙 𝑖𝑔𝑢𝑎𝑙 𝑞𝑢𝑒 𝑒𝑠𝑡𝑒 𝑚𝑖𝑠𝑚𝑜.

* * *

_Simplemente encantador_

Penso con ironía el azabache golpeando su cabeza contra el antiguo libro, suspiro _¿en que maldito lió se había metido?,_ rodando sobre su cama miro el techo lizo de piedra de su habitación y se puso a pensar _¿como saldría de esta?_ , el libro al parecer no especificaba el, como identificar a tu compañero sus predecesores solo decían _"sabrás cuando encontraste a tu otra mitad" "es un sentimiento inexplicable" "es diferente para cada persona"_ ¡patrañas! tenia que haber algo ¡lo que sea!.

No podía pensar en algún tipo de emoción o atracción que haya sentido por alguien en los últimos meses el único que ponía su mundo de cabeza era el tonto Gryffindor de James y no podía ser el estaba casi 99.9 % seguro de que el no tenia descendencia de alguna criatura mágica, mucho menos la draconiana lo sabia porque los únicos con este tipo de herencia que mostraba el libro de las diferentes familias mágicas eran _los Malfoy y los Weasly_ _sorprendente pero cierto,_ en estas familias la herencia solo se presenta en ciertos herederos, no como la linea _Peverell_ que se extendía en tres ramas la primera que iniciaba con _Antioch Peverell_ su linea de sangre se extendía y terminaba hasta la segunda generación la murió durante un desafortunado incendio terminando así con toda la familia, la segunda rama pertenecía a _Cadmus Peverell_ y era de donde el era descendiente ademas de ser el ultimo en la linea de sangre sus demás familiares u estaban muertos o en Askaban, finalizando con la ultima rama de _Ignotus Peverell_ esta rama era la más peculiar el ultimo Peverell de esta rama fue _Anastasia Peverell_ quien perdió el apellido al casarse con _Altair Gryffindor_ _en 1629,_ de hay ya no se sabia donde termino la familia no se guardaron registros de ello y nadie a reclamado ser descendiente de esta misma por ende y por derecho al ser descendiente de la segunda linea familiar le correspondía el titulo de _Lord Peverell_ y sus bovedas.

Pero regresando al principio, era imposible que James tuviera descendencia draconiana.

Y aún que la tuviera, no estaba seguro de si ellos dos serían compañeros después de todo el destino es una maldita perra que le gusta jugar con la vida y los sentimientos de las personas.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**_  
_**

* * *

_**"Lo quiero a el y su maldita e insoportable forma de ser"** _

* * *

****

A tan solo un día y un par de horas para que sea fin de año, Tom no lo esperaba con ansias había decidido tomar los túneles que estaban dentro de la Sala Común de Slytherin para llegar a la cámara de los secretos sin tener que arriesgarse a qué Flitch lo encontrara, Nagini e Isis el basilisco de la cámara a su lado quienes esperaban impacientes a que el reloj por fin marcara las doce dando así al último día del año _31 de Diciembre de 1975_ , miró el reloj que había invocado esperando a que marcaran la media noche...

_6..._

_5..._

_4..._

_3..._

_2..._

_1..._

-Feliz cumpleaños a mi-susurró para sí mismo el doncel, Nagini e Isis comenzaron a felicitarlo por sus recién cumplidos dieseis, Tom se acercó a acariciarlas cuando un fuerte dolor en su espalda hizo que cayera de rodillas comenzando a gritar por el insoportable dolor

Sintió como la piel se abría y de ella comenzaba a brotar sangre pero no era la distinguida sangre roja de cualquier mortal no...su sangre era como el verde de sus ojos o tal vez aún más brillante siendo comparada como la misma maldición asesina, de su ensangrentada espalda brotaron unas grandes y hermosas alas que solo lograron que saliera un grito de desconsuelo al no poder hacer nada para detenerlo.

Sus manos y uñas comenzaron a rasgar con desespero la ropa sintió como su piel quemaba contra la fina tela que le cubría quedó completamente desnudo ante los demás quienes miraban alarmados a su pobre cría, Tom se retorcía y lloraba en el suelo como si estuviera siendo torturado por mil crucius, ninguna de ellas jamás pensó ver de esa forma tan vulnerable a quien consideraban su cría, Nagini observaba como su pequeño Tom comenzaba a cambiar de sus manos y piernas brotaron garras y su piel comenzó a transformarse en escamas de un precioso color esmeralda, el atlético y delicado cuerpo del adolescente desapareció dando lugar a una enorme y magistral criatura del mismo tamaño que la cámara, ambos reptiles miraron a su ya no tan pequeña cría desde el suelo, el enorme y magistral dragón esmeralda resopló dejando escapar de sus fosas nasales humo verdoso, el suelo comenzó a temblar y a resquebrajarse cuando un fuerte rugido retumbó entre las paredes de la cámara, dando así a conocer que la bestia por fin había sido liberada de su eterno sueño.

Pero aquella criatura no se movió como habrían esperado las hembras que temieron lo peor a la ver que los temores de su protegido se hicieron realidad.

_Tom ... no despertaría hasta que su pareja pasara por su propia herencia ..._   
  
  
  


_Significaba que nadie sabría que le pasó y donde estaba_   
_Tom Marvolo Riddle aquella noche del_   
_31 de diciembre de 1975_   
  


_Aquel día que debería estar lleno de felicidad y gratitud por el final del año no seria así esta vez,  
el mundo entraría en coas al no ver al Slytherin que se había ganado sin proponérselo el corazón de aquel noble león,   
sin pensar que el estaba tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos de sus brazos. _   
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_"El sol y la luna se aman tanto que cada cierto tiempo hacen eclipse para olvidar la distancia que los separa y recordar el amor que los une"_ **

-Levi_Potter_Riddle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡¡¡Feliz Año a todos ustedes!!!
> 
> Espero que este año sea aun mejor que el anterior, les agradezco por todo el apoyo que le han dado a esta pequeña historia, no puedo creer que mi bello Tom haya cumplido 94 años 🤧
> 
> Este episodio originalmente lo iba a publicar el mero 31 pero surgieron algunas cosas como la inesperada visita de mis tías a quienes quiero mucho, pero ¡viejas chismosas! >:v  
> No dejaban escribir a gusto y bueno apenas lo estoy publicando, espero que les haya gustado, pronto tendré el próximo capitulo así que esperen lo con ansias.
> 
> Mil gracias por todo, les deseo lo mejor del mundo a todos ustedes. 😌✌️♥️


	19. XVIII

𝚀𝚞𝚒𝚗𝚝𝚘 𝙰𝚗̃𝚘  
𝟷𝟻 𝚍𝚎 𝙴𝚗𝚎𝚛𝚘 𝚍𝚎 𝟷9𝟽𝟼

Han pasado dos semanas desde que Tom desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno, Hogwarts había entrado en alerta máxima, nadie entraba ni salía hasta que se encontraran al azabache, los Aurores inclusive los Inefables habían venido a buscar al último heredero del antigua linaje Slytherin, pero nada, no había huellas ni ninguna firma mágica que marcara que había salido del colegio, las autoridades no entendían como era que la magia de un adolescente de tan solo dieciséis año podía rodear a todo el colegio algunos pensaron que se debía a que era el heredero de Salazar Slytherin pero rápidamente descartaron eso cuando, notaron como la misma noche en que desapareció el joven se había resquebrajado la placa de Hogwarts durante la madrugada.

Las serpientes quienes vivían en lo más más profundo de Hogwarts, comentaron que a eso de la media noche una gran y poderosa magia rodeó el lugar despertándolos a todos los alumnos de dicha casa, habían salido porque la magia del heredero y rey de la casa de las serpientes les ordenaba que lo siguieran. Cuando llegaron a la sala común esta había sufrido un enorme cambio, las paredes y columnas volvieron a la vida eliminando cualquier tipo de alga que provenía de el lago negro, los ventanales que rodeaban dicho lugar resplandecieron casi como si no hubiera nada ahí, las criaturas del lago se acercaban de igual forma a observar como nuevamente la casa de _Salazar Slytherin_ volvía a la vida regresando le aquella gloria que había perdido con los años.

El lugar que era como su segundo hogar se había ampliado llegando a medir el triple de antes, pero tal vez lo que más conmociono a las serpientes que prácticamente se les había esfumado el sueño al ver el lugar, fueron los cuadros, por que si antes tan solo había un cuadro del mismo Salazar pero inmóvil, ahora este miraba a sus pupilos con orgullo, a su lado había varios cuadros un poco más pequeños con una placa de oro con el nombre de la persona, fue cuando se dieron cuenta que eran los antiguos herederos y jefes de casa que vivieron y crecieron en la misma, sin embargo lo que más los conmociono fue el cuadro de oro macizo con grabados en los costados serpientes con ojos de un intenso rojo sangre, y debajo del marco una placa con un nombre que conocían perfectamente.

[ _Tom Marvolo Riddle Gaunt Peverell_ ]

[ _31 de Diciembre de 1958 - ________________ ]

La pintura en si estaba vacía bueno no del todo, en las esquinas de esta poco a poco aparecía el color parecía estar siendo pintada aun que no hubiera nadie maquilando dicho hechizo, pero era simplemente sorprendente.

Salazar Slytherin junto a sus descendientes les explicaron a los alumnos sobre lo que había pasado con el lugar, _¿por qué había nuevas habitaciones?, ¿que estaba pasando?, y por supuesto la más conmocionante ¿dónde estaba Tom Riddle?,¿dónde estaba su rey?._

Demasiadas preguntas y algunas no tenían respuesta, pero algo que si tenían en claro era que por fin el dragón había sido liberado de su eterno confinamiento, no entendían la referencia del todo y los que si no dijeron nada, muchas cosas cambiarían desde entonces y por ende debían mantenerse alerta y juntos porque la oscuridad asechaba entre las sombras del castillo.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Nadie que no fueran de Slytherin, entendía de donde había venido aquel "terremoto" que había abierto los suelos del colegio, pero de una cosa si estaban seguros el cuerpo de Tom Riddle no estaba por ningún lado.

Las serpientes se habían mantenido juntas desde entonces no dejando que nadie se acercara a ellas que no fuera una autoridad mayor o su jefe de casa, algunos lo entendían habían _perdido a un amigo, un hermano, a su rey...._  
  
  


_Pero ellas sabían más que los demás, Hogwarts estaba por cambiar_   
  


* * *

A todos les había afectado la repentina desaparición del Slytherin, pero tal vez el que más se había visto afectado ante la desaparición del azabache era aquel antes alegre, bromista y sobre todo positivo Gryffindor que se había vuelto como un fantasma más, vagando por los pasillos del colegio las personas a su alrededor no sabían que le pasaba al león de un momento a otro comenzó a enfermar que ya ni siquiera salia del castillo por que algo lo retenía a mantenerse dentro de este, quien pasara por su lado sentía como si una fría presencia rodeara al de lentes como si una bestia cubriera las espaldas del mismo como un depredador al asecho.

Él Potter sentía que algo se había roto dentro de su ser, como si le hiciera falta la mitad de su alma, James no sabía cómo aún podía seguir de pie tal vez lo único que lo alentaba a seguir adelante era saber que _Tom_ aún seguía dentro de Hogwarts y por supuesto vivo pero nadie sabía _donde._ Sentía que sus fuerzas se iba a a cada paso que daba como si su magia estuviera alimentando a algo o más bien a _alguien._

Le había comentado esto al profesor Dumbledore quien no supo cómo interpretarlo, le había dicho que era probable por la exageración de magia que circulaba por el colegio y más al ser está de Tom. Pero él no lo había creído así, fue cuando se lo comento a un Auror quien lo había visto alarmado llevándolo a la enfermería donde lo metieron a un exhaustivo examen médico dejando claro que alguien estaba alimentándose de su magia, llamaron a sus padres quienes lo abrazaron cuando por fin pudieron ver a su heredero pero no en las circunstancias que habrían esperado.   
  
  


Era aún peor de lo que habían calculado, _Charlus y Dorea Potter_ miraron a su heredero con pena, al ver como su magia poco a poco lo abandonaba alimentando a quien sabe qué cosa estaba escondida en el castillo, pero ellos sabían a _quien_ estaba brindando su magia.

Sus suposiciones habían sido correctas al final, él heredero Riddle era la pareja destinada de su hijo y él no se limitaría en alimentarse solamente de la magia de su hijo hasta que estuviera con el, sus cálculos fueron erróneos cuando su hijo les comentó sobre el joven un año mayor que el más cuando este les dijo que era un simple mestizo, James al ser un sangre pura creyeron que él tendría la mayor cantidad de magia y por ende una herencia superior.....pero que equivocados estaban ni la sangre _Peverell y la Gryffindor_ podría contra la más pura sangre de S _alazar Slytherin y las dos principales ramas Peverell_ juntas.  
  


* * *

 _Porque Tom Riddle era más puro de lo que habían creído_  
 _...._  
 _Y Thomas Riddle demostró ser más que un simple muggle_  
....  
 _Pero que familia más peculiar, ¿no lo creen?_

* * *

La familia Riddle era descendiente de la primera rama Peverell quien se había creído extinta después de aquel desafortunado incendio, pero la verdadera realidad era que _Bastián Peverell_ un squib había logrado sobrevivir, cambiando su apellido por el Riddle creando de tal manera su propia familia y fortuna mediante el mundo muggle, manteniendo un perfil bajo entre el mundo mágico su sangre se había mantenido pura cuando se casó con otras familias de squib's sin contarle a estas familias que ellos también eran squib, por ello los Riddle habían mantenido la tradición de hacer contratos matrimoniales con otras familias no dejando que sus herederos escogieran, todo habría continuado así si no fuera por _Merope Gaunt_ que llegó y tuvo un hijo con el heredero Riddle dando así al primer mago en la línea principal Peverell después de mil años de confinamiento, volviendo a unir la primera linea con la segunda.   
  


_Tom Riddle tenía más sangre Peverell que el mismo James Potter por ende era aún más poderoso que cualquiera de ellos._   
  


Charlus Potter no sabía que hacer en esos momentos, su único heredero estaba siendo prácticamente absorbido por su compañero de quien no sabían en donde carajos estaba. Si no encontraban a Tom Riddle era probable que James no llegara a su decimosexto cumpleaños, acabando así con la vida de ambos jóvenes.  
  


**_"No quiero un amor a medias, rasgado, partido a la mitad, he sufrido y luchado tanto que me merezco algo entero, intenso, indestructible"_ **

* * *

Cuando Thomas Riddle por fin se le informo que su hijo había desaparecido de la noche a la mañana, prácticamente se había aparecido en los terrenos del colegí hecho furia, los ojos azules se volvieron de un tono oscuro cuando las autoridades intentaron retenerlo, pero Thomas era imparable cuando por fin pudo encontrar a sus objetivos Albus y Gellert Grindelwald _casi_ se les lanzaba a arrancarles la garganta, pero como dije _casi_ porque aun le quedaba algo de humanidad y más cuando pudo por fin sentir la fría magia de su heredero rodear-le, abrazarle, reconociéndolo como parte de su familia.

Thomas logro recuperar la compostura, respiro varias veces, sus ojo volvieron a ser de ese hermoso azul eléctrico que cautivaron a más de uno, porque después de todo Thomas Riddle era una completa belleza ante todos y había que reconocer que Tom era la viva imagen de su padre.

Dejando la belleza de lado, Thomas comenzó su interrogatorio no por nada fue el mejor en su _clase de derechos en Oxford,_ al pasar las horas todos llegaron a la mima conclusión Tom su hijo, su _bebé_ seguía dentro del colegio pero no consciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, hablaron con los alumnos de Slytherin pero estos no pudieron decirles mucho, todos al final les daban la misma respuesta _"El dragón ha sido liberado de su eterno confinamiento"._

Así que tomaron la decisión de cerrar el colegio, los alumnos podrían salir si...pero no de los limites de Hogwarts, el cuadro de Salazar Slytherin les había dado una pista de donde podría estar su hijo.  
  


_-La Camara de los Secretos ha sido abierta-_

Pronuncio el renovado cuadro al menor quien quería arrancarse los cabellos en ese momento, ¡pero claro como no lo había pensado!, ¡Tom debía estar en la dichosa camara!, ahora el principal problema era encontrarla, sabia que a su hijo le había tomado seis años encontrarla, pero eso a el no le importaba si tenia que romper cada muro de este maldito castillo pues que así sea.  
  
  


**_"Una madre es capaz de darlo todo y hacer hasta lo imposible por ver a sus hijos felices"_ **

**_-_** Levi_Potter_Riddle


	20. XIX

𝚀𝚞𝚒𝚗𝚝𝚘 𝙰𝚗̃𝚘   
𝟸 𝚍𝚎 𝙵𝚎𝚋𝚛𝚎𝚛𝚘 𝚍𝚎 𝟷9𝟽𝟼

Slytherin, donde habitan las ambiciosos, inteligentes, muy astutos y que tienden a ser líderes fuertes. Aunque también son unos supervivientes, lo que les hace pensar antes de actuar (al contrario que los Gryffindor), pese a tener un claro desprecio por las reglas. Encontraras a tus verdaderos amigos allí decía el sombrero, porque una serpiente jamas es abandonada por las demás, no importa si terminaste o estas por terminar el colegio si eres un Slytherin siempre seras un Slytherin.

La casa Slytherin llena de gloria y viva una vez, fue sumida a las sombras cuando empezaron la generalización de la magia, tachándolos a ellos como oscuros, cuando en realidad eran tan normales como las demás cosas, pero bueno, hay algunas personas que no lo ven así. Durante muchos años vivieron bajo la sombra de las demás casas en especial la casa donde habitaban los valientes ,los de gran osadía, temple y caballerosidad, o eran así antes a hora cualquiera puede ser un Gryffindor, pero que bajo habían caído los leones y aunque no eran los únicos eran los mas destacados.  
  
  


Salazar Slytherin, no podía creer como había cambiado aquel colegio que con tanto esfuerzo él y sus amigos habían luchado por crear, donde todos eran iguales, tanto sangre puras como mestizos y sobre todo nacidos de muggle, el nunca odio a aquellos niños que venían del otro mundo, no, vio en ellos su potencial pero claro algunos confundieron esto con odio cuando expreso su negativa a festejar las festividades de aquel mundo _¿porque debería, celebrar algo que no les inculcaron? ¿porque tenían que entrar a su mundo y cambiarlo? ¿porque él tenia que cambiar?_ , nunca lo entendió y por eso se fue.

Pero no sin antes dejar algo para proteger aquel lugar que alguna vez llamó hogar, porque eso era Hogwarts un segundo hogar donde las personas que entraban a él podían ser ellos mismos y crecer en habilidades, no escondiendo su verdad potencial, un lugar donde estarían protegidos.

_Pero al parecer eso no fue suficiente...._

El mal asechaba nuevamente los pasillos del castillo, aquel mal que había pensado que vencieron hace mil años, volvió a surgir y estaba aquí para quedarse.  
Ya no estaban ellos para auxiliar a los demás, y eso le pesaba, podía ser un simple cuadro ahora, sin embargo sentía toda aquella magia oscura que pasaba desapercibida para los demás, pero aquellos que la sentían no podían ni siquiera hablar de ello.

Algo o más bien _alguien_ los retenía a hacerlo...

* * *

_-Quiero que me consigas un libro-la voz gélida retumbo en aquella oscura habitación que solo era iluminada por la luna, siendo la única expectante de aquel pecado, que cambiaría la historia que hoy conocemos_

_-¿Un libro?-_

_-Si un libro, puedes conseguirlo por mi ¿verdad?, amor mío-_

_-¡Por supuesto!-_

_-Bien ahora ve, no queremos que los demás sospechen-susurro en el oído del más joven, quien se estremeció de excitación al tener a su amor tan cerca de si mismo_   
  
  
  
  


**_"El amor es hijo de la ilusión y padre de la desilusión"_ **

* * *

Severus Prince, la vida había sido una perra con el desde el día que nació, desde el día en que sus padres se casaron y lo tuvieron, la vida le había traído desgracia tras desgracia, cuando entró a Hogwarts pensó que todo eso cambiaría, que el abuso se acabaría, que ya no tendría porque esconderse del mundo.

_Estaba equivocado...muy equivocado_

Cuando entro al mundo mágico lo llevaron directo al ministerio y le colocaron un brazalete que lo marcaba como un doncel, cual ganado. Las miradas habían cambiado desde entonces cuando antes lo veían con pena y repulsión ahora sus miradas iban de su brazalete a sus ojos.

Los ojos de las personas mostraban lujuria y muchas otras cosas desagradables, a las que no se sentía cómodo. Al entrar a Hogwarts, sintió que este era su hogar, _¡había más cómo el!_ y su mejor amiga estaba a su lado, pensó que no necesitaba nada más en el mundo para sentirse en casa. Nuevamente la vida decidió volverse en su contra.

Todo se vino cuesta abajo cuando aparecieron ellos....los merodeadores

Estupidos mocosos Gryffindor's, pretenciosos, sangre pura y para rematar varones....

_La vida es cruel, ¿porque la otra vida iba a ser diferente?_

Broma tras broma sobre su persona, quedándose callado al ser menos que ellos en este mundo. Hasta que lo conoció a ellos a Tom Riddle y Lucius Malfoy quienes con el tiempo se volverían sus mejores amigos junto a Regulus Black y toda la casa de Slytherin. Cuando antes se sintió como un intruso en ese nido de serpientes, ahora lo sentía como su hogar, su familia.

_Siempre juntos, contra el mundo..._

* * *

Lucius Malfoy, heredero de una cuantiosa y envidiada fortuna, siempre fingiendo ser el hijo perfecto, con excelentes notas, grandes amigos y en busca de una prometida perfecta digna de portar el apellido Malfoy, una madre y un padre amorosos, la pareja de casados mas envidiada, en fin la familia perfecta a ojos del publico. Pero en realidad su vida era una farsa en el exterior pero cuando las puertas de la mansión se cerraban detrás de el la verdad relucía.

Lucretia Lodwin de casada Malfoy, la mujer que le dio la vida, la mujer mas amada y respetada por muchos, era la cosa más perversa que la humanidad abría pisado la tierra, Lucretia era el demonio en persona.

Haciendo de la vida de él y su padre miserables, trayendo a cuanta inmundicia a la mansión y su padre..... _oh su padre_ solo hacia la vista gorda, si el mundo algún día llegaba a enterarse de lo que en verdad eran los Malfoy, todo se iría al carajo.

El lo sabía, su padre lo sabía, que si su progenitora llegaba a arruinarlo su perfecto mundo caería, por ello planearon cuidadosamente cada uno de sus pasos, hasta que llego el día Lucretia Malfoy callo en cama y de ahí nunca se levanto....,ahora durmiendo bajo tres metros de tierra descansaba.

_Oh...pobre de su amada madre_...

Con tan solo once años la había perdido, _¿que si lloro por su muerte?_ en efecto pero eran lagrimas de felicidad más que nada y estaba seguro que su padre estaba igual de feliz que el.

_La bruja por fin había caído del trono_

Podría haber seguido su vida " _perfecta_ ", lo habría hecho hasta que los conoció a ellos...sus hermanos, sus mejores amigos _, su verdadera familia_ ellos le enseñaron el significado de esta y la unión, le demostraron que no era como su familia sanguínea, el no tenia que ser otro Malfoy en el montón....no el era Lucius Abraxas Malfoy un Slytherin y próximo Lord, el no seria su padre, ÉL seria aun mejor.

_Astutos e inteligentes son..._

* * *

Regulus Black, nació y creció dentro de la mas _Noble y Ancestral casa Black_ algo de lo que se jactaba su madre debía estar orgulloso y lo estaba hasta tal grado.

Siendo el más pequeño de la familia era el más consentido, las actividades como primogénito no le concernían a el y estaba agradecido con eso no estaba seguro de que podría con todas ellas y mas con el peso que estas conllevaban, todo actividad, mirada y por supuesto ejemplo recaía en su hermano mayor Sirius Black con tan solo dos años de diferencia, ambos se llevaban mas que bien.

Hasta que llego el día en que su hermano iría a Hogwarts, junto a su prima Bellatrix que ya le llevaba un año de ventaja y su prima Andromeda quien se uniría a su lado, todas las expectativas estaban sobre el, Slytherin era la casa donde habían estado los Black durante incontables generaciones, era una tradición y una orden directa de su madre.

Tal vez en eso fue en lo que fallo su madre, presionar a Sirius Black a tal punto que decidió por fin revelarse contra ella y la familia, al final era sencillo saber donde terminaría esto.

_Seleccionado en Gryffindor_

Como el imprudente que era su hermano, era simplemente obvio donde iba a caer selecto, eso llevo a la ira de su madre, ¿en quien la descargo? en el claro....quien lloraba cada día porque su amado hermano regresara...él...

Pero eso dejo de importar cuando regreso de su primer año como Slytherin, regresando-le un poco de la dignidad a la familia Black pero eso no vasto....

_Oh no....su madre quería más_

Tal vez si no hubiera sido por su padre, ahora su hermano con quien había terminado por quedar en buenos términos, estaría desenredado siendo eliminado del tapiz, la peor deshonra que jamas se podría cometer era esa.

Penso que se acabaría ahí, pero que equivocado estaba, cuando ingreso a su segundo año las cosas simplemente empeoraron su madre estaba cada vez más caótica y destructiva, lanzando maleficios a quien se le cruzara.

Su hospitalización en San Mungo fue lo más difícil, _¿donde había quedado aquella, fuerte y tenaz mujer por la que se sentía orgulloso por ser su hijo?, ¿donde estaba su amada y respetada madre?._

_No lo sabía...._

Había caído en una fuerte depresión después de eso, el estrés que llevaba acumulando durante años se desbordo un día pensó que este seria su fin, pero no lo fue sus amigos estuvieron a su lado en todo momento, la casa de Slytherin se había unido al final para cuidarlo.

Lloro porque tal vez eso era lo que más extrañaba de su familia, el sentirse protegido y debía decir que Severus y Bellatrix haciendo de mama gallina eran excelentes. Fue cuando recordó las palabras del sombrero en el día de su selección

_Encontraras a tus verdaderas amistades ahí.._.

* * *

Amanda Zabini, una joven hermosa, talentosa y extranjera, el sueño de cualquier hombre, Amanda sabía que estos serían los pensamientos de muchos cuando entrara a aquel país tan cerrado como lo era Gran Bretaña Mágica. Un lugar lleno de prejuicios contra los desconocidos, contra su propia gente incluso.

_Pero que bajo a caído la humanidad_

Pensaba constantemente al ver a las personas a su alrededor. Su pensamiento se mantuvo firme a pesar de los años de vivir en la isla, mantuvo su fachada de niña estupida e ignorante durante un tiempo, pero no duró mucho eso cuando ingresó a Hogwarts el castillo la había dejado fascinada cuando lo vio por primera vez, tan grande y majestuoso desde los botes, pero tal vez lo que la dejo más fascinada por su llegada fue el chico a su lado, delgado de cabellos negros y pálida piel, había pensado en ignorarlo al principio, pero al ver aquel aristocrático y angelical rostro cualquier pensamiento después de eso, se le escapó cuando aquellas verdes e intensas esmeraldas la miraron.

Pensó que un ángel había caído a cuidarla o tal vez un hermoso demonio que vino desde el inframundo por su alma, lo habría dejado con mucho gusto hasta que descubrió el nombre de aquel celestial....

_Tom Riddle_

Algunos pensaron que era una sangre sucia, pero no ella vio más, ella pudo ver a su rey y ella lo seguiría y le haría veneración y no sería la única, el poder que desprendía era abrumador pero a la vez tan embriagador, algo tan oscuro pero a la vez tan hermoso.

Ella lo seguiría hasta el final, porque era su amigo su único y verdadero amigo...

_Son líderes fuertes...._

* * *

Rabastan y Rodolphus Lestrange, gemelos tan iguales físicamente pero tan diferentes con respecto a sus pensamientos, uno pensaba que aun existía bondad en el mundo, el otro ya no podía confiar en este.

La vida en las que han estado _"viviendo"_ les enseño que para lograr tus objetivos tenias que saber sobrevivir, la vida les enseño a ser independientes, a desconfiar de algunos, a saber entregarle solo a aquellos que lo merezcan su corazón, el compartir tus conocimientos ganaras más conocimiento.

Es lo que se les enseño, es lo que les mostró su madre Leta Lestrange y ellos cumplirían con su palabra, ellos harían de este mundo suyo, mejor para las próximas generaciones, porque ellos ya sabían que era lo que se avecinaba desde hace mucho tiempo, más bien desde el día en que llegaron a este mundo.

_Los Lestrange tenían un secreto, un secreto que solo era para ellos mismo_

La Adivinación era un don que provenía desde hace miles de generaciones y ahora les toco a ellos aquel fantástico y destructivo don. Este don lo usarían para ayudar a su familia, porque si la casa Slytherin era su familia y ellos podían ver lo que les esperaba si no actuaban conforme a las reglas del destino, tenían que jugar bien sus cartas si querían ganar, fue lo ultimo que les dijo su madre....

_En este juego solo existe una regla, no confíes en nadie, este es un juego entre la vida, la muerte y el destino.._

_Son unos supervivientes...._   
  


* * *

Bellatrix Black, poco menos de un año quedaba para que ella se fuera y dejara a sus hermanas atrás, casarse y tener al poco tiempo de graduarse hijos era lo que se esperaba de ella como la primogénita, pero ella no quería eso ella deseaba más.

_Eso no seria vivir,_ se decía

Conocer el mundo, descubrir las maravillas que se esconden detrás de lo desconocido, es su sueño y más, tal vez en uno de sus viajes find a su otra media naranja, como lo fueron encontrando sus hermanas durante estos últimos seis años.

Londres no tiene nada para ella y lo sabía, por lo único que regresaría seria por su familia y herencia y ya, nada la retenía a seguir confinada, ella se iría lo más lejos posible y haría su propia vida, seria alguien importante algún día lo sabia, con o sin el apoyo de sus padres ella se largaría de esa isla de mierda.

Tenia ambiciones, era una Slytherin después de todo y siempre lo seria no importaba si pasaban dos ... diez ... mil años. _Porque astutos e inteligentes son, lideres fuertes se crearon, encontraras ahí a tus verdaderas amistades, son unos supervivientes y sobre todo siempre juntos contra el mundo ....._

_Slytherin siempre seré ..._   
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


**_"Porque solo somos niños que crecieron demasiado deprisa, Si, los buenos mueren jovenes, pero los grandes viven para siempre"_ **

Levi_Potter_Riddle


	21. XX

𝚀𝚞𝚒𝚗𝚝𝚘 𝙰𝚗̃𝚘  
𝟼 𝚍𝚎 𝙼𝚊𝚛𝚣𝚘 𝚍𝚎 𝟷9𝟽𝟼

**_///La mente de Tom///_ **

- _Mio, mi hermoso compañero, tan bonito, tan poderoso, solo para mi-_ una ronca voz se escucho en lo más profundo de su mente, un escalofrió le recorrió cuando unas callosas y grandes manos con garras recorrieron su abdomen, atrayendo-lo a un firme y cálido pecho que lo hizo jadear, sus caderas se movieron involuntariamente cuando sintió aquel bulto sobre su trasero.

_Quería más....necesitaba más de esto_

- _Mio solo mio, mi bonito compañero, ¿puedo poseerte?_ \- el aliento cálido se estrello contra la curvatura de su cuello inclino la cabeza en busca de más contacto, una fría nariz le recorrió el cuello hasta llegar a su oreja donde susurro palabras de amor, alabándolo y el como lo deseaba y el lo dejaría tener lo que quería al final.

- _Sí_ \- jadeo entrecortado cuando sintió unos filosos dientes raspar su delicada piel que enrojeció ante el contacto

_James...._

Un fuerte rugido lastimero salio de lo más profundo de aquella bestia dormida en la fría camara debajo del colegió, nadie más que aquellas quienes prometieron protegerlo entendieron el dolor de aquel triste llamado.

**...**

Despertó de su sueño sudando frió y con la respiración agitada, otra vez esos raros sueños, sabia perfectamente quien era a la persona a la que sostenía en brazos pero el no se reconocía así mismo. Sentándose en la cama recargo su espalda en el respaldo de la misma en busca de relajarse después de tan agitado y excitante sueño, miro la ventana de su habitación compartida en la torre y sintió nostalgia al recordar la noche en el lago. Los vientos soplaban con fuerza y la nieve cubría los jardines del colegio, al parecer la primavera se retrasaría un poco más este año, su vida se convirtió en un completo completo caos desde el inicio del nuevo año.

El no lo entendía habían transcurrido exactamente dos meses desde que el amor de su vida había desaparecido como el aire, dos meses desde que su magia poco a poco lo estaba matando, dos meses desde que su vida se había vuelto una completa mierda.

_¿La vida no podía odiarlo más?_

Era muy probable que si, no sabia que estaban haciendo los inútiles de los Aurores e Inefables, ni con las Artes más Oscuras los Inefables de primer nivel habían encontrado a su amado, y los sanadores no tenían idea de que pasaba con su magia, pero sospechaba que sus padres si lo sabían y le molestaba que lo mantuvieran en la ignorancia.

Su vida se había reducido a pasar en cama e ir al baño, no podía moverse sin que todo su cuerpo comenzara a doler-le como los mil demonios,¿a esto se había reducido el gran e inigualable James Potter? a un simple saco de carne inservible.

_Simplemente humillante..._

Y su Tom, _oh su bello Tom,_ donde quiera que estuviera, esperaba que se encontrase a salvo, cuando pudiera levantarse de esta tonta cama iría el mismo en su búsqueda, por ahora solo era una carga, busco en su ingenio algo que lo ayudara a encontrar a su amado sin tener que hacer uso de su magia, pensó y pensó hasta que a su mente llego la iluminación.

-¡Mierda como no lo pensé antes!- con rapidez y movimientos bruscos se levanto de su cama, cayendo en el proceso por tan repentino movimiento, sus músculos se quejaron del dolor por tremendo golpe.

-Agh..cierto, cuerpo débil- se recordó a si mismo, levantándose ahora si más lento camino hasta su baúl en busca del mapa del merodeador

-¡Lo tengo!- rápidamente busco su varita y apunto al pergamino en blanco

- _Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas_ \- susurro aquella distinguida frase que el y sus amigos habían creado, la tinta negra apareció como un punto al principio pero rápidamente comenzó a revelar palabras así como un dibujo del castillo en la parte de arriba se leía _"Los Sexys Canuto, Cornamenta, Lunatico & Colagusano" "Presentan" "El Mapa del Merodeador"_ sonrió ante su más grande creación, había sido este pergamino lo que formo la más grande de las amistades.  
  


_Merodeadores, unos chicos demasiado jóvenes e ignorantes para comprender el mundo enfrente suyo, demasiado idiotas para comprender el daño que le hacían a sus seres queridos._

_Pero todo eso cambio cuando los conocieron en verdad a ellos...las personas que los complementaban y que los amaban por quienes eran no por lo que aparentaban ser e igualmente ellos amaban a sus hermosas serpientes tal cual eran._   
  
  


Con lentitud extendió el mapa por todo el suelo ya sabiéndose la mayoría de los lugares de memoria comenzó a buscar, los pasajes por donde aun no habían buscado y solo el y sus amigos conocían, su mirada iba de un lugar a otro leyendo cada nombre que aparecía.

-Pero que pillo Wormtail, te lo tenias bien guardado-sonrió pícaro al leer el nombre de su pequeño amigo al lado de el se leía Barty Crouch Jr.

-Y yo que pensaba que aun eras inocente, hablaremos de tus travesuras más tarde mocoso-rio por ultima vez dejando el nombre de su amigo de lado siguió buscando a su verdadero objetivo

_Vamos Tom ¿donde estas?_

**_"Quédate con aquellas personas que puedas ser tú, en toda tu esencia y con total libertad"_ **

* * *

-Thomas tienes que calmarte y dormir un poco- estiro su mano en busca de la contraria y tal ves así detener a su amante que lo tenia preocupado por su falta de descanso y alimento

-No tengo tiempo para eso Abraxas, tengo que buscar a mi hijo- evadió la mano que intento sostenerlo y siguió recorriendo los extensos pasillos de aquel colegio que parecía haberse tragado a su hijo sin dejar rastro alguno de su paradero

-No podrás seguir buscándolo si no descansas, en una de estas vas a terminar colapsando-intento persuadir-lo pero ninguna de sus palabras hizo algún efecto, el azabache de hermosos ojos azules seguía su búsqueda sin sentido

-¡No me importa!-

-¡Thomas Riddle ya es suficiente!, ¡¿qué te sucede?!- rápido rebaso al más joven y bloqueo su paso, sosteniendo aquellos delgados hombros donde podía sentir los huesos que sobresalían por la falta de alimento.

-¡Quiero a mi hijo! ¡Abraxas! ¡eso es lo que me pasa!.....yo solo quiero a mi bebé aquí conmigo-soltó en llanto el oji azul, aquellos preciosos ojos brotaron incesantes lagrimas haciendo que su corazón doliera por no poder hacer nada para aliviar aquel dolor

-Lo se yo...perdóname _mon amour_ se que estas angustiado pero por favor tienes que tranquilizarte- tropezó con sus palabras terminando por usar en aquel apodo en su idioma natal que tanto amaba su _beau paon_ porque eso era Thomas Riddle para el un hermoso pavo real con sus colores brillantes azules y verdes que lo dejaron deslumbrado, por tan inigualable, feroz e inteligente belleza que era aquel doncel que lo dejo fascinado de mil y un formas.

_Porque ningún doncel podría compararse ante Thomas Riddle_

-Lo siento Brax, pero solo quiero a mi bebé de vuelta- se lanzo a abrazar al mayor, enterrando su rostro en aquel fuerte pecho que lo hacia sentir seguro como ningún otro lugar en el mundo

-Y lo tendrás, solo dale su tiempo lo encontraremos, pero si quieres encontrarlo también tienes que cuidarte, odiaría estar bajo la ira de tu hijo-

-Jeje, Tom jamas te haría daño-

-Eso dices tu-

-Pero nunca has sentido como su mirada ya ha visto las mil maneras de matarte y como escondería mi cuerpo dejándolo a el como el menor de los sospechoso- se estremeció al recordar el exhaustivo interroga al que fue obligado por sus amados suegros y su hijastro, no importaba si ya conocía a la familia desde que ambos adolescentes entraron al colegio, aun así fue interrogado como un invasor a aquel nido de serpientes donde vivia la feroz basilisco que era su muy amada suegra.

_Bajo esa mascara de abuelita bondadosa incapaz de dañar una mosca, se escondía un ser maligno que podría arrancarle la garganta y los ojos de un solo movimiento._

-Mi bebé es un pan de dios-rio el más joven al escuchar todas esas cosas sobre su hijo, su hijo apreciaba a Abraxas pero no le gusto cuando se entero que ambos salían prácticamente Abraxas había sido obligado a un interrogatorio liderado por su madre y primogénito, supuso que a eso le le llama venganza cuando el le hizo eso primero al no-novio de su hijo.

Ahora que lo pensaba, no había visto al chico Potter desde que llego al castillo.  
  
  


**_"No apuntes a la oscuridad sino a las estrellas"_ **

Levi_Potter_Riddle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holaaa, ¿cómo están estrellitas?✨
> 
> Yo estoy bien de salud, de actitud por la escuela ni tanto pero se hace lo que se puede.
> 
> Espero que todos estén bien en sus casitas y se estén cuidando al igual que sus familias, les deseo lo mejor del mundo a todos y todas.💜
> 
> Esperando que el capitulo haya sido de su agrada, no olviden comentar y dejar una estrellita como agradecimiento, sus comentarios siempre me alegran el día y me ayudan a saber que hay personas que disfrutan lo que escribo.
> 
> ¡Nos vemos pronto!


	22. XXI

𝚀𝚞𝚒𝚗𝚝𝚘 𝙰𝚗̃𝚘  
𝟷𝟾 𝚍𝚎 𝙼𝚊𝚛𝚣𝚘 𝚍𝚎 𝟷99𝟼

\- ¡Severuus llevamos horas caminando! - se quejo Regulus de su amigo que les había pedido muy _"amablemente"_ no es como si lo hubiera amenazado, oh, no, no, no, su dulce e inocente Sevi no era capaz

_¿Cierto?_

Por supuesto que era capaz el maldito, se reprendió a si mismo por haber caído ante esa fachada de niño inocente, estaba claro que esa fachada solo era para _mamá gallina Tom_ y su pervertido hermano, Severus después de todo era un digno alumno de la casa de Slytherin.

\- Deja de quejarte Regulus y sigue caminado, todavía me faltan las semillas de fuego y estas solo se consiguen cuando hay luna nueva -

\- Podemos conseguirlas la próxima luna, regresemos al castillo ya tienes la mayor parte de lo que necesitabas -

\- ¡No!, eso dijiste la luna pasada y cuando regrese en su búsqueda los malditos nomos ¡ya se las habían comido! -

\- Y no voy a permitir que se me vuelvan a escapar, ¿te quedo claro? - miro fríamente por sobre su hombro al cuarto año, quien solo bufo por su molestia

\- Bieen, pero apresurémonos no quiero ser cena de Acromántula -

Continuaron caminando en silenció hasta llegar un poco más profundo del bosque prohibido, algunos creían que este era sumamente peligroso y que con solo poner un pie dentro tenias una muerte asegurada, pero la verdadera realidad era que simplemente era muy oscuro y por eso daba ese aspecto tan aterrador ademas de que las criaturas que habitaban en el la mayoría eran amigables, peligrosas, pero amigables, el bosque era custodiado por los centauros y thestral's que solo eran vistos por los que ya han visto la muerte.

Recogieron las suficientes semillas de fuego que le durarían aproximadamente un mes antes de que tuviera que ir en búsqueda de mas.

Cuando estuvieron bien abastecidos, tomaron el mismo camino por donde llegaron o bueno eso habían creído ellos, esta vez no pudiendo soportar el silencio más tiempo Regulus comenzó a hacerle platica a su amigo, estuvieron así hablando entre ellos durante un corto tiempo, con Regulus liderando el camino y Severus unos pasos detrás de el, deteniéndose en ciertos momentos a recoger alguna planta para sus pociones.

Regulus pensó por un breve momento en que se sentiría ser tío, así que como el imprudente que era lanzo la bomba sin el menor sentido de la auto conservación.

\- Entonces tu y mi hermano ¿ya lo hicieron? - la sutileza no se le daba muy bien al más joven del clan Black por si no lo notaron

\- ¿Disculpa? - pregunto desconcertado el mayor ante tal pregunta

\- Vamos Severus, no te hagas ahora el inocente conmigo -

\- No tengo idea de lo que estas hablando Black - fingió demencia el de ojos onix continuando con su andar, ignorando en el proceso donde pisaba

\- Tu ya sabes -

\- No, no lo se si fueras capaz de iluminarme -

\- Tu y mi hermano ¿ya tuvieron sexo? -

Severus por poco y deja caer la canasta con sus ingredientes recolectados, pero antes de que pudiera responder-le al menor con un comentario mordaz, sus pies de repente dejaron de sentir el firme suelo.

\- Severus es muy mal educado, dejar a alguien esperando - dándose la vuelta para encarar al mayor se encontró completamente solo, casi entro en pánico y digo casi porque un Slytherin nunca entra en pánico, así que regresado sobre sus pasos vio un gran túnel fácil de ignorar si no eras alguien tan observador como el.

\- ¿Severus? - grito el nombre de su amigo al oscuro túnel recibiendo en el proceso un grito como respuesta

\- ¡Regulus!, ¡mocoso del demonio ven aquí abajo y ayúdame! - se escucho el eco de la voz del azabache, el pequeño Black sin dudarlo se dejo caer dentro del túnel, terminando con su trasero sufriendo las consecuencias de sus imprudentes actos

\- ¡Mierda mi trasero! - se levanto como pudo del duro suelo de mierda, sobandose su retaguardia busco con la mirada a su amigo no encontrándolo muy lejos de el

\- Severus pero que mierda me hubieras avisado que habría caído de senton y ¿donde demonios estamos? -

\- Podrías dejar tus blasfemias para otro momento el problema enfrente nuestro es mucho mayor que tu pobre trasero - apunto el mayor a lo que pensó hasta hace unos segundos era una gigantesca roca, ahogo un grito al ver lo que _en verdad era eso_

_-_ Dra-Dra... -

\- Si lo se, ahora cállate, que no queremos despertarlo -

_Dios los niños de ahora son taan dramáticos_

El par de adolescentes camino en busca de alguna segunda salida pero solo se encontraron con la belleza de aquella extraña cueva en el fondo había una hermosa cascada con aguas cristalinas, rodeada por diferentes tipos de flores, era como estar en el país de las maravillas con tanto color

\- Sev ya viste eso -

\- ¿Qué? -

\- Las enredaderas que vienen de arriba se extienden hasta acá, siguen hasta situarse por todo el suelo y más por debajo del dragón -

Regulus tenia razón las enredaderas se extendían por todo el lugar y seguían y seguían extendiéndose hasta formar una especie de capullo por las paredes de la cueva las enredaderas de tallos verdes y delgados de los capullos florecían unas hermosas flores rojas con pétalos delicados, Severus fácilmente las reconoció por sus estudios en pociones y herbologia.

_Amapolas_

Ese tipo de flor no era común que creciera por estos lugares ni mucho menos en el bosque prohibido, _¿como habían llegado hasta aquí?_

Continuaron con su búsqueda cuando algo más llamó su atención al fondo de la gran cueva, justo unos metros de la cascada había un montón de almohadas y ropas, Severus acercándose al lugar tomó una de las prendas reconociéndolas al instante, los engranajes en su cabeza maquilaban a una velocidad inimaginable miró las ropas y luego al inconsciente dragón que al parecer no tenía idea de su presencia hasta ahora, repitió esta acción dos veces más antes de que por fin llegara a la respuesta.

\- Regulus ya sé que le pasó a Tom -

\- ¿Qué?, de que hablas - el doncel más joven se acercó al susodicho observó las prendas en sus manos, cualquiera que las viera diría que son de alta calidad pero él reconocería en cualquier lugar esa pijama de seda roja con bordados plateados

_Era la favorita de Tom..._

Miró al dragón a sus espaldas y luego a la prenda, no tardó mucho en armar el rompecabezas.

\- ¿T-Tom...? -

Ambos miraron al inconsciente dragón de hermosas escamas verdes que dormitaba tranquilamente, Regulus se acercó y tocó el hocico sintiendo las ásperas escamas.

\- Tenemos que avisarle a todos - dijo Severus por fin encontrando su voz que parecía habérse-le atorado al reconocer a su amigo

\- Hay que encontrar una salida, si Tom está aquí es porque hay una segunda entrada - se alejó de la gran forma de su amigo no podía medir más de quince metros pero sabía que esas cosas seguían creciendo con los años hasta alcanzar su altura ideal dependiendo del tipo de raza del dragón.

El par de Slytherin's revisó cada rincón con más entusiasmo, por fin había aparecido su amigo aunque un poco diferente, Regulus camino hasta la cascada encontrando detrás de esta un estrecho pasillo donde fácilmente alguien podía atravesar-lo sin mojarse mucho.

\- ¡Severus encontré algo! -

Atravesaron la cascada mojándose un poco en el proceso, pero no importándoles caminaron los metros restantes hasta que sintieron la calidez del otro lado del corredor, se encontraron con lo más hermoso que sus ojos pudieran ver.

¡Libros!, montones y montones de libros hasta los altos techos del lugar, tres chimeneas en tres de cuatro paredes, en medio una mesa redonda con cinco asientos de terciopelo verde musgo,  
sobre está esparcidos muchos papeles con algunos libros abiertos, caminaron hasta situarse enfrente de esta reconocieron la letra casi al instante parecía una bitácora él cuaderno de pasta de cuero negro con broches de cobre en las esquinas, en la contraportada se leía perfectamente

_Tom Marvolo Riddle_

\- Oh mierda.. - repitieron ambos paseando su mirada por cada documento y libro en la mesa

\- Con que aquí es a donde iba Tom después de clases -

\- Y yo que pensé que por fin él y Potter habían comenzado a salir, esos bastardo me mintieron - indignado el menor dejó el cuaderno en su lugar y agarró cada documento en busca de respuestas

Severus estaba igual o más conmocionado que el, sabía que Tom pasaba su tiempo con Potter pero había momentos en los que no se les veía juntos y ahora sabían porque, Tom pasaba sus tardes investigando sobre su herencia de la cual les había comentado una de las noches en que fueron a hacerle compañía.

Regulus miró los dibujos de diferentes especies de dragones y los datos sobre estos, miró uno de los dibujos con detenimiento reconociendo aquella _"extinta"_ criatura mágica de categoría XXXXX después de la década de los 20' dejaron de criarse estas fascinantes y peligrosas criaturas que eran los basiliscos al ser estos como su clasificación lo dice, peligrosos.

Por alguna razón a su cabeza vino el distinguido familiar de su amigo que ahora que lo recordaba no lo había visto desde que Tom desapareció.

\- Oye desde que Tom desapareció, no he visto a Nagini por el castillo -

Severus voltio a mirarlo aún revisando algunos de los papeles esparcidos, levantó su cabeza hacia el techo pensando si había visto en algún momento a la serpiente de dos metros que no era fácil de ignorar con su brillantes ojos amarillos y amenazante aura.

\- Crees que ella... -

No pudo terminar su frase cuando sintió algo rodear su pierna y escalar por su espalda. Su mirada debió reflejar completo terror porque de repente dejó de sentir el pensado cuerpo sobre sus hombros.

El golpe de un cuerpo caer al suelo, fue lo que lo hizo reaccionar haciendo acto sus reflejos como buscador esquivo la mordida de la serpiente a quien reconocieron como el familiar de su amigo.

\- ¡Espera Nagini!, ¡Somos nosotros, Severus y Regulus!, ¡Tom es nuestro amigo! - grito el de ojos ónix al animal que se detuvo de lanzárseles encima después de haber sido prácticamente aventada lejos de Regulus a quien tenia pensado comerse.

_Esperaba que cuando Tom despertara no los matara por aventar a su familiar_   
  


* * *

Charlus Potter miro a su hijo hablar feliz con su madre sentada detrás de el mientras esta acariciaba sus enmarañados cabellos castaños heredados por su familia, Charlus no tenía idea de cómo domar sus rebeldes cabellos, su padre había creado una poción para eso pero al parecer ni eso lograba domar las greñas Potter.

Pero algo más que era heredado a cada Potter desde su primera vinculación con Peverell era la sangre de criatura mágica que viajaba por sus venas, era un tema que le había explicado a James desde que tenía uso de razón, diciéndole que algún día entraría en su herencia y con ella encontraría a su compañero alguien que lo amaría y él de igual forma, pero claro no todos los de su especie lograban encontrar a sus compañeros por eso estos decidían ir a sus tierras de origen _Drakkar_.

Era donde vivían los híbridos de dragón, solo se podía llegar ahí por medio de portales especiales que solo uno de su especie podría atravesar, nadie más que no fuera un híbrido de dragón podría entrar.

_Drakkar,_ era como otro mundo solo había estado ahí una vez cuando su abuelo _Hydrus Potter_ , lo llevó a conocer a sus bisabuelos _Harold Potter y Agatha Potter_ , _Drakkar_ era un lugar hermoso prácticamente el lugar despotricaba de magia, magia pura en toda su esencia, jamás había sentido tanta magia en un solo lugar.

_En el momento en que piso Drakkar se sintió en casa_

Drakkar era como el hogar, más que cuando vino a Hogwarts por primera vez, estar con personas de su misma especie lo hizo aprender muchas cosas, su cultura, idioma, tradiciones y rituales, inclusive que el tiempo en Drakkar era mucho más lento que en el mundo normal, un año humano equivalía a ocho de dragón, cuando un híbrido de dragón entraba en su herencia podía transformarse y verse como la edad que tiene y no parecer mucho más pequeño de lo que debería y cuando llegan a esta parte de su vida, pueden decidir si quedarse en el mundo de los mortales o en Drakkar.

El junto a su esposa Dorea quien no era una híbrido como el y su hijo decidieron quedarse hasta que su amada partiera al otro mundo, luego el se iría para siempre a Drakkar fingiendo así su propia muerte.

_Tal vez Dorea no era su pareja destinada, pero el la amaba como si lo fuera y el le seguiría siendo fiel a su amor hasta el final de sus días_

_¡Vamos qué no iba a desperdiciar 10 años de conquista!_

Dorea era su mundo y no la cambiaría por nada en el mundo, pero ver como su amada se marchitaba con los años era lo que le partía el corazón porque el seguía viéndose exactamente cuando tuvieron a James los años en el pasaban tan lentamente, tal vez esto eran lo que sentían los otros magos cuando se casaban con un muggle o nacido de estos, las personas mágicas vivían más que el promedio de las personas ver como el amor de tu vida se te iba de las manos era doloroso.

_Muy doloroso_

Por eso no quería que su hijo sufriera lo mismo que el pero al parecer había fallado porque no solo su esposa se iba sino también su hijo, la persona que amaría con devoción y velaría por su bienestar lo estaba matando sin darse cuenta.

_¿Acaso la vida lo estaba haciendo pagar por haber rechazado aquel día a su verdadera pareja?, ¿Porque su hijo tenia que pagar por sus acciones?_

Era probable que nunca lo supiera, pero por ahora haría hasta lo imposible por salvar a su hijo su cachorro.

_Su cría_

* * *

Una vocecita en su cabeza le decía que debía comerse a aquel humano que invadió su nido, pero su razonamiento que no sabía que aún existía, le dijo que debía escuchar lo que tenían que decir aquellos mocosos que decían ser amigos de su cría.

Nagini miró con sus reptiles y brillantes ojos amarillos a ambos chicos que de seguro debían ser muy sabrosos su olor se lo decía, pero si quería salvar a su cría su cena tendría que esperar otro par de horas en lo que Isis volvía de cazar.

Pero la verdadera pregunta que rondaba por su cabeza era ¿ _cómo habían entrado este par?_

No olían como su cría y definitivamente no eran de esos magos que se transformaban en animales como el grupo de cuatro mocosos que venían a cada luna llena.

_Realmente extraño_

Su cola golpeaba el piso con exasperación, agradecía que Tom le haya enseñado a entender el inglés se enteraba de chismes tan buenos.

Aveces Nagini podía ser peor que las viejas chismosas de las esquinas

\- Cres que ella nos entienda -

Pero que pregunta más estupida, _¡claro que ella les entendía!_

\- Debe, todo lo que es de Tom es sumamente inteligente -

¡Al menos alguien lo reconoce! ya le caía bien el niño de bonitos ojos negros

-Ejem, Nagini puedes asentir o negar a lo que te pregunte por favor - ella asintió ante la petición del chico de bonitos ojos

\- ¿Eso responde a tu pregunta? -

-Bieeen, Nagini ¿el dragón al otro lado de la cascada es Tom - su respuesta fue contestada con un asentimiento

\- Bueno mierda, teníamos razón -

\- Nagini sabes como despertar a Tom - está negó con dolor, no, la única forma de despertar a su cría era con ayuda del compañero de este

_Compañero..._

_¡Por supuesto ella podía decirles que trajeran al compañero de su bebé!_

Rápidamente comenzó a alar el pantalón del muchacho que le cayó bien hacia la salida ambos la siguieron, sin rechistar hasta que llegaron a la entrada por la boca de la estatua de Salazar.

El par de Slytherin's se quedó petrificado al ver la estatua del fundador de su casa y fue cuando las pocas neuronas que les quedaban después de tantas sorpresas comenzaron a trabajar a la velocidad de la Luz.

_Una estatua de Salazar Slytherin_ _+_ _Gigantesca Biblioteca con libros en parsel y otros idiomas_ _+_ _Túnel dentro del bosque prohibido_ _+_ _Tom inconsciente en su forma de criatura_ _=_

_La Cámara de los Secretos_

_Oh...¡Ooooh!_

_Y ¡Pum! ¡Bye neuronas!_

\- Carajo estamos en la jodida Cámara Secreta - dijo Severus, ganándose una mirada sorprendida de Regulus ante su escogimiento de palabras tan vulgares para alguien tan tímido en pronunciarlas

_Definitivamente a Severus ya le estaba haciendo mal juntarse con personas como él o más bien con su familia_

**_"_ ** **_— Las princesas no dicen groserías_ **   
**_— ¿Tu me ves con corona y castillo? Pendejo "_ **

Levi_Potter_Riddle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Holaaaaa! espero que les haya gustado el capitulo
> 
> Feliz día del amor y la amistad a todos, espero que la estén pasando bien y para los que viven en el Norte de México o en alguna parte de América espero que estén abrigados y resguardados en sus casas, ¡eviten salir!, para los que tienen que trabajar ¡cuídense mucho y vayan con precaución las carreteras están muy peligrosas!


	23. XXII

𝚀𝚞𝚒𝚗𝚝𝚘 𝙰𝚗̃𝚘  
𝟷𝟾 𝚍𝚎 𝙼𝚊𝚛𝚣𝚘 𝚍𝚎 𝟷99𝟼

Narcissa Black tercera y última hija del matrimonio Black entre Cygnus y Druella, amada por muchos y envidiada por algunos pocos, su inigualable belleza y su forma de ser que destacada entre los demás Black's.  
Con sus cabellos como el oro y sus ojos azules glaciales que podía encantar hasta a el corazón más frío, Narcissa era el sueño de muchos y muchas por su inteligencia y empatía hacia los demás se podía decir que era la Slytherin más suave y amable de todos y por eso y más la idolatraban.

Pero...

La propia Narcissa tenía un lado que no le gustaría que las personas ni siquiera sus propias hermanas vieran, sería una completa vergüenza, Narcissa amaba con todo su corazón a una nacida de muggles, que no le prestaba ni la más mínima atención, se sentía utilizada, traicionada por su propio amor que en algún momento llamó amiga.

Sin embargo ella no podía ver por más que quiera estos defectos de la pelirroja, ella veía a la mujer de sus sueños, una mujer por la que haría lo que sea para tenerla solo para ella, que solo pudiera mirarla a ella y solamente a ella no a nadie más no a James Potter.

**_"Esa hembra es mala, esa hembra hace daño, esa hembra no quiere, esa hembra te miente"_ **

* * *

Molly Prewett miró afligida a la joven bruja que era Narcissa Black seguir como perro faldero a esa bruja, porque literal Lily Evans era una completa bruja y al parecer pocos se habían dado cuenta de su verdadera apariencia, pero tal parecía que Narcissa era la única que no veía esto o más bien no lo aceptaba.

Narcissa tan pequeña y frágil, siguiendo ciegamente a un amor que nunca le sería correspondido.

Mientras Lily Evans ni en-cuenta de la gran persona que estaba perdiendo a causa de sus ambiciones y celos, para desgracia de Molly ella no podía hacer más que observar, ser la única espectadora de cómo aquel cálido corazón comenzaba a enfriarse ante el constante rechazo, Molly se sentía impotente, porque lo que quería hacerle y decirle a la rubia que se había robado su cariño sin proponérselo, sin embargo solo podía observar ya que Evans la degollaría si tan siquiera se acercara a medio metro de la menor, al final Evans era tan celosa como Narcissa lo era con Potter.

Su amor era enfermizo a tal grado que no veía la diferencias de uno y del otro.

\- Amor porque no podemos ayudarla.. - susurró apenas controlando el sollozo que quería escapársele, se le partía el corazón, ver cada día esta misma escena y él no poder hacer nada para detenerla

\- No podemos reparar lo que ya ha estado roto durante mucho tiempo - respondió la más alta a su lado su delgada pero fuerte mano sostuvo la suya, apretó su mano intentando brindarle apoyo por medio del gesto

\- Pero -

\- No todas las personas pueden ser salvadas Molly, mucho menos alguien con sangre Black - detuvo cualquier objeción por parte de la pelirroja, tenía que dejárselo en claro ellas no podían hacer nada por más que lo desearan con todas sus fuerzas

\- Bella -

\- Lo siento amada mía pero, ni yo o mi familia podemos ayudar a Narcissa ella sola tiene que salir de ese pozo - le dolía hasta a ella aceptarlo después de todo su pequeña Cissa era su hermanita, su hermosa flor y le había fallado, ellas le habían fallado en proteger el frágil corazón de la menor .  
  


**_"Trae veneno en los labios, su caricia es insulto para tu corazón, esa hembra que amas, esta jugando contigo, esa hembra perfecta, es puritita traición"_ **

* * *

Lucius miró al sol ocultarse en el horizonte, una vista que le llenaba de completa paz, que sabía solo podía sentir cuando estaba con su amado lobo y pareja.

Remus sentado a su lado mirando de igual forma el horizonte, completamente enbeslado ante los colores brillantes que se proyectaban. Dando una apariencia tan hermosa más de lo que ya era el oji-miel para el.

Lucius aprovecharía este momento para relajarse, solo por ahora se dejaría olvidarse de los problemas que rodeaban su vida, solo por hoy dejaría que el mundo se destruyera por sí mismo, recostó su cabeza sobre el hombro del joven de quince años que era tan alto como el tan solo medía cabeza más bajo que el, la licatropia si que los hacía ser grandes. Pero no importaba para el Remus siempre le sería la persona más hermosa que sus ojos jamás podrían a ver visto.

\- Es hermoso, ¿no lo crees Lucius? -

\- Lo es, pero ni eso se compara ante tu inigualable belleza -

\- Eres un adulador -

\- Me gusta recordarte lo hermoso y perfecto que eres a pesar de tus defectos -

\- Luc... -

\- Shh... solo por hoy Remus, olvidemos los problemas del mundo y seamos solo tú y yo -

\- .... -

\- s'il te plaît mon petit loup -

\- Agh, sabes que no puedo negarte nada cuando me hablas así -

\- ¿Así como mon amour? -

\- Te odio -

\- Yo sé que me amas - beso con ternura aquellos suaves y esponjosos labios que tanto amaba besar

\- Para mi propia desgracia si -

Sin volver a mencionar palabra alguna ambos solo continuaron ahí sentados observando el atardecer parecería algo muy mundano, pero para ellos era su momento lejos del mundo tan solo eran ellos dos Lucius y Remus dos adolescentes que se amaban con toda su alma que estaban dispuestos a dar la vida por el otro sin duda alguna.

" ** _No sé que ves en mi pero no dejes de verme"_**

* * *

Peter miró con detenimiento al chico que dormía a su lado dentro de la habitacion de los Menesteres, desde que se conocieron en su cuarto año no habían dejado de buscarse en cada oportunidad que tenían, conociéndose poco a poco, aprendiendo las virtudes y defectos del otro y aun que él pensara que tenía más defectos que nada, Barty siempre le hacía ver todo lo contrario que no importaban los tantos defectos que tuviera para él siempre sería el más perfecto de todos.

_¿De eso se trataba el amor?_

_Porque si era así, amaba con cada pedazo de él a Bartemius Crouch Jr._

Delineó con sus dedos el aristocrático rostro del Slytherin que dormía tan pacíficamente a su lado, era tanta su confianza que ya no le importaba que Peter lo viera dormir, Barty sabía que podía confiar en su pequeño león al igual que Peter en el, por eso cuando hace una semana por primera vez consumaron el amor que sentían por el otro, fue una experiencia completamente diferente a cualquier otra, para Peter había sido su primera vez por ende Barty había sido lo más cuidadoso, llenado lento y sin prisa alguna disfruto del hermoso ser que se entregaba a él, siendo gentil en cada acción, susurrando en sus oídos palabras de amor que lo hacían enrojecer.

A Barty no le importaba como los demás vieran a su pequeño león feo, bonito, gordo, flaco, tonto o inteligente, para el Peter Pettigrew era perfecto tal y como era no cambiaría ninguna parte de él por nada en el mundo, él se había enamorado de ese tierno y tímido león que amaba comer y sonreír.

Barty abrió lentamente los ojos al sentir unos suaves dedos rosar su mandíbula, sostuvo la mano que lo acariciaba y miró él rostro de aquella persona que iluminaba sus días, vislumbró unos encantadores ojos azules que le robaban el aliento cada vez que le veían.

Beso los nudillos de la mano sostenida, ganando en cambio un hermoso sonrojo en esas redondas y tiernas mejillas que beso ahora con amor.

-Creo que alguien está ansioso por una segunda ronda - mencionó divertido, sus manos bagaron por el cuerpo del menor hasta situarse en sus caderas, dibujo círculos invisibles sobre estas para ir lentamente bajando hasta aquel hermoso trasero

-Mgh...Barty - jadeo nervioso cuando sintió un dedo rosar su entrada sensible por sus anteriores actividades

-Tan hermosos sonidos qué haces mi león, por favor no los ocultes -

-Déjeme escucharte - susurró levantándose de su lugar al lado del castaño y se agachó situándosela entre las piernas del susodicho

-Bart..aah! -

Peter se aferró a las sábanas debajo de sus dedos, al sentir como Barty engullía de una su miembro comenzando a subir y bajar con maestría, se vino después de unos segundos estaba tan sensible que ya no podía más, pero eso al parecer no le importó al rubio quien sin dudarlo tragó su esencia

-Ugh...no lo tragues - su sonrojo solo aumento más al ver la mirada tan....lasciva, agréguenle la imagen que le proporcionaba Barry con su cabellos castaños hacia atrás, y su esbelta y desnuda figura donde no pudo evitar que sus ojos bagaron por el firme pecho del mayor donde corrían unas gotas de sudor que le dieron ganas de recorrer con su propia lengua el camino que estas dejaban

Si tuviera que describirlo con una palabra sería  
 _Caliente_

-Pero si eres tan dulce querido -

\- So-Solo mételo ya aah - gimió rendido ante las constantes caricias que recibía su cuerpo, pero no negando ninguna de ellas, aún así deseaba más necesitaba sentirlo quería sentir a Barty dentro de él saber que esto no era un simple juego de su propia mente

\- Lo que ordene mi león -

**_"Quédate con la persona que teniendo mil elecciones, te elija mil veces a ti"_ **

* * *

Levi_Potter_Riddle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✨Holaaaa bellas personitas ✨
> 
> Que dijeron, "esta mujer ya nos abandonó" pensaron que no iba a actualizar pues no mis reinas y reyes, aquí les tengo mi actualización, hecha con todo el amor que mi corazón puede brindarles y la cafeína que corre por mi sistema.
> 
> El café es vida y más si esta caliente ✨☕️
> 
> Ya le hacía falta escenas de amor y un poco de la loca de Evans, aún tenemos mucho por ver pero no les cuento nada porque spoiler
> 
> Esperando que todos estén bien como siempre, ya saben que yo aquí feliz con buena salud, gracias, deseo que todos se encuentren bien al igual que sus familias como amigos.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola espero que les haya gustado!
> 
> Estaré actualizando todos los sábados y si no me es posible pues ya veremos  
> Pueden también buscarme en Wattpad donde estaré publicando la mayoría de mis Historias aquí solo publicare pocas ya que aun no comprendo muy bien como funciona esta plataforma así que por favor tengan-me paciencia y perdonen si hay errores ortográficos.  
> La mayoría de mis historias estarán tratando donde Tom Riddle sea pasivo ya que no hay muchas sobre el realizando el papel de sumiso y eso me pone triste ( T-T )  
> Aquí les dejo el nombre de mi perfil en Wattpad @LeviAckerman185


End file.
